Fly Like a Butterfly
by synchromeshade
Summary: part II LVHP-series — Saat ramalan diperdengarkan, saat orang-orang di sekitar mencoba memaksanya untuk berpihak, bisakah dia membuat takdirnya sendiri? Bisakah dia melepaskan diri dari belenggu itu dan terbang layaknya kupu-kupu yang bebas? WIP. Eventual SLASH.
1. The Goblin of Gringotts

_Sakit_.

Hanya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Rasa sakit itu menghujam seolah-olah ada belati tajam mengiris tubuhnya. Pelan tapi pasti, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi—semakin terasa nyata dan bukan sekadar imajinasinya belaka.

 _Perih_. _Sakit_.

Hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini melayangkan protes, menghendaki siksaan itu segera berakhir. Nyatanya, detik demi detik—menit demi menit berlalu—rasa sakit itu masih ada. Perih kini semakin menjadi sampai beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa kebas. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangannya lagi.

Entah kedua tangannya masih ada atau tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dalam kegelapan pekat ini. Cahaya nyaris tidak tampak. Semuanya hitam, bak lautan tinta, yang tidak berujung. Dia kini pasrah ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi.

Dalam kegelapan, dia berteriak.

Dia tahu mulutnya tengah terbuka. Dia tengah berteriak sekeras mungkin dari paru-parunya. Hanya saja ... tanpa sebab yang jelas, teriakan itu tidak dapat didengarnya. Telinganya mendadak menjadi tuli. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Matanya tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan yang terasa dingin dan mencekam.

Di mana dia berada sekarang? Mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya?

Di mana semua orang?

Pertanyaan itu hanya menggema di benaknya tanpa pernah disuarakan. Dia kembali menjerit dalam kebisuan, merasakan sesuatu menghujam tubuhnya. Dia terbatuk. Ada cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya; menetes dan mengalir mengotori bibir serta dagunya.

Napasnya memburu. Pendek dan berat. Dia kesulitan untuk meraup udara yang kini terasa semakin lama semakin berat saat dihirup. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan ada benda besar kini mengisi paru-parunya; memenuhi tempat di mana udara seharusnya berada.

Dia tidak lagi menjerit. Tubuhnya sangat lelah bahkan untuk mencoba bergerak. Dia memasrahkan diri terhadap situasi yang terjadi; tidak lagi peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dia hanya berharap siksaan ini segera berakhir.

Dan seakan mendengar permintaan putus asa itu, tubuhnya tersentak keras.

Harry Potter terbangun dari mimpi buruk dengan napas tersengal dan tubuh bermandikan keringat dingin. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ke sekitar.

Tanda Kegelapan di lengan kirinya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

 **Fly Like a Butterfly**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik J.K. Rowling, Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
_ _ **Warning:**_ _eventual SLASH, AR Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, minor character death, ect._

.

.

 **Agustus, 1995**

Angin berembus, membawa hawa musim panas terasa begitu menyengat. Terik matahari seakan-akan tengah membakar jalan beraspal, menciptakan fatamorgana semu di atas permukaan yang keras. Tidak ada satu pun _muggle_ yang terlihat berada di jalanan. Mereka lebih berpikir untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, memasang kipas angin, dan menyesap es limun yang segar. Jendela-jendela dibiarkan terbuka selebar mungkin—membiarkan angin berembus masuk—sekadar untuk membuat ruangan tidak terasa panas. Penyiram air otomatis dibiarkan terus menyala menyirami tanaman. Pelang-pelangi kecil terbentuk dari percikan-percikan air yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

Dia duduk bergeming di tepi jendela. Kedua kaki terlipat dengan tangan memeluk lutut. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah luar jendela; kepada deretan pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan. Angin tengah berembus, berhasil menggoyangkan ranting-ranting kecil dan dedaunan sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang tidak dapat didengarnya dari kejauhan.

Sudah cukup lama dia hanya duduk di sana. Kadang, kepalanya akan disandarkan pada kaca jendela. Dibiarkannya radiasi panas merambat dari permukaan jendela ke kulitnya. Ketika tidak tahan lagi, dia akan menarik kepala sebelum menyandarkannya pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Dia tidak bergerak, bahkan saat hari kini beranjak semakin sore. Cahaya matahari berwarna kuning keemasan menyelinap di antara ventilasi udara, menciptakan pola-pola aneh dari partikel debu yang bergerak di udara. Dia mengamati itu seolah-olah gerakan partikel tersebut jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan apa pun.

Dia hanya menatap gerakan debu dengan tatapan kosong; tidak tampak memerhatikan sekitar. Pikirannya kini tertuju ke arah lain. Partikel-partikel debu yang bergerak itu tak mampu lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya sedetik lebih lama.

Dia kembali teringat tentang alasan mengapa sudah empat hari terakhir dirinya tidak mampu menikmati tidur di malam hari; teringat kembali mengapa ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

 _Apalagi kalau bukan mimpi buruk sialan itu._ Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak mengumpat dan membiarkan erangan frustrasi meluncur dari bibirnya.

 _Sudah cukup semua mimpi buruk itu,_ katanya dalam hati. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya dikacaukan oleh sebuah mimpi buruk tanpa arti.

"... Harry?"

Perlahan perhatiannya teralihkan. Dia memutar leher ke arah asal suara dan mengerjap beberapa kali; membuat pandangannya kembali terfokus. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu segera menemukan sosok Remus Lupin berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mengerjap lagi dan menelengkan kepala ke kanan.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Oh."

Seulas senyum lembut tersungging di wajah itu. Remus Lupin tampak sedikit lelah; membuatnya teringat kalau kemarin adalah bulan purnama. Laki-laki itu pasti masih merasa lelah dengan trasformasinya semalam.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Lupin, menuruni anak tangga, dan berbelok di persimpangan koridor. Aroma makanan yang terasa begitu lezat segera menusuk hidungnya. Air liur secara otomatis terkumpul di mulutnya membayangkan apa yang mungkin tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Hei, _kiddo_. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu, hmm?"

Harry tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua mata, membuat Sirius Black tertawa dan Lupin hanya mendesah. Dia tidak perlu perintah untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia sementara ayah baptis dan Lupin mengikuti beberapa saat kemudian. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar denting dari alat makan yang beradu dengan piring porselen. Sirius dan Lupin bahkan tidak lagi menyinggung mengapa kantung di bawah matanya semakin lama semakin hitam.

Bagi Harry, inilah kehidupan normal yang seharusnya dijalaninya. Dia tidak perlu harus berebut makanan dengan anak-anak panti asuhan dimana dirinya perlu mengalah terhadap anak yang lebih kecil. Dia juga tidak perlu bersembunyi dari Immanuel agar makanannya tidak diambil. Ya, masa-masa suram itu sudah lama berlalu. Dia seharusnya tidak perlu lagi mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk itu.

Dia mendengus di bawah desah napasnya, mencoba melupakan apa yang beberapa saat lalu dipikirkannya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada makanan di atas piringnya. Baru saja berniat menyendok kentang tumbuk di sebelah kanannya ketika ketukan pelan terdengar dari jendela dapur. Bukan hanya Harry yang mendongak. Sirius dan Lupin melupakan makan malam mereka dan menatap seekor burung hantu yang bertengger di tepi jendelan. Paruh kerasnya mengetuk kaca dengan sangat tidak sabar.

Lupin adalah orang yang pertama bangkit. Laki-laki itu menyeberangi ruangan, membuka jendela, dan membiarkan burung hantu berbulu abu-abu itu terbang masuk sebelum hinggap di atas meja makan. Burung itu ber-uhu lantang dan menyodorkan kaki kanannya ke arah Harry. Ada sebuah amplop terikat di kaki burung itu.

"Bukankah ini terlalu sore untuk sebuah pos burung hantu?" Sirius bertanya. Kedua mata abu-abu itu menatap penuh minat saat dia melepaskan ikatan di kaki burung hantu. Amplop di tangannya terasa ringan. Secepat mungkin mencungkil perekat di bagian tengah dengan pisau makannya. Matanya bergerak membaca kalimat demi kalimat di atas permukaan perkamen.

Keningnya kini berkerut. Ditatapnya Sirius dan Lupin secara bergantian sebelum berkata, "Apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku mengapa goblin dari Gringotts ingin bertemu denganku?"

Baik Sirius dan Lupin tidak bisa memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya; hanya membuanya menatap perkamen itu hampir sepanjang makan malam. Harry bahkan masih memainkan surat dari Gringotts tersebut saat kembali ke kamarnya. Dia hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kedua mata mengamati lagi baris demi baris tulisan dari tinta hitam itu.

Untuk apa para goblin Gringotts mengirim surat dan memintanya untuk datang ke sana? Setiap kali memikirkan itu, Harry tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat di balik semuanya. Gringotts sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan dengannya. Bahkan sejak pertama dia mengenal dunia sihir, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Harry ke sana. Dan selama ini, tidak satu pun dari goblin-goblin yang tampak tertarik dengan keberadaannya.

Dihelanya napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan cepat. Harry meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya; memutuskan bahwa apa pun alasan itu, dia akan menemukan jawabannya besok. Para goblin memintanya datang dan dia akan melakukannya, terlepas dengan alasan yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahuinya.

.

.

Langkah kakinya teratur menyusuri jalan panjang di Diagon Alley. Beberapa kali dia harus menyingkir ke samping agar tidak menabrak para penyihir di sekitarnya. Hari itu Diagon Alley terlihat lebih ramai. Banyak anak-anak dan orangtua memadati kawasan itu; berdesakan di antara lautan para penyihir untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah. Suara percakapan terdengar di sekitar, bercampur dengan suara-suara yang diciptakan para hewan peliharaan di dalam kandang mereka.

Harry berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, masih menghindari para penyihir di sekitarnya. Dia tidak menoleh atau mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu tertuju tepat ke arah satu-satunya bangunan berwarna putih di ujung jalan. Dia menapaki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Matanya segera teredar, mengamati dalam diam para goblin yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Dari sebelah kanannya, salah satu goblin berjalan mendekat. Harry menurunkan pandangan dan balas menatap sang goblin. Goblin itu terlihat seperti goblin kebanyakan, bertubuh pendek dan kecil dengan hidung berukuran lebih besar dari matanya serta telinga runcing dan berkeriput. Sepasang mata goblin yang kecil menatapnya dari balik kacamata.

"Mr. Potter," goblin itu menyapa, "aku Griphook. Kami sudah menunggumu. Silakan ikut aku."

Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dalam diam, dia mengekor di belakang Griphook. Sang goblin berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek. Beberapa kali dia mengamati Griphook menganggukkan kepala ke arah goblin lain.

Griphook membawanya ke salah satu ruangan di sudut Gringotts, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi tersedia sementara sang goblin duduk di kursi lain di seberang meja. Disadarinya ada benda lain di atas meja, Harry hanya mengamati dalam diam.

Dia mengenali baskom batu dangkal berbentuk lingkaran di hadapannya. Dia pernah melihat Pensieve sebelum ini sehingga dengan mudah mengenali huruf-huruf _rune_ serta simbol-simbol aneh yang terukir mengelilingi pinggiran baskom batu itu. Cairan di dalam Pensive terlihat begitu tenang dan mengeluarkan pendar putih keperakan. Tidak ada riak sekecil apa pun di permukaan berkilau itu.

Harry mulai mempertanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Griphook dengan Pensieve dan mengapa dia berada di sini.

"Ayahmu," Griphook tiba-tiba memulai sehingga memaksa Harry menatap sang goblin, "Mr. James Potter meninggalkan sebuah surat yang ditujukan untukmu. Dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan sesuatu padamu saat kau, Mr. Harry Potter, berusia lima belas tahun."

Sebuah amplop disodorkan ke arahnya beserta tabung kaca di mana ada cairan keperakan tampak melayang di dalamnya. Harry tidak segera membuka amplop itu. Tangannya lebih dulu meraih tabung kaca. Dia mengamati cairan keperakan di dalam tabung dan Griphook secara bergantian.

"Ini memori, bukan?" katanya dan mendapati sang goblin mengangguk singkat. "Milik siapa—?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu," Griphook menjawab. "Mr. James Potter mengirimkan tabung berisi memorinya empat belas tahun lalu lengkap dengan instruksi mengenai apa yang harus kami lakukan. Dan kini kami menyerahkan memori itu kepadamu sesuai apa yang diminta. Kau bisa menggunakan Pensieve ini jika ingin. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Griphook sekali lagi memberikan anggukan sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Harry bahkan tidak menoleh saat goblin itu menghilang di balik pintu. Dia hanya menatap cairan keperakan di tangannya dalam diam. Banyak pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya.

Apa yang ingin disampaikan James Potter padanya? Untuk apa laki-laki itu menyimpan memorinya agar bisa dia lihat sekarang?

Pertanyaan semacam itu kini mulai mengusik pikirannya. Sekali lagi Harry menatap tabung kaca itu sebelum—dengan gerakan penuh kepastian—membuka penutupnya. Dia bergeming mengamati cairan keperakan itu mengalir keluar dari dalam tabung dan jatuh ke dalam Pensieve; melayang sejenak sebelum menyebar ke seluruh bagian Pensieve dan mulai berputar dengan sangat cepat.

Harry tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Penseive; membiarkan pemandangan di sekelilingnya berubah.

Dia kini berada di tempat yang lain. Bukan ruangan persegi berisi sebuah meja dan dua kursi melainkan ruangan yang jauh lebih besar. Ada tempat tidur menempel di salah satu dinding. Sebuah keranjang bayi dicat putih ditempatkan di sisi lain. Keranjang bayi itu kosong.

Harry tahu dia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain di sana. Matanya segera tertuju ke arah dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu. Salah satunya, seorang wanita, duduk di sudut tempat tidur dan sedang menangis sambil memeluk sebuah selimut. Satu orang dewasa lain berjongkok di samping wanita itu. Tangannya diletakkan di lutut sang wanita.

Dan Harry tentu saja mengenali siapa mereka—siapa dua orang dewasa tidak jauh darinya. Dia pernah melihat wajah mereka dari foto yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Bahkan tanpa foto itu pun Harry akan langsung menyadarinya. Bukan satu atau dua kali dia mendengar betapa miripnya wajahnya dengan James Potter.

Dia memang harus mengakui itu sekarang. Harry memang harus mengakui bahwa James Potter dan dirinya sangat mirip. Walau tanpa kacamata pun, orang akan mengatakan mereka sangat mirip. Dia tampak seperti replika James Potter kecuali matanya yang mirip ibunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua ini, James?" suara Lily memecah lamunannya. Harry ingin mendekat namun sesuatu membuatnya hanya bisa bergeming. "Bagaimana mungkin—"

Suara Lily Potter hampir terdengar seperti histeris. Bahu wanita itu berguncang pelan, masih meremas selimut bayi di tangannya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir James Potter. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala hingga Harry tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. "Aku harus melakukan itu."

Lily Potter mendesis marah. Sepasang mata hijau yang sama dengannya menatap penuh amarah ke arah James Potter.

"Beri aku satu alasan untuk tidak membunuhmu, James," kata Lily di antara bibirnya yang terkatup. "Beri aku alasan mengapa kau meninggalkan satu-satunya anak kita di—di tempat itu!"

Lily Potter berseru marah yang semakin membuat laki-laki di hadapannya mengernyit. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum James Potter mendongakkan kepala. Harry bisa melihat sosok ayahnya menatap Lily Potter dengan pandangan berbeda. Ada gurat keputusasaan di wajah itu.

"Karena aku hanya ingin melihatnya hidup, Lily," ujar James dengan nada lembut dan berbisik. "Kau tahu kalau dia hanya mungkin akan mati jika berada di sini. Kau mengetahui isi ramalan sebaik diriku. Voldemort akan membunuhnya karena itu. Aku hanya ... hanya ingin memperbesar kesempatannya untuk hidup. Mungkin ini hanya keegoisan dari diriku sebagai seorang ayah, tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya."

"Bahkan jika harus meninggalkannya di panti asuhan!?"

James Potter tersenyum sedih. "Ya. Selama itu membuatnya tetap hidup, akan kulakukan. Dia _magic_ - _sensitive_ , Lily. Aku bisa mengetahuinya sejak dia lahir. Aku merasakan itu. Dia tidak akan bertahan jika terus terkena sihir dalam jumlah besar. Dan lagi, Mantra Fidelius di tempat ini hanya akan memperparah dirinya. Setidaknya berada di antara para _muggle_ membuatnya mempunyai kesempatan bertahan lebih banyak. Harry akan _hidup_."

Lily Potter tidak merespons. Bibir wanita itu terkatup rapat namun sepasang mata _emerald_ tersebut tidak lagi melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah James Potter. Diamatinya sosok laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuh sebelum mengecup kening Lily dengan lembut sembari menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Dia akan hidup," kata James Potter lagi, "bahkan jika kita tidak akan bertahan untuk melihatnya tumbuh besar."

— _ **tbc**_

 _Yup, sekuel yang saya janjikan. Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_

 _Review? Let me know what you think, fellas!_


	2. The Wand Maker

**Agustus, 1995**

Tubuhnya tertumpu pada sandaran kursi. Diam tanpa satu pun kata terucap. Matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap kosong ke depan cukup lama.

Dicobanya untuk menarik napas panjang sebelum mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Lagi dan lagi diulanginya hal tersebut sebelum memejamkan mata. Kesunyian menggantung di udara selama beberapa saat, terasa tidak begitu nyaman namun tidak ada pilihan yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada suara selain tarikan napasnya—yang dalam dan teratur—terdengar di sana. Tidak ada gerakan yang dilakukannya.

Harry hanya bergeming di kursi. Kedua tangan terkulai tak bergerak di pangkuan. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka mata dan menatap permukaan _Pensieve_ yang mengeluarkan pendar keperakan. Zat di dalam baskom batu itu melayang dan bergerak pelan, bagai kumpulan awan putih di langit.

Dihelanya napas panjang. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut hitam berantakannya. Ditegakkannya punggung, mendorong kursi, dan berdiri. Matanya mengerjap dua kali, berusaha fokus terhadap sekelilingnya.

Harry tidak tahu harus apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, di sini di tengah kesendirian. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu terhadap ingatan yang baru saja dilihatnya di dalam _Pensieve_. Dia juga sama sekali tidak menduga menemukan sesuatu mengenai kedua orangtuanya dari pertemuannya dengan goblin Gringotts. Tidak, pemikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun.

Diputarnya kembali dalam benaknya apa yang dia lihat dari memori peninggalan James Potter. Diingatnya kembali wajah James dan Lily Potter yang selama ini hanya berupa sosok tubuh tanpa wajah di dalam fragmen kecil ingatannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry tidak pernah mengenal mereka.

Dia tidak mempunyai satu ingatan pun terhadap kedua orangtuanya.

Kini Harry tahu kalau James Potter—ayahnya—sama sekali tidak pernah menelantarkan apalagi membuangnya dengan sengaja ke panti-asuhan. Kedua orangtuanya tidak membuangnya karena tidak menginginkan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Tidak demikian, seperti yang selama ini dia duga.

Kini dia tahu kalau ayahnya hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya.

... karena dia adalah seorang _magic_ - _sensitive_.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menelantarkannya. Mereka hanya ingin dirinya aman dan ... tetap hidup.

Haruskah Harry senang atas kebenaran yang baru saja diketahuinya? Haruskah dia berbahagia kalau ternyata James Potter tidak membuangnya untuk tinggal bersama para _muggle_ itu? Haruskah dia memaafkan James Potter karena membiarkannya merasa seperti tidak diinginkan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut muncul di benaknya bersamaan dengan memori yang telah dia lihat.

Di satu sisi, dia ingin merasa lega. Lega karena pemikirannya mengenai kedua orangtuanya salah. Lega karena mereka hanya ingin melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai orangtua. Mereka ternyata menyayanginya dan menghendaki agar dirinya bisa tetap hidup walau harus tinggal bersama dengan para _muggle_ di panti-asuhan.

Namun di sisi lain, Harry menyadari bahwa semua itu belumlah cukup untuk membuatnya mengubah pandangan terhadap kedua orangtuanya. James Potter tetaplah ayah yang buruk yang menelantarkan bayi di panti-asuhan. Orang-orang menganggapnya aneh karena sihir yang dimilikinya. Dia dipandang sebagai anak yang berbeda. Anak-anak lain mengejek dan mengerjainya hanya karena dia terlihat berbeda.

Semua kenangan-kenangan tidak menyenangkan di tempat itu kini muncul kembali di benak Harry, berputar bagai kepingan piringan hitam yang rusak, dan hanya mengeluarkan bunyi sama setiap waktunya.

Dan itu membuat lubang hitam dan dalam di dalam hatinya tidak menutup seperti yang diharapkannya. Ada kehampaan abadi yang seperti menyelubungi dirinya; tidak menghendaki Harry lepas dari belenggu itu tapi justru membuatnya terperangkap semakin erat.

Sekali lagi, ditariknya napas dan mengembuskan dengan cepat. Kepalanya dengan segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Griphook ada di sana, berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup, menatapnya dari balik kacamata yang bertengger rendah di hidungnya.

"... Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" Griphook bertanya sembari berjalan ke arah meja. Sang goblin memilih duduk di kursi kosong di seberang meja; memosisikan diri dengan nyaman. Kedua mata kecilnya menilik serta mengamati dalam diam. Griphook meletakkan tangan di atas meja, kesepuluh jari jemari saling terkait satu sama lain.

Harry hanya bisa memberikan anggukan. Dia tidak mengikuti gerakan Griphook dengan duduk di kursinya; memilih tetap berdiri dengan tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Maka dengan ini tugas kami para goblin Gringotts kepada mendiang ayahmu sudah selesai," kata Griphook. Sang Goblin melambaikan tangannya ke arah _Pensieve_ dan mengembalikan memori milik ayahnya ke dalam tabung yang aman. Jari-jari Griphook yang berkeriput dan panjang menggenggam tabung memori dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum mengulurkan benda itu ke arahnya. "Kau bisa menyimpan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, Mr. Potter. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan membutuhkannya."

Harry menatap Griphook dengan tatapan penuh tanya atas apa yang dikatakan sang Goblin. Akan tetapi Griphook tidak terlihat berniat menjelaskan apa pun kepada dirinya. Diterimanya tabung itu tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya perlu sepersekian detik sebelum tabung ingatan itu berpindah. Kini Harry menggenggam benda kaca itu di tangannya. Tabung itu terasa dingin di telapak tangannya. Terasa begitu ringan sampai Harry tidak menyadari keberadaan benda tersebut.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap cukup lama sebelum mengantongi benda itu di dalam salah satu saku jubah. Harry memberikan anggukan singkat kepada sang Goblin; berpikir tidak ada lagi yang disampaikan sehingga membuatnya memilih meninggalkan ruangan.

Harry menduga bahwa itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kalinya dengan sang Goblin.

.

.

"HARRISON!"

Harry menoleh, melihat dari balik punggung di antara kerumunan para penyihir di sekitarnya. Diagon Alley masih terlihat ramai dengan para penyihir yang mencari sesuatu di deretan toko-toko di sana. Hari sudah beranjak siang. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala, memancarkan aura panas dan kering. Semilir angin tidak begitu terasa di antara desakan tubuh-tubuh di sekitarnya.

Dicobanya mencari pemilik asal suara. Harry dengan mudah menemukan sosok itu di dekat _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour_.

Daphne Greengrass tampak melambaikan tangan di bawah salah satu payung pantai bercorak garis-garis pelangi yang dipasang di bagian depan toko; menauingi para pembeli dari terik sinar matahari. Seketika kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu sambil mencoba menyeberangi kerumunan di sekitarnya. Perlu usaha sedikit lebih keras namun Harry berhasil sampai di sana.

Sebuah pelukan dihadiahkan Daphne padanya. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sesaat sebelum membuatnya lebih rileks. Dibalasnya pelukan gadis bermata biru itu dengan canggung. Daphne mengerutkan kening saat melepaskan pelukan. Kerutan muncul di keningnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau tampak sedikit lebih menyedihkan dari saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu, huh?"

Harry tidak menahan keinginan untuk memutar kedua matanya. Dia sempat melayangkan cibiran ke arah gadis itu; tidak ingin membenarkan pendapat tersebut. Daphne hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas dan mengempaskan tubuh ke salah satu kursi di bawah kanopi payung pantai. Ada satu mangkuk besar es krim yang belum tersentuh terhidang di atas meja. Sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya tanpa jeda.

"Sungguh, Harrison," kata Daphne, "apa Black dan Lupin tidak mengomentari betapa menyedihkannya penampilanmu sekarang? Maksudku, lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu!"

"Jangan berlebihan," Harry menyanggah, tidak terdengar senang. Dia mengikuti gerakan Daphne, menyilangkan kedua kaki, dan bersedekap. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri namun Harry mengatakan tidak ingin memesan apa pun. "Apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di sini, huh?"

Daphne menyendok es krim miliknya dan berkata, "Berbelanja keperluan sekolah, tentu saja, Bodoh. Apa lagi yang aku lakukan?"

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu namun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling, setengah mengabaikan Daphne, dan mengamati sekitar. Dia sudah berbelanja keperluan sekolahnya bersama Sirius dan Lupin sebelum memutuskan pergi ke Gringotts seorang diri. Dapat diingatnya Sirius menawarkan diri mengantar. Akan tetapi sekali lagi Harry mendapati dirinya menolak tawaran itu.

Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa perlu bantuan siapa pun jika memang bisa melakukannya.

"Harrison—?"

Harusnya Harry memerhatikan Daphne yang duduk di seberang meja setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Hanya saja sesuatu menahannya melakukan hal itu. Dia terfokus ke arah lain, di sebuah toko tidak jauh darinya.

Harry sangat mengenali perawakan tubuh itu di manapun dirinya berada. Dia akan dengan mudah mengenali tubuh tinggi bahkan walau hanya dari punggungnya saja.

Voldemort ada di sana, di depan pintu masuk toko tongkat sihir Ollivander. Sosok Lucius Malfoy membayangi Voldemort tepat di belakang; tampak tengah mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Voldemort memerhatikan dalam diam, mata gelapnya tertuju ke arah toko. Harry tidak bisa memprediksi ekspresi apa yang sedang diperlihatkan Voldemort dari posisinya sekarang.

Harry juga tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus senang atau tidak karena kedua orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tangannya berkedut mencoba menyentuh lengan kirinya; membuat Harry mengepalkan tangan.

Tanda Kegelapan di lengan kirinya seperti berdenyut hidup. Namun dia tahu itu hanya perasaan semata. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.

Tidak seperti mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Diamatinya kembali kedua sosok itu. Voldemort—dalam personanya sebagai Marvolo Gaunt—menaiki undakan toko Ollivander sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama Lucius Malfoy.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. _Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di sana?_

Kalah akan keingintahuan yang mulai menyeruak keluar, dia beranjak dari tempat itu. Tanpa disadari kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah; menyeberangi kerumunan para penyihir di sekitarnya.

Instingnya seperti tengah berteriak di dalam kepalanya; mengatakan seperti ada sesuatu menarik yang akan didapatkan di sana.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di sini—di tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa seperti penyihir sesungguhnya. Sudah sangat lama sampai Voldemort mulai sadar bahwa ingatan kecil itu sudah terkubur begitu dalam di antara tumpukan ingatan lainnya.

Sebuah ingatan yang berubah menjadi kenangan tanpa arti.

Dia bahkan sudah melupakan bagaimana euforia yang dirasakannya ketika mendapatkan tongkat sihir pertamanya di tempat ini.

Diedarkannya sepasang mata gelapnya ke sekeliling. Toko Ollivander masih terlihat sama seperti dalam bayangannya dulu. Ratusan—dan bahkan mungkin ribuan—tongkat sihir dalam kotaknya masing-masing ditumpuk sampai mencapai langit-langit toko. Debu tebal menutupi bagian luar kotak seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka terdengar dari salah satu bagian sudut ruangan. Daun pintu terayun, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki tua bertubuh pendek, berambut putih, dan memakai kacamata. Voldemort bisa melihat sosok itu berniat memberikan salam sebelum menyadari keberadaannya.

Sepasang mata kelabu di balik kacamata bundar itu memperlihatkan sedikit keterkejutan. Tubuh tambun itu menegang sesaat sebelum pemiliknya mencoba bersikap santai. Ada senyum perlahan terukir di wajah berkeriput di hadapannya.

"Ah," Ollivander bergumam pelan, menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekat. Laki-laki itu sempat mengelap telapak tangan pada permukaan celemek. Voldemort cukup terkejut tatkala tidak menemukan kegugupan di gestur yang diperlihatkan Ollivander. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali aku melihatmu memasuki tempat ini, Mr. Riddle. Sama sekali tidak pernah kupikirkan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu bahkan setelah selama ini."

Voldemort tidak merasa begitu terkejut ketika mendengar Ollivander menyapanya dengan nama itu; nama yang sampai saat ini masih dibencinya—yang ingin dia buang untuk selamanya. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif. Matanya menatap laki-laki di seberang meja. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu itu. Voldemort seperti berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang coba dikatakan Ollivander.

"Kau masih bisa mengenaliku walau dengan penampilan seperti ini," Voldemort berkata dan mendapati Ollivander melemparkan senyum. "Masih tidak kehilangan keahlianmu, kurasa."

Senyum masih terukir di wajah keriput itu. "Aku masih bisa melihat dirimu dengan jelas walau berada di balik _glamour_ itu, Mr. Riddle," katanya. "Bahkan jika mataku menjadi buta pun, aku masih mengenalimu dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa menipu sihir, termasuk dengan Ramuan Polijus sekalipun. Para penyihir memiliki aura sihirnya masing-masing seperti layaknya sidik jari yang tidak bisa ditiru."

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sekarang suka berbicara dalam teka-teki."

Kedua manik kelabu itu berkilat di balik kacamata bundarnya. Voldemort menemukan dirinya menatap Ollivander cukup lama. Sudah sejak dulu—saat mereka pertama kali bertemu—dia merasa bahwa sang Pembuat Tongkat Sihir bukanlah penyihir biasa. Sudah lama pula pemikiran mengenai Ollivander mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak diketahui penyihir lain terlintas di benaknya.

Hanya saja, sampai saat ini, dia tidak memiliki pendapat mengenai _apa_ sebenarnya Ollivander.

"Suatu kehormatan tempatku didatangi oleh penyihir seperti dirimu." Ada kesan mencemooh di nada suara itu yang coba diabaikannya. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Mr. Riddle?"

Sudut bibir Voldemort kini terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. Dikeluarkannya tongkat sihir miliknya yang selama ini tersembunyi di saku jubah dan menyodorkan benda itu ke arah Ollivander.

"13 ½ inchi, terbuat dari kayu _yew_ dengan inti dari bulu burung _phoenix_ ," Ollivander bergumam pelan, lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya. Laki-laki itu mengusap permukaan tongkat sihir dengan ujung jari jemari, menggumamkan mantra dalam suara bisikan; menyihir sekuntum bunga dalam vas menjadi seekor tikus. Senyum puas muncul di wajah Ollivander. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan tongkat ini."

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tujuan Voldemort datang menemui Ollivander. Dia mengenal dengan baik tongkat sihirnya. Dia juga akan dengan cepat tahu jika memang ada yang salah dengan tongkat sihirnya. Hanya saja, sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan pemikiran itu tidak bisa dienyahkannya dengan mudah.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalau tongkat sihirlah yang memilih penyihirnya sendiri," Voldemort memulai, menerima kembali tongkat sihir yang disodorkan Ollivander. Laki-laki di hadapannya mengamati denganpenuh ketertarikan. "Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau ada seseorang yang bisa memiliki dua tongkat sihir secara bersamaan?"

Ollivander sempat menyipitkan mata sebelum menghela napas. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan memutari meja ke arah rak-rak tinggi penuh kotak tongkat sihir. Ollivander mengambil sebuah kotak secara acak dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari dalam sana.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu tidak mungkin," katanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Setiap penyihir terlahir dengan aura sihir berbeda. Tongkat sihir adalah sarana untuk menyalurkan sihir yang ada. Kecocokan penyihir dan tongkatnya tergantung terhadap sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Ada kalanya aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan sendiri sebelum melihat mencoba satu per satu tongkat sihir di sini."

Ollivander terdiam sejenak. Mata laki-laki itu masih menyipit penuh curiga. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa tujuanmu dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu, Mr. Riddle?"

Voldemort kini tidak berniat menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya. Ditatapnya Ollivander sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi; membuat sang Pembuat Tongkat terpaksa mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau adalah pembuat tongkat sihir yang berpengalaman, bukan?" Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban. Reputasi Ollivander sudah tidak perlu diragukan. "Dan kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu mengenai tongkat sihir yang tidak bisa dikalahkan."

Napas Ollivander tercekat; membuat seringai di wajah Voldemort semakin melebar.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku bagaimana cara menguasai Tongkat sihir Elder."

— _ **tbc**_

 _Akhirnya update~~! Seperti biasa, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya_ _ **Ruby, Ain, PrincessPotterRiddle, teshinami, guest1, Kutoka Mekuto, guest2, Aurorafalter, Crazzy Lucky Rin, octo93, rifqi, novie. clalueaiyaankqmue, SuzyOnix, angelika, Aristy, Hyunnie, Nhac3ss, guest3, mitsuka sakurai, Princess of Darkness. 2351, uzumaki megami, Couphie,**_ _dan sider atau reader yang sudah meluangkang waktu mem-fave serta alert. hayuk, jangan malu-malu. Saya tunggu pendapatnya yaaa~~!_


	3. The Deathly Hallows

"Ah, salah satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian," Ollivander bergumam. Tubuhnya tetap tampak santai, seakan-akan sudah menduga akan pertanyaan laki-laki di hadapannya; menatap lekat iris gelap itu. Ollivander memainkan ujung celemek yang dia kenakan. "Namun sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, Mr. Riddle. Bagiku, Tongkat Elder atau dua relikui yang lainnya hanya sebatas dongeng pengantar tidur. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah ketiga benda Kematian itu memang benar-benar ada atau hanya sekadar cerita semata."

"Benarkah?" Voldemort terdengar tidak percaya. Dia masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sepasang mata kelabu itu. "Tapi asal kau tahu, Mr. Ollivander, aku memercayai legenda itu lebih dari apa pun. Tentunya kau juga memercayainya, bukan? Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang pembuat tongkat sihir. Aku yakin kau mungkin sudah pernah membuktikan mengenai legenda itu. Bukankah Gregorovitch pernah menyombongkan dirinya memiliki Tongkat Elder untuk mencoba menyaingimu?"

Ollivander tidak segera memberikan respons. Laki-laki itu memilih diam. Tidak pula terlihat merasa terintimidasi atas gestur yang diperlihatkan Voldemort. Didorongnya kacamata yang bertengger di hidung, berjalan menjauhi Voldemort ke arah rak-rak di sekelilingnya, dan menyandarkan punggung di sana. Wajah Ollivander tampak serius.

"Harus kuakui kalau aku memang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai Tongkat Elder begitu juga tentang kebenaran mengenai apa yang dikatakan Gregorovitch. Bagiku Gregorovitch hanya mencoba membual," katanya sembari mencibir nama sang pembuat tongkat dari Bulgaria. "Selama hidupku pun aku tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana—dan mengetahui siapa pemilik—Tongkat Elder. Tapi dari cerita yang pernah kudengar, Tongkat Elder hanya bisa dikuasai jika kau mengalahkan pemilik sebelumnya."

"Dan apakah 'mengalahkan' yang kaumaksud adalah dengan membunuh pemiliknya?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Ollivander menunggu beberapa saat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Voldemort. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata, "Tergantung bagaimana kau mendefinisikan 'mengalahkan' itu sendiri, Mr. Riddle."

Salah satu alis Voldemort terangkat, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"'Mengalahkan' mempunyai banyak definisi," lanjut Ollivander. "Bisa berarti kau menghilangkan nyawa lawanmu dengan membunuhnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan para Muggle. Bisa juga berarti kau membuatnya menyerah; melucutinya, membuatnya tidak berdaya."

Ada jeda sejenak. "Mengapa kau terdengar sangat tertarik dengan Tongkat Elder?" Ollivander bertanya lagi sembari memainkan salah satu tongkat sihir buatannya. Ujung ibu jarinya mengusap gagang tongkat sihir yang diukirnya dengan sangat cermat dan penuh ketelitian. "Dibandingkan dengan kedua relikui lain, Tongkat Elder adalah relikui yang menurutku paling lemah. Bahkan Tongkat Elder tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jubah Gaib. Kekuatan Tongkat Elder membuat orang-orang menginginkannya. Kau bisa menemui Kematian dengan sangat mudah jika lengah. Namun berbeda halnya dengan Jubah Gaib"—Ollivander mengerling ke arah kanannya dan menatap sesuatu di sana—"benda itu bisa menyembunyikanmu dari Kematian."

"Begitukah?"

Ollivander kini menganggukkan kepala; mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke arah Voldemort. Senyum yang dilemparkannya mempertegas keriput yang perlahan mulai muncul di wajah. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki benda itu, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Relikui Kematian itu hanya sekadar cerita."

"Memang," Ollivander menjawab. "Tapi aku hanya menarik kesimpulan dari pembicaraan ini. Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Tongkat Elder. Tidak sedang berusaha mencari ketiga Relikui Kematian, hmm?"

Voldemort bergeming. Rahangnya saling terkatup rapat. Dia tidak segera memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan dari sang pembuat tongkat. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Ollivander layaknya seekor serigala yang tengah mengawasi bayi rusa dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kalau itulah tujuanku menemuimu?"

"Ah, begitu." Voldemort mendengar ada nada keterkejutan di suara Ollivander. Disadarinya pula keterkejutan itu menyiratkan kepura-puraan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di sini," kata Voldemort. Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan menemukan apa pun di sini. Dirasakannya dia seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam kegelapan di mana tidak ada secercah cahaya pun yang menerangi sekitarnya.

Dia seperti buta; tidak tahu jalan apa yang harus dipilihnya di antara kegelapan.

Tidak tahu apa yang mungkin ada di hadapannya.

Putus asa. Tanpa arah dan ... tersesat.

Tapi tentu saja Voldenort tidak akan mudah menyerah. Dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu—bukan pula seseorang yang akan terpuruk di lubang keputusasaan.

Pasti ada jalan.

Pasti ada secercah cahaya di antara kegelapan itu. Bahkan kalau memang tidak ada sekalipun, Voldemort sendirilah yang akan menciptakan cahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu, Mr. Riddle," Ollivander berujar ketika Voldemort baru saja berniat meninggalkan toko; menyadarkan dirinya. Suara panggilan Ollivander berhasil membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Ditatapnya laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu dari balik bahu. Ollivander tengah menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Apa kau tahu bahwa tongkat sihirmu memiliki saudara? Sebuah tongkat sihir yang memiliki inti sama, dari bulu seekor burung _phoenix_ yang sama?"

Sepasang mata gelap itu melebar sesaat sebelum menatap sang pembuat tongkat dengan tajam. Voldemort memutar tubuh, berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Ollivander. Perlahan, seringai mulai muncul di wajah pucat itu.

"Aku tahu," Voldemort menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam puncak tongkat berjalannya dengan erat. "Dan aku juga tahu siapa pemiliknya, Mr. Ollivander. Aku sedikit terkejut kalau kau baru memberitahuku sekarang. Sungguh kebetulan yang tidak disangka, bukan?"

Kali ini, kedua pupil mata kelabu itulah yang melebar sembari menyaksikan punggung Voldemort berjalan meninggalkan toko. Voldemort tidak menunggu Ollivander untuk memberikan jawaban atau sekadar berkomentar.

Dia berjalan keluar dari sekalipun laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang walau sadar sepasang mata seperti mengawasinya dari balik bayang-bayang.

.

.

Suara denting lonceng terdengar seperti tengah mengiringi kepergian kedua laki-laki itu; meninggalkan keheningan di udara sekitar. Atmosfer seketika berubah dengan cepat; dari yang sebelumnya berat dan menekan menjadi ringan dan tenang. Beban berat yang sebelumnya menekan sekeliling seolah-olah diangkat; menyisakan ruang hampa dan lebar.

Ollivander terlihat mengembuskan napas panjang. Jari-jarinya yang sudah berkeriput menggenggam pinggiran meja cukup erat. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata yang hampir merosot dari hidungnya, berjalan ke arah pintu, dan menguncinya dari dalam. Laki-laki itu bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Dia lalu berdeham.

"Bisakah kau kini keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu?" Ollivander bertanya di antara keheningan tokonya. Mata kelabu di balik kacamata itu tertuju ke salah satu sudut—di dekat rak paling tinggi—dan sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap ke arah tempat itu. "Aku tahu kau ada di sana, _my boy_. Mengapa kau tidak berhenti bersembunyi?"

Ada senyum yang diperlihatkan di wajah Ollivander. Kedua mata kelabu itu seolah-olah tengah menatap melewati Jubah Gaib yang menutupi tubuhnya. Harry menghela napas panjang dan menarik Jubah Gaib itu. Tubuhnya kini terlihat tanpa ada yang menutupi.

"Bagaimana Anda—?"

"—bagaimana aku tahu kalau sejak tadi kau bersembunyi di sana, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander memotong sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur menyentuh Jubah Gaib di tangannya; menyapukan ujung jari jemarinya di permukaan benda itu. "Aku bisa melihat melewati sihir apa pun. Aku bahkan bisa melihatmu yang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib ini."

Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Harry. Ditatapnya Ollivander tanpa berkedip. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum dan seperti tidak marah setelah mengingat kalau dirinya mencuri dengar pembicaraan di dalam toko.

Dan Harry tidak berhenti untuk terkejut tatkala Ollivander mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan lain—melalui satu-satunya pintu di dalam toko tempat laki-laki itu muncul pertama kalinya—dan menyuguhkan secangkir teh kepada dirinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Harry hanya duduk dan menatap cangkir tehnya yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Sekuntum bunga _chamomile_ mengapung di atas permukaannya.

"Jangan hanya melihatnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku sedang berusaha meracuni minumanmu, Mr. Potter," Ollivander terdengar sedang berusaha untuk bergurau. Sang pembuat tongkat itu menyesap minuman dari cangkirnya; membuat Harry melakukan hal serupa.

Sensasi hangat segera menyebar dari mulut menuju ke tenggorokannya; mengantarkan kehangatan sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Harry merasa rileks. Bahunya merosot sampai dia bisa menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kayu di belakangnya.

Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun, lebih karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia juga tidak menduga kalau Ollivander akan menyadari keberadaannya yang menyelinap diam-diam di balik Jubah Gaib sebelum Lucius Malfoy menutup pintu. Dia berusaha keras agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Harry bahkan tidak berani untuk menarik napas terlalu dalam.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" Ollivander melemparkan pertanyaan dan berhasil memaksa perhatiannya kembali teralih ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak hal, Mr. Potter."

Harry membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya diletakkan di atas meja. Ollivander seperti bisa membaca apa yang saat ini dia pikirkan.

"Memang ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sir, apalagi setelah... _well_ , kau tahu sendiri," katanya, berusaha bersikap sopan. Ollivander memberikan anggukan; menandakan bahwa dia mendengarkan kata-kata Harry. "Aku mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan Vol—maksudku, Mr. Riddle?—mengenai Relikui Kematian."

Seulas senyum misterius diberikan Ollivander kepada dirinya. "Ah, ya, Relikui Kematian," laki-laki itu bergumam. "Apa yang kauketahui mengenai hal itu, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui cerita itu sampai mendengar pembicaraan Ollivander dan Voldemort.

"Sungguh bodohnya aku. Aku hampir lupa kalau kau dibesarkan di kalangan Muggle." Harry mencoba tidak melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana Ollivander mengetahui hal itu. Dilihatnya sang pembuat tongkat meraih satu batang kecil karbon di sebelah kirinya bersama secarik perkamen. Harry mengamati laki-laki itu mulai menorehkan ujung karbon dan membentuk sebuah garis, diikuti lingkaran, dan terakhir sebuah segitiga mengelilingi garis dan lingkaran. "Relikui Kematian. Tongkat sihir Elder, Batu Kebangkitan, dan terakhir"—Ollivander mengerling ke arah Jubah Gaib di atas meja—"Jubah Gaib. Dikatakan orang yang memiliki ketika benda itu akan bisa menaklukan _Kematian_."

Lalu Ollivander pun mulai bercerita mengenai tiga saudara laki-laki Peverell dan Kematian.

Harry mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang pembuat tongkat; bercerita mengenai tiga laki-laki yang bertemu dengan Kematian.

"... Jadi," Harry berkata setelah Ollivander selesai bercerita. Laki-laki itu menyesap tehnya yang sudah dingin. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau seseorang mendapatkan ketiga Relikui Kematian?"

"Menurutmu sendiri, apa yang mungkin terjadi?" Ollivander justru berbalik bertanya. Harry bersumpah mata kelabu Ollivander berkilat di balik kacamatanya. "Aku yakin kalau kau lebih pintar dari yang terlihat dari luar, Mr. Potter."

Kerutan muncul di kening Harry. Tanpa disadarinya, dia menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan menatap Ollivander dengan penuh pertanyaan. Dia tidak langsung menjawab; berusaha mencerna kalimat Ollivander sambil mengingat cerita Tiga Saudara.

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau seseorang memiliki ketiga Relikui Kematian? Apa yang akan didapatkan? Kekayaan? Kemasyuran? Atau ... kekuatan?

Entah mengapa Harry berpikir bukan itulah yang didapat. Bukankah Antioch dan Cadmus Peverell meregang nyawa atas kebodohan mereka sendiri? Lalu kemudian hanya Ignotus sendiri yang mampu bertahan dan mati dengan wajar?

Lalu apa—?

Apa alasan yang mungkin terdengar masuk akal sampai Voldemort berusaha mencari relikui itu?

Kematian itu sendiri? Atau ... atau mungkin—?

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ollivander bertanya lagi. Harry mencoba tidak memedulikan bagaimana sang pembuat tongkat sihir itu menyeringai lebar. "Ayolah, Mr. Potter, pasti ada sebuah pemikiran yang muncul di kepalamu; yang menggelitik di bawah tempurung kepala dan mencoba melesak keluar untuk dikatakan."

Harry tidak ingin mengakui hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Ollivander memang ada benarnya. Semakin dipikirkan, Harry mulai bisa menduga apa yang mungkin terjadi; apa kemungkinan yang akan didapat.

"Aku ... punya dugaan," kata Harry pada akhirnya. Dia mengusapkan ujung ibu jari pada gagang cangkir; membentuk pola-pola acak. "Anda mengatakan kalau orang yang mengusai ketiga relikui akan mampu menaklukan Kematian. Apakah itu artinya mereka tidak akan bisa mati?"

Seringai di wajah Ollivander semakin melebar. Ada ekspresi kemenangan di wajah tua itu seolah-olah Ollivander baru saja memenangkan sesuatu.

"Keabadian," kata Ollivander, "itulah yang akan kaudapat jika menjadi pemilik ketiga Relikui Kematian. Tidakkah kau tertarik, Mr. Potter? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki satu dari tiga relikui di tanganmu?"

.

.

Voldemort berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding batu di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tegak. Kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada. Dia tidak memedulikan sekeliling; bahkan ketika beberapa pasang dari para penyihir wanita mengerling penuh minat ke arahnya.

Dia tidak peduli. Sepasang mata gelapnya hanya tertuju ke arah pintu di sampingnya; mengawasi bak seekor burung elang.

Lama dia berada di sana, tidak memedulikan sinar matahari yang membakar. Udara panas menerpa wajahnya; membuat kulitnya seperti seperti digigit semut kecil. Dia hanya perlu berdiri selama beberapa menit sebelum telinganya menangkap suara engsel pintu diputar diiringi suara lonceng yang berdenting lembut. Sosok yang dia tunggu muncul dari pintu yang tertutup; membuatnya bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Langkahnya cepat dan tangkas. Tangannya terulur mencengkeram lengan kurus kecokelatan itu. Pemiliknya tampak terkejut—dengan kedua mata _emerald_ yang melebar sempurna—menatap nyalang dan liar.

Tidak dibiarkannya pemilik mata _emerald_ itu mengatakan apa pun. Ditariknya tubuh itu ke arah gang sempit di antara toko Ollivander dan toko buku. Aroma tidak sedap berasal dari tumpukan sampah di sudut.

Ditekannya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu pada permukaaan dinding yang keras; mengabaikan bagaimana pemiliknya meronta melepaskan diri. Matanya mengawasi hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Dengan mulut saling terkatup, pemuda di hadapannya menggeram marah.

"Halo, Harrison," sapanya. "Aku harap kali ini kau berhenti untuk menghindariku."

— _ **tbc**_

 _ **next:**_

 _Embusan napas mereka beradu; membentuk kabut tipis menghalangi pandangan. Diam dalam keheningan sebelum sang Iblis berbisik di telinganya, "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan memastikanmu menjadi milikku. Walau itu artinya aku harus melepaskan semua ini."_

 _..._

 _Apa saya baru update lagi? horray? Maaf word-nya tidak bisa sepanjang dulu saat masih menggarap BFA. Saya hanya sempat mengetik sampai di sini saja, orz. Mata dan waktu tidak memungkinkan seperti dulu /gegulingan_

 _As usual, a lot of thank yous and kisses to_ _ **Princess of Darkness. 2351, guest1, octo93, Kutoka Mekuto, Antinninta, yuyu, novie. clalueaiyaankqmue, guest2, guest3, yeyens, Aristy, teshinami, rifqi, Crazy Lucky Rin, Blueonyx Syiie, AR Keynes, naruliesa, KazukiNatsu, AlfaRuz yeye AL,**_ _and_ _ **fujohidden.**_ _Thank you so much for your support, dear~~! See you ASAP!_


	4. The Devil

Rasa sakit menyebar saat punggungnya menghantam permukaan dinding. Nyeri seketika dirasakannya pada siku yang menyentuh permukaan keras di belakangnya. Dia meringis sembari menatap nyalang dan liar ke arah penyerangnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya bersitatap dengan kedua iris merah yang seolah-olah menyala laksana api di antara keremangan gang sempit itu. Sepasang mata tersebut memperlihatkan kemarahan yang tidak ingin disembunyikan. Tubuhnya hampir bergetar aneh sebelum secepat mungkin coba disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

Dia balas menatap kedua iris merah itu; merasakan kemarahan yang sama dari sosok di hadapannya. Dia menggeram dan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau—"

Kalimat itu tidak dapat diselesaikannya. Voldemort menekan tubuhnya semakin rapat ke arah dinding. Permukaan kasar batu bata di belakangnya berhasil menggores kulitnya yang terekspos. Harry meringis, kedua mata terpejam ketika embusan napas Voldemort—yang panas dan memburu—menerpa wajahnya; mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya berusaha untuk bersembunyi dariku," Voldemort berkata. Nada suara laki-laki itu sangat rendah sampai Harry nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sihir Voldemort mengejolak liar; menciptakan dengung ribuan sayap lebah di telinganya. "Apa kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Harrison?"

Harry bergeming sembari menatap mata merah di hadapannya. Dia membuka mulut. Namun saat menyadari tidak ada satu pun kata sanggahan yang terlintas di benaknya, Harry menutup mulut. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Napas mereka saling beradu di antara jarak yang Voldemort ciptakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di dalam toko Ollivander?" Harry bertanya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Voldemort barusan. Dia mencoba mengabaikan saat laki-laki di hadapannya menggeram marah dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Oh," Voldemort menjawab, tidak terdengar senang. "Miss Greengrass berbaik hati memberitahuku di mana kau berada saat kami bertemu. Tidak kusangka dia mengatakan kau masuk ke toko Ollivander saat melihatku dan Lucius masuk di sana." Voldemort terdiam sejenak. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur, menyentuh dagunya, dan memaksanya mendongakkan kepala. "Katakan padaku, Harrison, di mana kau bersembunyi sampai aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku yakin kalau kau bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dalam sana dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kami. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti mungkin keingintahuan itu akan membunuhmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Sudut bibir Voldemort terangkat. Kedua mata merah itu seperti berkilat di bawah bayang-bayang bangunan toko Ollivander.

"Sungguh?" Voldemort mencela. "Apa liburan musim panas sudah membuat otakmu berkarat? Aku yakin kalau kau lebih pintar dari ini, Harrison. Ayo, jangan—"Voldemort mengelus dagunya dengan ujung ibu jari"—bermain-main. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Dan sejak kapan aku juga punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu, _my Lord_?" Harry memberikan penekanan di dua kata terakhir; tidak peduli dengan kemarahan yang tampak jelas dari gestur tubuh Voldemort.

Harry sudah menduga akan merasakan kemarahan itu. Dia sangat tahu kalau Voldemort tidak segan-segan menyakitinya jika pendapat mereka berbeda. Hanya saja, ketika sang Pangeran Kegelapan menarik tubuh dan melepaskan dagunya, Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu. Dia menatap Voldemort dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Didengarnya laki-laki itu menghela napas—sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya diperlihatkan Voldemort.

Membuat Harry berpikir kalau saat ini Voldemort terlihat lebih ... manusiawi.

"Apakah ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat keras kepala, Harrison?" Harry sama sekali tidak menduga akan pertanyaan itu sehingga hanya mengerutkan kening. "Kau sangat keras kepala sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap dirimu."

Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya bahkan tidak berkedip menatap laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua mata Voldemort kini telah berubah menjadi gelap. Tidak ada sisa-sisa mata laksana batu _ruby_ itu di mana pun. Sekarang, ketika Harry mengamati Voldemort dengan lekat, dia merasa ada yang berubah. Pandangannya terhadap laki-laki itu sedikit berbeda dari saat terakhir kali bertemu.

Harry sempat berpikir bahwa Voldemort akan marah karena dia tidak pernah menerima panggilan laki-laki itu. Ketika Tanda Kegelapan di lengan kirinya berdenyut sakit—pertanda kalau Voldemort menghendaki kehadarinnya—dia hanya akan menekankan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanda itu. Dia menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencakar Tanda Kegelapan tersebut dengan kuku-kuku jarinya. Saat perih mulai dirasakan, sampai Harry tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia akan menggigit bantal dan meredam teriakannya agar Sirius dan Lupin tidak bisa mendengar hal itu.

Rasa sakit tersebut bahkan masih bisa dirasakannya ketika Tanda Kegelapan itu tidak lagi berdenyut hidup; hanya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan bengkak.

Harry sangat membenci Voldemort setiap kali laki-laki itu melakukan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa membuktikan bahwa semua ini, apa yang aku inginkan darimu, bukanlah permainan?" Suara Voldemort terdengar sangat jelas; tidak teredam oleh suara-suara di sekitar mereka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau berhenti menganggap kalau kau bukan sekadar bidak di atas papan caturku?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Voldemort kembali membuatnya terkejut. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Harry menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Dia bergeming dalam keheningan yang tercipta di sekitarnya; mencerna maksud di balik kata-kata Voldemort.

Apa yang ingin sang Pangeran Kegelapan buktikan? Apakah itu perlu? Apakah pendapatnya penting?

Bukankah selama ini Voldemort selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka hati tanpa memedulikan kehendak dan keinginannya? Bukankah pendapatnya seperti tidak berguna dan diperlukan? Bahkan saat Harry mempunyai pendapat berbeda sekalipun, Voldemort lebih memikirkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Voldemort tidak akan peduli siapa pun.

Lalu kini ... apa yang berubah?

"Apa lagi permainan yang kaumainkan, Mr. Riddle?" Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana sorot keterkejutan itu terlihat di mata gelap Voldemort ketika dia memanggil laki-laki tersebut dengan nama yang Ollivander gunakan. "Apa yang saat ini kauinginkan dariku?"

Voldemort tidak segera menjawab. Harry tidak bisa menebak apa yang Voldemort pikirkan. Laki-laki itu mendadak diam seribu bahasa; menatapnya dengan sepasang mata gelap yang seolah-olah mampu membaca isi hatinya.

Seperti Voldemort mengetahui keinginan terdalam yang diharapkan.

... rahasia terkelam yang dimilikinya.

Harry terdiam tidak bergerak. Matanya mengawasi setiap gerakan Voldemort, layaknya seekor serigala yang mengawasi buruan. Hanya saja, jauh di dalam hatinya, Harry tahu bahwa saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa pun terlebih setelah merasakan sihir milik laki-laki itu mulai bergerak liar; menekan dan menguncinya bagai sebuah rantai tak kasat mata.

Voldemort bergerak. Gestur tubuh laki-laki itu memperlihatkan kesan ingin berhati-hati. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan seperti sedang menapak di wilayah yang belum terjamah; sangat hati-hati dan penuh pertimbangan sambil melihat reaksi apa yang akan Harry perlihatnya.

Langkah laki-laki itu baru terhenti saat Voldemort memasuki ruang pribadinya; memperkecil jarak di antara mereka sampai nyaris tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Apa yang aku inginkan darimu?" Voldemort mengulang pertanyaannya. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala, mendekatkan wajah, dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Sepasang mata gelap itu seperti ingin menetrasi dirinya; mengharapkan Harry untuk pasrah dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Sihir Voldemort kembali bergerak liar menyerupai lidah-lidah api neraka.

Dan Voldemort ada di antaranya, bagai malaikat yang jauh ke Neraka.

Bagai sesosok Iblis yang sedang menggoda seorang umat manusia.

Napasnya tercekat dan mulai memburu. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dan membuat telapak tangannya basah. Jari jemari tangannya berkedut pelan; ingin mencoba menggapai ke arah sosok itu dan menyapukan jarinya di permukaan kulit pucat tersebut.

Voldemort berada sangat dekat, memerangkapnya dalam pesona sihir yang sangat kuat, sampai Harry merasa sesak serta sulit bernapas.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Harrison," kata Voldemort. Nada seduktif yang meluncur dari bibir itu terdengar seperti sebuah godaan. Sang Iblis kini menggodanya dengan kata-kata beracun dan mengharapkannya untuk jatuh dalam lubang penuh dosa dan dalam.

Embusan napas mereka beradu, membentuk kabut tipis menghalangi pandangan. Diam dalam keheningan semu sebelum sang Iblis mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik di telinganya, "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan memastikanmu menjadi milikku. Walau itu artinya aku harus melepaskan semua ini."

Kalimat-kalimat itu terdengar seperti janji di telinganya. Terdengar seperti sebuah harapan saat Voldemort berbicara.

"Bahkan setelah kau tahu bahwa anak yang disebutkan di dalam ramalan Trelawney adalah aku dan bukan Neville Longbottom?"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbicara seperti itu kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal tersebut terlebih setelah mengingat bahwa itu hanyalah spekulasi Dumbledore semata. Jika bisa, Harry ingin menarik kembali kata-kata tersebut. Jika bisa, dia tidak ingin mengungkitnya.

"Apa—?" Voldemort terdengar sangat terkejut. Sihir di sekitar laki-laki di hadapannya menghilang dengan sekejap. Harry merasakan sekitarnya kembali normal. Dia mulai bisa mendengar kembali suara-suara para penyihir di sekitarnya yang sebelum ini menguap entah ke mana. Dari sudut matanya Harry menyadari beberapa penyihir yang berjalan melewati gang sempit itu mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

Voldemort diam dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh. Harry mencoba menegakkan tubuh, melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang, dan menumpukan tubuh sepenuhnya pada dinding.

"... Dumbledore," Harry memulai, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang mata gelap itu namun tidak mampu melakukannya. "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau kemungkinan aku adalah anak di dalam ramalan. Kalau aku—"

"—jangan bercanda," Voldemort mendesis. Tangan laki-laki itu mengepal dan memukul dinding batu di samping kepalanya. Kemarahan kembali tampak di wajah itu. "Kau tidak mungkin—Harrison jangan bermain-main dengan semua ini. Kau percaya dengan omong kosong yang dikatakan laki-laki tua itu?"

Harry termangu, meresapi kata-kata sang Pangeran Kegelapan di hadapannya. Harus diakui bahwa dia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan pembicaraan yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Dumbledore; mengenai pendapat sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu terhadap sebuah ramalan dari Trelawney.

Dia ingin sepenuhnya tidak memercayai Dumbledore. Dia hanya ingin menganggap semua itu hanyalah alasan Dumbledore untuk membuatnya bimbang. Laki-laki itu pasti sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Voldemort. Lagi pula, Harry sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ramalan apa pun.

Dia akan membuat takdirnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan siapa pun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Voldemort? Bukankah ramalan itu pula yang membuat laki-laki di hadapannya membunuh James dan Lily Potter? Bukankah Harry sendirilah yang kemungkinan akan mati kalau saja ayahnya tidak menyembunyikannya di panti asuhan itu?

Harry tahu bahwa Voldemort memikirkan ramalan tersebut lebih dari siapa pun. Dia bisa menduga Voldemort terlalu takut untuk dikalahkan bahkan oleh seorang bayi berusia beberapa bulan.

Bukankah itu menggelikan? Voldemort—yang dikatakan penyihir terhebat setelah Dumbledore—takut terhadap bayi lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri?

"Apa kau takut, _my_ _Lord_?" Harry bertanya; lebih karena ingin melihat reaksi dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Suaranya menggema di lorong sempit itu. Dia sungguh ingin melihat kepanikan dan mungkin ketakutan di wajah pucat tersebut.

Ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Voldemort setelah mengetahui semua ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Harry kembali bertanya setelah tak juga mendapatkan reaksi dari Voldemort. "Apa setelah kau tahu bahwa kemungkinan aku adalah anak dalam ramalan—orang yang mungkin akan mengalahkanmu—kau masih berpikir aku pantas berada dalam permainanmu?"

Tubuh Voldemort mulai bergetar. Laki-laki di hadapannya mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Napas berat dan memburu itu saling bersahutan dengan napasnya. Dapat dilihatnya Voldemort tengah berusaha menguasai diri. Harry ingin memberi pujian mengenai pengendalian diri Voldemort yang begitu hebat. Beberapa detik lalu dia melihat ada kemarahan di wajah itu. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, kemarahan tersebut hilang tanpa bekas. Wajah Voldemort tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Laki-laki itu memang diam namun tidak memungkiri bahwa sepasang mata gelap milik Voldemort menyimpan begitu banyak misteri yang tidak bisa ditebaknya.

Dilihatnya Voldemort berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu sudah membuka mulut sebelum seseorang di ujung lorong sempit itu berseru memanggil namanya. Harry memutar kepala dengan cepat. Bukan hanya kedua matanya saja yang melebar karena terkejut mendapati sosok Sirius Black ada di sana; berdiri dengan kening berkerut dan seolah-olah menunggunya memberikan respons.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Sirius berjalan mendekat. Langkah ayah baptisnya terhenti ketika memandang ada seseorang bersamanya. Kedua mata abu-abu Sirius melirik ke arah Voldemort dan dirinya secara bergantian. "Kau baik-baik saja, _kiddo_?"

"Yeah, tentu saja," Harry menjawab dengan cepat sembari melirik ke arah Voldemort saat laki-laki itu beringsut menjauh; tidak sekalipun terpengaruh dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Sirius. "Kau mencariku?"

Sirius Black tidak segera menjawab. Ayah baptisnya mengamati Voldemort—walau yang bersangkutan memilih tidak peduli—dalam diam. Menggelengkan kepala, Sirius mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Harry; mengatakan kalau mereka harus segera kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan Remus sudah menunggu mereka di _Leaky Cauldron_.

Harry sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti langkah kaki Sirius yang perlahan meninggalkan lorong sempit itu. Sempat mencuri pandang dari balik bahu dan menyadari bahwa Voldemort masih mengamatinya dalam diam.

Dia tahu arti dari tatapan yang dilayangkan sepasang iris gelap tersebut.

... bahwa pembicaraan mereka belumlah selesai.

.

.

Hanya suara langkah kaki menatap di atas lantai marmer yang terdengar; menggema di sekitar karena terpantul oleh dinding-dinding tinggi dan dingin. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di sana. Dia tahu itu. Sudah semua pegawai Kementerian Sihir meninggalkan tempat ini. Para _Unspeakable_ pun sudah dibebas-tugaskan. Dia mempunyai beberapa Pelahap Maut di Departemen ini bukan tanpa alasan—bukan sekadar pajangan semata.

Langkahnya pasti melewati lorong sempit yang menghubungkan Ruang Waktu dan Aula Ramalan. Voldemort tahu bahwa dia berada di tempat yang benar hanya dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Aula Ramalan itu mempunyai kesan dingin seperti bau kematian. Atapnya tinggi menyerupai atap gereja dan dipenuhi rak-rak tinggi berisi ribuan bola-bola kecil. Debu tebal menempel di permukaan bola-bola yang mengeluarkan pendar suram. Lilin-lilin diletakkan di sepanjang lorong; menyala membentuk lidah api berwarna biru dan menciptakan bayang-bayang mengerikan pada dinding dan permukaan bola-bola kaca.

Voldemort berjalan sendiri. Lorong demi lorong dilewatinya tanpa kesulitan. Tangannya bahkan tidak berpegangan pada dinding untuk membantunya berjalan dalam keremangan ruangan.

Dia baru berhenti ketika mencapai baris ke-97 di antara ratusan baris-baris rak berisi bola ramalan. Voldemort sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika matanya menemukan bola ramalan yang dicarinya. Sepasang mata laksana _ruby_ -nya melebar membaca kalimat yang tercetak di sana.

 _S.P.T kepada A.P.W.B.D  
Pangeran Kegelapan  
dan (?) Harry Potter_

Kini, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Diam tidak bergerak dalam kesendiriannya. Tangannya yang terulur hendak meraih bola ramalan itu terhenti di udara. Dia membiarkannya seperti itu; dalam hati menimbang apakah harus meraih bola tersebut atau tidak.

Jadi ... apa yang dikatakan Harrison memang benar? Jadi anak laki-laki itulah yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan Trelawney dan bukan Longbottom?

Voldemort menolak percaya. Bahkan ketika kedua matanya dengan jelas membaca nama di bola itu, benaknya menolak kenyataan tersebut. Bukankah anak dalam ramalan itu adalah Neville Longbottom? Bukankah dia sempat mati karena anak laki-laki itu?

Lalu mengapa sekarang justru nama anak lainlah yang terukir di sana?

Voldemort mendesis marah. Diambilnya bola ramalan itu dengan kasar. Di tangannya saat ini, bola itu tidak bergerak; seperti tengah berusaha untuk mencemooh dirinya.

Lama dia hanya menatap benda di tangannya, menekankan jari jemarinya di permukaan dingin itu sebelum bola tersebut mengeluarkan pendar yang lebih terang.

Ada sebuah suara mulai terdengar. Suara seorang wanita yang bernada berat dan dingin. Voldemort seolah-olah bisa melihat wajah Trelawney di dalam bola ramalan itu; membacakan kalimat demi kalimat yang menjadi asal penyebab ketakutan terbesarnya.

" _Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat ... dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh ... dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan ... dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan ... Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh."_

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau setelah mendengarkan ramalan itu, Voldemort membanting bola di tangannya sampai hancur menjadi ribuan kepingan kecil.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Ada yang bertanya apakah fanfiksi ini akan berakhir m-preg? Nope. Sayangnya saya bukan penganut aliran m-preg jadi itu tidak akan ada di sini—atau fanfiksi-fanfiksi saya yang lain terus ... apa akan ada lemon? We will see later, okay #wink2_

 _Shout-out untuk_ _ **Kutoka Mekuto, Princess of Darkness. 2351, novie. clalueaiyaankqmue, shin is minoz, Aristy, uchiha senju naru hime, key, teshinami, yeyens, AR Keynes, guest1, rifqi, yuyu, naruliesa, KazukiNatsu, Arin, Blueonyx Syiie, lilywiwin17, S-O,**_ _dan untuk reader yang hanya mampir dan nge-fave/alert. thank you so much~!_


	5. The Deal

**September, 1995**

Harry sudah semakin merasa familier dengan pemandangan di hadapannya begitu melewati palang di antara peron 9 dan 10 Stasiun _King's_ _Cross_. Hiruk-pikuk percakapan terdengar menyaingi suara-suara dari hewan peliharaan di dalam sangkar mereka. Beberapa anak berlarian di sepanjang peron sementara yang lain sibuk berbicara dengan orangtua mereka. Di sebelah kirinya, Harry melihat seorang ibu mengecup puncak kepala anak laki-laki yang tampak cemas.

 _Mungkin tahun pertama_ , pikirnya tanpa sadar.

Diedarkannya pandangan. Mesin _Hogwarts Express_ sudah dinyalakan. Uap dan asap bercampur menjadi satu di udara; seolah-olah menjadi pertanda kalau kereta akan segera berangkat.

Harry mendorong trolinya. Terdengar Hedwig sempat ber-uhu kesal ketika ujung troli miliknya tidak sengaja menyenggol troli lain milik seorang anak laki-laki yang melintas. Dia hanya melirik sekilas, tidak begitu memedulikan hal tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Seorang petugas membantunya menaikkan troli ke dalam kompartemen barang bersamaan dengan peluit panjang pertama berbunyi. Dia bergegas menyusuri peron, menyeruak di antara kerumunan, mencari pintu masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Harry," Sirius memanggil. Dia sempat terkejut akan keberadaan ayah baptisnya sebelum teringat kalau Sirius dan Lupin-lah yang mengantarnya ke stasiun. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu dengan kening sedikit berkerut. "Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

Gestur tubuh Sirius terlihat tidak tenang, seperti ada yang tengah dipikirkan ayah baptisnya. Harry melirik ke arah Remus Lupin. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri di salah satu pilar tidak jauh darinya. Seulas senyum dilemparkan sang _werewolf_ saat pandangan mereka bertemu; membalasnya dengan senyum serupa.

Dalam anggukan singkat Harry mengikuti langkah kaki Sirius. Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya, dan berdeham. Sirius menyandarkan punggung pada dinding.

Harry sama sekali tidak mempunyai satu ide pun mengenai apa yang akan dibicarakan Sirius. Laki-laki itu tidak mulai berbicara; hanya diam sembari menatapnya seperti tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

Apapun alasannya, semua itu cukup membuat seorang Sirius Black tampak gugup.

"Dengar, Harry," Sirius akhirnya memulai. Tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan kumis yang mulai tumbuh lagi sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Aku tahu kalau mungkin selama ini kau masih belum menganggapku sebagai ayah baptismu sepenuhnya." Harry membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja Sirius sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangan dan memintanya diam. "Dan aku juga tahu mungkin sulit untukmu membuka diri terhadap orang lain. Kau mungkin bahkan menganggapku hanya salah satu orang dewasa yang menjagamu sampai cukup umur. Aku tidak tahu pendapatmu mengenai diriku karena jujur saja, _kiddo_ , kau tidak pernah mengutarakannya dan aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Dalam hatinya, Harry menyetujui kata-kata Sirius walau tidak tahu ke arah mana percakapan ini tertuju.

"Apapun yang akan kukatakan sekarang," Sirius melanjutkan. Harry melihat keseriusan terpancar di sepasang mata abu-abu di hadapannya, "bukan berarti aku ingin bertindak sebagai orangtua bagimu. Aku bukan James dan Lily atau berpikir ingin menggantikan mereka. Kau sudah hidup sendiri sejak kecil dan aku mengerti bahwa kau bisa menjaga diri. Hanya saja ... untuk kali ini berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Harry hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Sirius sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Sirius menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak menyisir helaian rambut gelapnya sebelum menundukkan kepala dan menurunkan nada suaranya sehingga Harry mau tidak mau harus mendekat.

"Laki-laki yang pernah kulihat berbicara denganmu beberapa hari lalu," Sirius berkata, terlihat tidak nyaman akan pembicaraan mereka. Seketika Harry merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, Harry. Tapi melihat bahwa laki-laki itu—Mr. Gaunt atau siapapun dia—mempunyai hubungan dengan Kementerian dan Lucius Malfoy, aku tidak yakin bahwa akan baik bagimu berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Dia _berbahaya_. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat melihatnya."

Harry tidak tahu apakah saat ini dia harus memuji intuisi tidak mendasar Sirius atau tidak. Dia tidak sedikit pun menduga bahwa ayah baptisnya akan menyadari—apalagi mengingat—Voldemort. Harry masih ingat bahwa Sirius tidak mengatakan apapun dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Sirius bahkan tidak menyinggung hal itu di hadapan Remus Lupin.

Lalu mengapa pembicaraan ini terjadi di saat Harry akan segera kembali ke Hogwarts? Sirius masih punya beberapa hari untuk melakukannya sebelum hari ini tiba.

"Jangan berlebihan, Sirius," Harry membalas. Dia mencoba membuat tubuhnya terlihat santai. "Mr. Gaunt hanya bersikap sopan dengan menyapaku. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di luar toko Ollivander. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan apapun dengannya."

Terlihat jelas laki-laki di hadapannya tidak menanggapi dengan sepenuh hati penjelasannya. Walau demikian, Sirius memilih diam. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum akhirnya Sirius menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk; bersamaan dengan peluit panjang _Hogwarts_ _Express_ berbunyi nyaring.

"Oke," Sirius berkata, menepuk pelan bahunya, dan tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin aku memang bersikap berlebihan. Tapi jangan menganggapku ingin bersikap seperti orangtua, Harry. Bagaimanapun untuk saat ini kau adalah tanggungjawabku. Aku hanya ... _well_ , kau tahu, tidak ingin kau terlibat ke dalam masalah. Aku mencemaskanmu, _kiddo_."

Harry hanya melemparkan senyum setengah canggung ke arah Sirius. Dia tidak memberikan respons apapun dan memilih segera berjalan meninggalkan ayah baptisnya seketika setelah laki-laki itu memberikan pelukan kepada dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat memasuki kereta; terlalu takut bahwa Sirius akan melihat kebenaran yang coba disembunyikannya di balik kata-katanya barusan.

Tapi ... Harry tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, bukan? Dia memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Voldemort. Harry justru sangat yakin setelah ini sang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak berniat berhubungan lagi dengannya terlebih setelah bagaimana dia menjelaskan mengenai ramalan yang pernah dibuat Trelawney.

Namun entah mengapa ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang tidak menyetujui pemikiran itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya Harry masih berharap akan bertemu laki-laki tersebut.

Ditariknya napas panjang dua kali, tidak mengerti dari mana pemikiran menggelikan itu muncul. Tangannya menggenggam tiang besi dengan erat kala kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sirius tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan ke arahnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Sirius Black tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara. Dia sudah melihat Remus berjalan ke arahnya segera setelah Harry berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Tidak sekalipun matanya beralih ke arah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tidak jauh darinya. Harry sudah masuk ke dalam kereta dan menunggu untuk berangkat menuju Hogwarts.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sirius menjawab. Dia menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada dinding. Pasrah ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Harry. "Apa kau pikir Harry akan menuruti nasehatku?"

Selama beberapa saat, Sirius tidak mendengar tanggapan dari sang _werewolf_ sehingga membuatnya menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. Pandangan dari sepasang manik cokelat madu itu tertuju ke arah kereta yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi di langit. Kereta merah itu bergerak cepat meninggalkan stasiun sampai hanya kepulan uapnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Harry pasti tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan atau tidak dilakukan," Remus berujar, menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku sangat yakin jika dia bisa menjaga diri. Harry bukan anak yang lemah, ingat?"

Sirius ingin memercayai kata-kata Remus. Dia ingin kata-kata itu menenangkan dirinya dari kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Semua kecemasan ini, ketakutan yang merongrong dirinya, bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sudah sejak pertama kali Sirius melihat Harry bersama Gaunt, dia merasa kalau ada aura berbahaya dari laki-laki itu. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti memikirkan mengapa seorang penyihir yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Kementerian serta Lucius Malfoy bertemu dengan Harry.

Dan melihat bagaimana kedekatan mereka saat berbicara, Sirius yakin kalau pertemuan itu bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka. Harry terlihat banyak berbicara dengan Gaunt, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia memang tidak mengatakan apapun kepada anak baptisnya. Hanya saja kedua matanya tidak buta untuk tidak bisa melihat kalau mereka lebih dari sekadar _berbicara_.

Sirius adalah seorang Black. Sudah tiga belas tahun dia dipenjara di Azkaban bersama para penyihir hitam lainnya. Dia juga seorang mantan Auror dan anggota Orde. Dengan hanya melihat sekilas Sirius sudah menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengenai Gaunt.

Ada aura hitam serta gelap di sekitar laki-laki itu yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Harry berada di dalam bahaya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore mengenai Mr. Gaunt?" Remus bertanya. Stasiun sudah mulai sepi. Para orangtua sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan hanya menyisakan segelintir orang termasuk mereka berdua. "Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang dikatakannya padamu tempo hari."

Sirius tidak segera menjawab. Pikirannya melayang ke pertemuannya dengan sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Bukan tanpa alasan pula Sirius memutuskan untuk menemui Dumbledore; mengharapkan ada penjelasan mengenai siapa Gaunt sebenarnya.

" _Dia seseorang yang dulu kukenal," kata Dumbledore, memainkan jenggot keperakannya sambil menatap permukaan Pensieve. "Dan harus kuakui, Sirius, kalau Mr. Gaunt bukanlah sosok yang tidak berbahaya."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Manik di balik kacamata bulan separo itu seperti meredup. "Aku berpikir bahwa diriku sudah terlambat untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan sekarang kita hanya bisa melihat ke arah mana batu bergulir. Apakah batu itu berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya ataukah hancur di tengah jalan. Aku khawatir untuk saat ini tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan padamu."_

Dumbledore berbicara dalam kalimat penuh teka-teki yang saat itu tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Namun semakin dipikirkan justru membuat Sirius yakin kalau Gaunt bukanlah penyihir baik.

"Dumbledore memberiku nasehat untuk tidak berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu," kata Sirius menjawab pertanyaan sosok di sampingnya; mengulang kalimat yang dikatakan Dumbledore. "Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau Gaunt sama berbahayanya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Apa kau percaya itu, Moony?"

Sepasang mata cokelat madu itu kini menatapnya dengan bola mata melebar. Remus tampak terkejut sampai tidak mampu mengatakan apapun; membuat Sirius kembali menatap ke arah peron di mana _Hogwarts_ _Express_ sebelumnya berada. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau anak baptisnya akan baik-baik saja dan semua kecemasan ini hanyalah perasaan semata.

 _Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi_ , batinnya.

Betapa Sirius tidak tahu bahwa kecemasan itu hanyalah sebuah permulaan.

.

.

"... Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang ada di dalam kereta ini, Harrison."

Harry menyadari keberadaan Daphne dari suara sebelum dia bahkan melihat gadis itu memeluk lengannya dari samping. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya ketika melihat wajah Daphne sedikit memerah. Koridor tampak sepi. Murid-murid sudah memasuki kompartemen mereka dan tengah berkumpul dengan murid lain.

Dia pesimis kalau dirinya akan mendapat kompartemen kosong melihat sebagian kompartemen yang dilaluinya sudah penuh terisi.

"Dan siapa orang penting yang membuatmu sangat antusias seperti ini, huh?"

Daphne terkikik—sungguh aneh—menyembunyikan bibirnya di balik telapak tangan. Harry tidak membantah saat gadis itu menyeretnya ke bagian gerbong kereta paling belakang di dekat kompartemen para Prefek.

Jendela kompartemen di hadapannnya tertutup oleh tirai tebal. Daphne mengetuk dua kali sebelum derak kunci diputar terdengar. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam kompartemen sebelum menutup lalu menguncinya.

Ada dua orang di dalam sana. Pandangannya otomatis terjatuh ke arah sosok Draco Malfoy yang duduk di sisi kanan kompartemen. Pemuda itu tampak gugup. Kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha dengan kepala tertunduk.

Apa yang membuat keangkuhan meninggalkan Malfoy dan menyisakan ketakutan tak beralasan?

Harry mengetahui jawaban itu ketika pandangannya beralih ke sosok lain di dalam kompartemen. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mengamati sosok familier itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggung dengan begitu nyaman di tempat seharusnya dia tidak muncul. Kedua mata gelap itu menatapnya lekat. Ada seringai kecil yang muncul di wajah tampan itu saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass. Kau menemukan Harrison rupanya," Voldemort berbicara sambil tersenyum ramah dan berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajah Daphne. "Halo, Harrison."

Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Apa yang kaulakukan _di_ _sini_?"

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Bukankah pembicaraan kita tempo hari belumlah selesai?"

"Benarkah?" Harry mencemooh, tidak memedulikan Daphne yang menyikut perutnya. Tidak dialihkannya pandangan dari sosok itu. "'Tempo hari'? kapan lebih tepatnya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal itu, sir."

Sepasang mata gelap itu sempat berkilat aneh. Voldemort masih mempertahankan gestur tubuhnya yang tenang. Dengan senyum di wajah, laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Daphne.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku menemukan Harrison, Miss Greengrass," Voldemort berujar. "Keberatan kalau kau meninggalkan kami sebentar saja? Ada hal sangat penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Harrison."

Seolah-olah tengah terkena Ramuan Amortentia, Daphne hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Mata birunya sedikit tidak fokus. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Daphne menarik Malfoy meninggalkan kompartemen. Harry sempat melihat kelegaan di wajah pucat pemuda itu.

Pintu dibuka lalu ditutup sangat cepat, meninggalkan kesan dingin di ruangan sempit itu. Harry memilih bergeming di tempat. Kedua tangan disilangkan di dada.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau duduk, Harrison?" Harry tidak menanggapi kata-kata Voldemort dan tetap pada posisinya. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan menyilangkan kedua kaki, tidak terlihat senang akan sikapnya. "Duduk, Harrison, sebelum aku memaksamu dengan tindakan."

Tatapan tajam diberikannya kepda laki-laki itu. Harry sempat menggeram, mengempaskan tubuhnya di seberang Voldemort; berusaha menciptakan jarak selebar mungkin.

"Apa lagi yang kaunginkan sekarang? Bukankah pembicaraan kita sudah selesai?"

"Hanya kau yang menganggapnya demikian." Nada suara Voldemort terkesan tenang. "Tapi bagiku, pembicaraan kita jauh dari kata 'usai'. Apa kau pikir dengan menggunakan ramalan Trelawney kau mampu membuatku berpikir untuk melepasmu begitu saja, Harrison? Kau salah jika berpikir demikian. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi dengan semua ramalan itu. Bahkan jika isinya sudah sepenuhnya benar. Bahwa aku menganggapmu sebagai sosok sepadan dan menandaimu dengan Tanda Kegelapan itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuat semuanya kini berubah?" Harry bertanya, sedikit tertarik ingin mengetahui ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Dia tidak lupa akan pembicaraannya dengan Voldemort hampir tiga minggu lalu. Dan sekarang, laki-laki itu mendadak muncul di dalam kereta _Hogwarts_ Express. Entah siapa saja pengajar yang melihat keberadaan laki-laki itu, Harry sama sekali _tidak_ tahu.

Namun dia ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang mungkin muncul di wajah Dumbledore jika mengetahui sang Pangeran Kegelapan ada di kereta yang sama dengan murid-muridnya.

"Apa yang akhirnya mengubah pikiranmu sehingga tidak lagi peduli dengan isi ramalan itu? Kalau aku tidak salah, bukankah ramalan Trelawney-lah yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk mengincar keluargaku dan Longbottom. Kedua orangtuaku terbunuh karena kau begitu terobsesi dengan ramalan sialan itu, ingat?" Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya kini terkepal sampai ujung kuku-kukunya menghujam telapak tangannya. "Apa yang berubah, _Riddle_?"

Lagi-lagi kedua mata gelap itu berkilat aneh. Harry sudah menduga Voldemort akan menerjang ke arahnya dengan penuh amarah. Dia sudah menduga laki-laki itu tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama tersebut.

Anehnya, Voldemort memilih diam tidak bergerak. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak tampak marah dan hanya bersikap tenang. Voldemort memainkan tongkat sihirnya yang diambil dari balik saku jubah.

"Mengapa pikiranku berubah?" Voldemort mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau sangat ingin tahu rupanya."

Harry mencibir. "Tentu saja. Ini aku yang kaubicarakan, _my_ _Lord_. Apanya yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada," laki-laki itu menjawab. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah mulai bosan dengan permainanmu, Harrison. Aku sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan langkah apa yang akan kauambil. Kau selalu menolak tawaranku bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Namun kau juga tidak terlihat ingin berada di pihak berbeda. Kau seperti sedang bermain layang-layang; menarik dan mengulur benang sesuka hati sambil menunggu benang itu putus. Mengapa sekarang kita tidak menghentikan semua permainan ini, hmm?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tida—"

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang," Voldemort memotong. Harry menggeram pelan, tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dia sudah mulai lelah dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama setiap kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku mungkin sudah salah memilih langkah saat mendekatimu. Karena itu untuk kali ini aku akan memintamu untuk melihat secara langsung apa yang akan aku tawarkan untukmu, Harrison. Aku akan membuatmu melihat dan membuat pandanganmu mengenai diriku tidak sebatas hanya seorang penyihir hitam yang menginginkan kekuatan."

Sungguh, Harry kini sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala Voldemort. Mengapa laki-laki itu sangat keras kepala? Bukankah Harry sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bersedia dijadikan pion? Dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Akan aku buktikan kalau kau bukanlah sekadar bidak." Voldemort seolah-olah membaca pikirannya. Harry menemukan dirinya tidak mampu bergerak saat laki-laki itu bergerak mendekat, berlutut di hadapannya, dan saling mengaitkan jari jemari mereka. Harry berusaha menahan sekeras mungkin agar tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan semuanya padamu."

Kedua mata mereka beradu. Voldemort mendekatkan wajah hingga napas mereka saling bersahutan. Panas merambat di wajahnya melihat kedekatan itu. Harry tidak menjauh. Dia bergeming dengan napas tercekat.

"Bersediakah kau memberiku kesempatan, Harrison?"

.

.

Udara dingin berembus, menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Walau dia sedang berada di dalam ruangan sekalipun, dinginnya udara itu masih bisa menyusup dengan bebas dari celah jendela terbuka di salah satu bagian dinding. Debur ombak terdengar begitu keras, menghantam permukaan batu karang yang tajam dan licin. Suara petir terdengar saling bersahutan di antara gemuruh hujan. Kilat demi kilat tercipta di udara, menerangi ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan.

Badai besar sedang datang. Air hujan merembes masuk dari jendela dan membasahi sebagian lantai batu. Dingin menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari biasanya; bercampur dengan sensasi yang tercipta dari dinding-dinding batu dan para Dementor yang terbang di luar sana.

Bellatrix Lestrange tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan di dalam penjara Azkaban yang dingin dan gelap. Setiap kali ada memori penuh kebahagiaan melintas di benaknya, para Dementor sudah terlebih dulu mendekat; mengisap kebahagiaan itu hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Bellatrix bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bahagia.

Tangan-tangannya yang kurus memeluk lutut. Udara dingin kembali berembus dengan sangat kejam sampai membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Dia menggelung diri di lantai, di bagian penjara yang masih kering, dan menunggu.

Kedua Lestrange bersaudara—suami dan iparnya—tidak berada bersamanya. Bellatrix bahkan tidak peduli kalau mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Untuk saat ini dia hanya memedulikan dirinya; bagaimana harus bertahan di penjara terkutuk ini dan menunggu kapan dirinya bisa bebas.

Bellatrix sudah lupa menghitung berapa hari sudah di sini. Sudah sangat lama pastinya.

Dia sudah rindu menyiksa para Muggle. Tangannya sudah berkedut untuk memegang tongkat sihirnya dan meluncurkan beberapa Kutukan Cruciatus kepada seseorang. Telinganya sudah tidak tahan untuk mendengar teriakan demi teriakan dari mereka.

Dalam kegelapan, Bellatrix menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai memamerkan gigi geliginya yang kuning dan kotor.

Saat itulah Tanda Kegelapan di lengan kirinya berdenyut.

Bellatrix begitu merindukan sensasi itu. Denyut bagai denyut kehidupan setiap kali sang Pangeran Kegelapan memanggil pada pengikutnya. Denyut yang dulu terasa begitu samar kini bisa dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Tanda Kegelapan kini sudah kembali menghitam sepenuhnya; seolah-olah baru kemarin Bellatrix menerima tanda kehormatan itu.

 _Lord Voldemort telah kembali!_

Euforia penuh kegembiraan melanda dirinya bagai gelombang besar yang menerpa tembok-tembok Azkaban. Seketika Bellatrix berdiri. Limbung tanpa tenaga. Tangannya menggenggam jeruji besi sel penjaranya dengan gemetar. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ke sekitar; mencari keberadaan para Pelahap Maut lain.

Mereka pasti merasakan hal serupa. _Pasti_.

Bellatrix kini tertawa saat Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya kembali berdenyut, berlomba dengan detak jantungnya. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa Dementor yang terbang mendekat. Dia hanya menatap makhluk terkutuk itu dengan liar dan penuh kegilaan.

Tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah bibir. Dijilatnya Tanda Kegelapan itu dengan lidahnya, merasakan sensasi misterius yang ditimbulkan. Bellatrix menggeram lalu mendesah dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Akhirnya sebentar lagi dia akan bebas. Bellatrix akan pergi dari tempat ini dan bertemu dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ah ... betapa Bellatrix sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir untuk membaca, memberikan review/fave/alert. Maaf kalau kali ini namanya tidak saya tulis, orz. See you next time, my lovelies~!_


	6. The Seed of Doubt

**September, 1995**

"Apa kali ini aku punya kesempatan untuk menolak?" Suaranya lebih menyerupai bisikan. Sangat pelan sampai Harry berpikir hanya dia yang bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Apa kau memperbolehkanku untuk tidak memberimu kesempatan menunjukkan semuanya padaku?"

Sepasang mata gelap di hadapannya berubah. Merah laksana batu _ruby_ menatapnya dalam diam dan tanpa emosi. Voldemort tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan walau hanya sekali saja?" Voldemort akhirnya bertanya, sama sekali tidak menjawab dua pertanyaannya. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Ditariknya napas panjang. Aroma tubuh maskulin Voldemort berhasil menohok indera penciumannya, memenuhi paru-parunya sampai terasa begitu sesak serta penuh. Harry mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. Napasnya mulai pendek dan cepat. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti langit di kala badai.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya masih dalam suara bisikan. Dia menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari mata merah itu atau memejamkan mata. Dapat dirasakannya telapak tangannya basah karena berkeringat. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap semua ini, kau tahu."

Sejenak kedua mata Voldemort melebar. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan membuka mulut namun tidak ada kata terucap seperti Voldemort baru saja kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Harry tidak terlalu terkejut menyadari jari jemari pucat Voldemort terulur ke arah wajahnya. Ujung jari dingin itu menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya yang panas. Harry tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan gestur lembut dari Voldemort.

"Katakan padaku," Voldemort memulai dan menarik tubuhnya sedikit. Harry merasakan kekecewaan aneh atas tindakan laki-laki itu. "Katakan padaku apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau tidak pernah mau menerima tawaranku, Harrison. Aku bisa memberikanmu apapun yang kauinginkan. Kekuatan dan kekuasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi denganmu. Tidakkah kau pernah membayangkan dirimu berada di atas semuanya? Memiliki apapun yang kauinginkan di dalam genggamanmu tanpa pernah merasa khawatir? Tidakkah kau ingin orang-orang berlutut di kakimu, menjilat ujung sepatumu, dan menunggu untuk diberi perintah? Tidak pernahkah bayangan seperti itu muncul di benakmu?"

Harry menatap Voldemort tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Telinganya mendengar dengan sangat jelas setiap kalimat dari laki-laki itu—setiap godaan yang keluar dari bibir sang Iblis.

"Aku bisa memberimu semua itu, Harrison."

Harry kini memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bayangan-bayangan mengenai kata-kata Voldemort mulai muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ya, kata-kata Voldemort begitu menggoda. Laki-laki itu menawarkan banyak hal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Harry memiliki kekuasaan itu?

 _Banyak, Harry. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal_ , suara di dalam kepalanya berbisik. Iblis tak terlihat seperti tengah berusaha meracuni pikirannya dengan kata-kata manis seperti madu.

Harry mulai membayangkan itu. Dengan kekuasaan tersebut tidak akan ada lagi yang merendahkan dirinya. Tidak Muggle atau para penyihir lainnya. Mereka akan menganggap Harry sebagai sosok penting. Dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan konsekuensi. Dunia sihir akan berada di kaki Harry; menyembah dirinya bagai Dewa.

 _Tapi apakah semua itu yang sesungguhnya kauinginkan?_ Ada suara lain berbisik, lebih keras dan jernih dari suara pertama. _Bukankah saat ini kau sudah memiliki semua yang kauinginkan?_

 _Bukankah keinginan terbesarmu—sebuah keluarga dan hidup sesuai keinginan—sudah kaumiliki?_

Kenyataan itu seperti mengingatkan Harry. Suara pertama mendadak terdiam. Tidak terdengar atau kembali berusaha menggodanya. Ya, itu benar. Harry menyakinkan dirinya. Untuk apa semua kekuasaan dan kekuatan itu? Harry sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan permainan-permainan yang hanya akan membuat dirinya terpojok tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Harry justru lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di antara ketenangan yang mungkin didapatnya.

Perlahan, dengan tarikan napas pasti, Harry membuka mata. Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya segera tertuju ke manik merah di hadapannya. Voldemort mengawasi dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu?" Harry bertanya. Punggungnya mencoba untuk santai namun gagal. Aura berat dan gelap memenuhi kompartemen sempit itu; menekannya sehingga sulit untuk merasa tenang. "Bagaimana kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua tawaranmu? Aku tidak melihat semua itu akan membawa keuntungan bagiku."

"Termasuk kalau kekuasaan dan kekuatan itu mampu menghancurkan Muggle yang sangat kau benci?" Voldemort berkata tanpa memberikan jeda sedikit pun. Mata merah itu menggelap; mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak berniat membalas apa yang dilakukan para Muggle itu terhadap dirimu?"

Napasnya mendadak tercekat. Harry seperti baru saja menelan benda besar dan kini benda tersebut tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya menegang. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat dengan ujung kuku menekan kulitnya. Tidak sedikit pun dia bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kau membenci mereka, bukan? Muggle-muggle di panti asuhan tempat kautumbuh?" Voldemort kembali bertanya. "Atau kau sudah melupakan perlakuan mereka terhadap dirimu? Tidakkah kau ingin membalas mereka?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis. Dilihatnya seringai perlahan muncul di wajah Voldemort atas reaksinya. Harry tidak tahu dari mana Voldemort mengetahui semua itu; mengenai kebenciannya terhadap Muggle dan apa yang sudah dilewatinya bersama mereka.

Bohong jika Harry mengatakan tidak membenci Muggle di panti asuhannya dulu. Sangat bohong dia tidak ingin membalas mereka. Sampai saat ini pun terkadang Harry masih memikirkan Immanuel dan anak-anak lain di tempat itu. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Kenangan apa yang ditinggalkan mereka di dalam hatinya.

Harry tidak menyukai mereka. Sangat. Dia bahkan pernah berharap bisa menggunakan sihirnya kepada Immanuel.

Tapi yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apa Harry mampu menggunakan sihir untuk menyakiti mereka? Apa dia sangat ingin melakukan itu? Immanuel adalah anak jahat, bukan? Seharusnya Harry tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau dirinya menyakiti anak-anak itu. Bukankah mereka pernah melakukan hal buruk daripada sekadar menindasnya dengan kata-kata, bukan?

Tapi ... saat dia mulai membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya kepada Muggle-muggle itu, Harry tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menyakiti Immanuel. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya menahan keinginan tersebut; membangun sebuah tembok tebal dan besar untuk menghalanginya.

Harry _memang_ membenci mereka namun dia menemukan dirinya justru merasakan emosi lain.

Emosi aneh yang lebih besar dari sekadar kebencian. Harry justru merasakan dorongan lain yang menghendakinya untuk melupakan semua itu. Immanuel dan panti asuhan tersebut adalah sebuah masa lalunya. Kini dia tidak perlu datang ke sana setiap musim panas. Kini ada tempat lain yang jauh lebih baik dari tempat itu.

... tempat lain yang bisa disebutnya sebagai rumah.

Lagi pula di matanya, mereka tidak pantas baginya sehingga Harry mau menghabiskan waktu dan energi dengan orang-orang itu lagi

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu dengan mengatakan semua ini?" Harry akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya. Dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Voldemort. "Apa kaupikir dengan mengingatkanku kembali akan kenangan-kenangan buruk di tempat itu membuatku mengikutimu? Kau terlalu meremehkanku dengan mencoba memanfaatkan semua itu, kau tahu."

"Tidakkah kau membenci mereka?" Voldemort mengulang pertanyaannya.

Harry terdiam. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan retorikal. Voldemort tidak perlu menanyakannya kepada Harry. Harry pun seharusnya tidak membuang waktu untuk menjawab.

"Aku _membenci_ mereka." Harry menemukan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum menyadarinya. Telapak tangannya terkepal. "Aku sangat membenci Immanuel dan anak-anak di tempat sialan itu melebihi apapun."

"Dan tidakkah kau menginginkan pembalasan atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?"

Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat sudut bibir Voldemort semakin terangkat. Voldemort seperti sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Harry. Laki-laki di hadapannya pun seolah-olah lebih tahu jawaban itu daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak berniat sampai membunuh mereka," Harry kembali berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih pasti. Dia tidak luput melihat seringai di wajah pucat itu seketika menghilang. "Memang benar jika aku membenci mereka. Aku tidak menyukai Immanuel, Mrs. Han, dan anak-anak lainnya. Mereka berhasil membuat hidupku sangat tidak menyenangkan."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Harry kembali berkata, "Namun bukan berarti kebencian itu sampai membutakanku. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh, Riddle. Aku tidak sampai sejahat itu untuk sampai mempunyai pikiran menyakiti mereka. Tapi aku juga bukan malaikat suci yang memaafkan semua perbuatan mereka padaku. Aku masih membenci mereka dan perasaan itu tidak akan berubah dengan cepat.

"Namun sekarang, terlebih dengan semua ini, aku tidak lagi memikirkan mereka. Para Muggle itu tidak ada artinya di mataku. Lagi pula"—Harry kembali teringat dengan seorang wanita yang hampir mengadopsinya dulu sebelum Immanuel menghancurkan mimpi kecilnya. Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya Muggle yang bersikap ramah padanya—"tidak semua Muggle seperti orang-orang di panti asuhan."

Harry cukup terkejut ketika mendengar Voldemort mendesis marah. Kedua mata laki-laki itu berkilat aneh. Harry seperti melihat emosi di pandangan Voldemort. Namun secepat emosi itu muncul, cepat pula Voldemort mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan di hadapannya mencoba menyembunyikan semua itu di balik topeng pasifnya, tanpa membiarkan Harry melihat walau hanya sedikit.

Nyatanya, bahkan Voldemort mempunyai reputasi sebagai penyihir hitam dan kuat setelah Dumbledore, laki-laki di hadapannya hanyalah manusia—sama seperti Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Harry berujar, "mengapa kau sepertinya sangat membenci para Muggle? Mengapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkan mereka—melenyapkan mereka dari dunia ini? Ideologimu, seperti yang pernah aku dengar, tidak menghendaki keberadaan Muggle dan bahkan Darah-Lumpur. Apakah kau lupa bahwa di dalam darahku juga mengalih darah Muggle? Ibuku adalah seorang _Muggle_ - _born_ dan bukankah itu artinya aku berada dalam daftar itu?"

Tangan kanan Voldemort terulur ke arah dirinya, hampir membuatnya menduga kalau laki-laki itu akan kembali mengusap wajahnya. Namun jari jemari pucat milik Voldemort justru melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kurus. Ujung ibu jari itu membuat pola-pola aneh tepat di atas pembuluh nadinya. Harry bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Apa kaupikir ideologiku salah. Harrison?" Voldemort berkata, mendongakkan kepala. Kedua mata merah itu memudar menjadi gelap; menetrasi dan mencoba mengintip ke dalam jiwanya. "Apa pendapatku mengenai para Muggle, yang tidak sepantasnya bisa disamakan dan berada di antara penyihir, adalah salah? Apa aku salah dengan berpendapat bahwa penyihir jauh lebih baik dari mereka?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Harry menemukan dirinya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu apa—?"

"Tapi semua alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatmu harus menghancurkan mereka," Harry memotong. Ada keberanian mendadak muncul di dalam dirinya. Tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak kini melingkar di pergelangan tangan Voldemort. Laki-laki di hadapannya tidak terlihat merasa keberatan atas gestur itu. "Kau bisa membuat semuanya lebih baik dari ini, _my Lord_."

Entah ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya ataukah dia sudah terlalu berlebihan di mata Voldemort, sang Pangeran Kegelapan menggeram keras. Laki-laki itu menyentak tangannya dan berdiri. Mata gelap itu menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Apa yang baru saja sudah kaukatakan, Harrison?" desisnya dengan rahang terkatup. Tubuh Voldemort menjulang tinggi. Helaian rambut gelapnya bergerak ketika sihir di dalam kompartemen mulai berubah. Harry merasakan jari jemarinya mulai berkedut, ingin menggapai tubuh di hadapannya. "Apa kau mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu barusan? Membuat semuanya _lebih_ baik? Aku justru akan membuat semuanya lebih baik dari saat ini."

"Itukah pendapatmu?!" Harry setengah berteriak. Dia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya berbicara dengan Voldemort. "Tolong, perjelas lagi karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti ke mana arah pemikiranmu, _my_ _Lord_. Bagaimana mungkin menghancurkan Muggle akan membawa dunia ini ke arah yang lebih baik? Apa kau pernah berpikir berapa banyak Muggle yang akan kaubunuh karena ideologimu itu?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan mereka?" Voldemort berbalik bertanya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat erat. Jendela kompartemen mengeluarkan derak dan bergetar saat sihir Voldemort bergerak liar. "Sejak kapan para Muggle itu mulai berarti di matamu, _Harrison_?"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Voldemort padanya dan begitu banyak jawaban yang tidak bisa diberikannya kepada laki-laki itu. Harry mulai merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan seakan-akan mencoba membakarnya dari dalam.

Dihelanya napas dengan amat perlahan sembari berusaha mengatur dirinya. Sihir Voldemort yang liar memenuhi kompartemen sempit, menghabiskan pasokan udara sampai dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Harry mencoba untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah atau berusaha membuat Voldemort berpikir kalau Harry ingin menyudutkannya.

Tidak, konfrontasi tidak seharusnya terjadi sekarang. Madam Pomfrey berkali-kali memperingatkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya peduli," Harry menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir kalau akan ada banyak nyawa terbuang percuma? Aku yakin Dumbledore pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan rencana yang sudah kaususun. Laki-laki itu pasti akan melakukan perlawanan. Dan bukankah itu artinya akan ada yang mati dari pihak penyihir? Kau hanya akan mengorbankan kedua belah pihak. Dan apakah kau yakin akan menang? Apa kau yakin semua ini akan membuat tujuanmu tercapai?"

Kali ini Voldemort tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Bahkan sampai kereta _Hogwarts_ _Express_ mulai melambatkan lajunya dan kemudian berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade, Voldemort masih diam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak melihat laki-laki itu seperti berniat mengatakan sesuatu, Harry memutuskan untuk berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan kompartemen, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh. Dia tidak repot-repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Hogwarts.

Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan _dėjà_ _vu_ yang menggelitik di balik tempurung kepalanya.

Ah, Harry ingat kejadian ini. Kejadian sama yang terjadi ketika berada di _Diagon_ _Alley_. Harry menjadi orang pertama di antara mereka yang pergi saat pembicaraan sepertinya belum selesai. Saat ini, Harry jugalah yang pergi terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah menemui kata 'usai'. Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut kalau dengan pemikiran mengenai dirinya mungkin akan bertemu Voldemort dalam waktu dekat.

Dan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kalau mereka bertemu lagi?

Harry tidak begitu antusias dengan pemikiran itu; tidak sama seperti murid-murid tahun pertama yang tampak bersemangat berjalan mengikuti Hagrid si Setengah-Raksasa menuju dermaga.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Chapter kali ini alurnya slowly but sure banget ya. Saya potong sampai di sini karena tidak ingin mencampuradukkan timeline di chapter selanjurnya. Jangan ada yang protes mengenai chapter pendek, oke? /nahlo_

 _As usual, a lot of thanks to_ _ **novieclalueaiyankqmue, key, uchihasenjunaruhime, espianoir, AR Keynes, kentang kukus, Mikka, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, guest, Airiin, Blueonyx Syiie, KazukNatsu, SuzyOnix, lilywiwin17, kim arielink, pencuriLumba-Lumba, yellowfish14, teshinami, Antinninta,**_ _and_ _ **jaringaneror2**_ _for reviewing ;)_

 _See you as soon as possible!_


	7. The Movement

**September, 1995**

Bellatrix Lestrange tahu bahwa waktunya sudah dekat. Dia menyadari kalau sesuatu tengah terjadi di sekitarnya. Katakan hal tersebut hanya sekadar intuisi semata. Walau demikian, tidak pernah sekalipun intuisi atau firasatnya salah.

Seringai terukir lebar di wajah kotornya. Gigi geliginya yang menguning terlihat jelas saat sudut bibirnya tertarik. Kedua mata Bellatrix berkilat aneh di balik rambut tergerai kusut. Tangannya menggenggam begitu erat jeruji besi sampai tulang-tulangnya seolah-olah menonjol keluar dari kulit kurusnya.

Di luar sana, angin berembus kencang. Hujan turun tanpa kendali. Bellatrix mampu merasakannya dari jendela kecil di salah satu sisi dinding. Ombak menerjang batu karang terdengar begitu jelas. Kilat mengamuk di langit, seolah-olah tengah berusaha menghancurkan permukaan tembok di sekelilingnya. Berulang kali petir menyambar permukaan laut.

Badai tengah menerjang Azkaban.

Badai besar yang bahkan mampu membalikkan perahu.

Namun bukannya ketakutan, Bellatrix merasakan kegembiraan. Dia merasa senang. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti bergerak liar ke penjuru sel penjaranya. Dia bahkan sempat tertawa; membiarkan tawanya terpantul oleh dinding-dinding batu Azkaban yang dingin.

Dan Bellatrix tahu alasannya.

... karena Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya kembali berdenyut.

Kali ini terasa begitu jelas. Bellatrix bahkan berpikir ular yang terpatri di permukaan kulitnya itu seperti hidup; menggeliat di antara dua lubang mata tengkorak berwarna hitam dan kosong. Tanda Kegelapan itu semakin lama semakin hitam.

Dia tahu kalau sang Pangeran Kegelapan tengah berusaha memanggilnya; menginginkan keberadaannya.

Mengharapkan Bellatrix di manapun sang Pangeran Kegelapan berada saat ini.

Bellatrix merasa tidak sabar. Berulang kali pula dia mengawasi lorong kosong di luar ruang tahanannya. Dia hampir mengeluarkan suara menyerupai desahan panjang ketika merasakan Tanda Kegelapan itu kembali berdenyut; mengirimkan sensasi memabukkan dan gairah ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bellatrix merindukan itu—merindukan sensasi tersebut—dan dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan _orang_ itu.

Dia ingin kembali merasa ... _hidup_.

Gema langkah kaki terdengar dari salah satu ujung lorong. Seketika Bellatrix melupakan semuanya dan menaruh perhatian lebih ke arah asal suara. Didekatkannya wajahnya sampai menempel pada jeruji besi berkarat. Jari-jemarinya melingkar sangat erat di sana.

Napasnya perlahan terasa berat di setiap langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat. Dalam hati Bellatrix menghitung. _Satu. Dua. Tiga langkah._ Dalam diam dia menunggu sampai seseorang muncul dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan.

Dia tahu sosok itu bukanlah para Auror. Bellatrix bisa merasakannya. Dia juga tahu sosok itu bukanlah musuh.

Dan Bellatrix mulai tertawa. Tawanya terdengar dingin dan mengerikan. Dia sudah lama tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Halo, Bellatrix," kata sosok itu saat sampai di depan ruang tahanannya. Bellatrix mendongakkan kepala. Seringai di wajahnya masih belum hilang. Sepasang matanya mengamati bagaimana sosok di hadapannya menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya.

Bellatrix sangat mengenal kebiasaan itu.

"Crouch," Bellatrix mendesis. Suaranya terdengar parau dan kering. Seringai di wajahnya mendadak menghilang. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati dalam diam. Dia tidak berharap bertemu laki-laki itu sekarang.

Bartimaeus Crouch Jr berdiri bergeming di tempat. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas di balik bayang-bayang gelap. Namun Bellatrix masih bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata Crouch berkilat aneh. Laki-laki itu sedang mengolok-olok dirinya.

Dia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Crouch.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka cukup mirip. Bellatrix tidak ingin mengakui namun itu adalah kenyataannya. Dia tidak begitu menyukai Crouch dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bersaing; mengharapkan perhatian lebih dari Dark Lord.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Crouch menyunggingkan seringai. Laki-laki itu tampak lebih baik dari saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Crouch tidak menjawab. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubah penyihir dan mengulurkan ke arahnya. Bellatrix mengenali tongkat sihir di tangan Crouch.

Sudah lama dia tidak melihat tongkat sihirnya sendiri.

Sudah terlalu lama sekali.

"Hadiah dari Dark Lord," kata Crouch sekenanya, memutar kepala ke arah ruang tahanan lain di sekitarnya; mencoba mencari-cari di balik kegelapan. "Dia menginginkan kehadiranmu secepatnya, begitu juga dengan Lestrange Bersaudara."

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Crouch sudah cukup bagi Bellatrix. Satu kalimat penuh penegasan itulah yang ditunggunya selama belasan tahun.

Ya, Bellatrix sudah cukup menunggu di dalam kebosanan dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir yang dihabiskannya di sini.

Bellatrix Lestrange akan bebas.

.

.

"... Apa kau tahu?"

Harry mendongakkan kepala, segera menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu milik Malfoy tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu menaikkan salah satu alis—berdiri dengan sikap angkuh khas Malfoy—sembari mengulurkan gulungan _Daily_ _Prophet_ ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai semua ini?"

Tanpa mengerti, Harry hanya balas menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Kerutan samar terpatri di keningnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Matanya dialihkan ke arah surat kabar. Tangannya meraih benda itu lalu membukanya.

Kalimat berwarna hitam dan berukuran besar tercetak jelas di halaman cokelat kekuningan beserta sebuah foto hitam putih. Foto itu bergerak-gerak; memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut berantakan yang tengah tertawa lebar. Harry seperti mendengar tawa wanita itu menggema di telinganya; mencemooh dirinya dalam kebisuan. Ada kesan penuh kegilaan yang ditemukan Harry di wajah wanita tersebut.

 _ **PELAHAP MAUT MELARIKAN DIRI DARI AZKABAN**_

Matanya bergerak membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda. Di setiap kalimat yang berhasil dicernanya, kedua matanya semakin melebar. Dia kembali menatap Malfoy. Wajah pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu atau ada hubungan dengan semua ini," kata Harry, melipat surat kabar, dan melemparkan benda itu di atas tempat tidur. Kegiatannya memasukkan buku untuk pelajaran hari ini seketika terlupakan. Dia memfokuskan perhatian penuh ke arah pemilik mata abu-abu di hadapannya.

"Lagi pula mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku?" Harry bertanya.

Malfoy memutar bosan kedua matanya. Kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. "Apa kau gila?" serunya seketika. Harry cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Malfoy. Seperti menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Malfoy berjalan mendekat dan berbisik. "Para Pelahap Maut melarikan diri dari Azkaban bukanlah peristiwa yang sering terjadi, Potter. Dan kau ... kau adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Dark Lord. Tidakkah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Maksudku, ayahku sendiri sepertinya tidak tahu apa pun mengenai rencana ini."

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengerutkan kening. "Ayahmu sendiri tidak tahu?"

" _Sepertinya_ tidak tahu," Malfoy memberikan penekanan. " _Father_ mengirimkan pos burung hantu padaku pagi ini bersama _Daily Prophet_. _Well_ , dia memang tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tapi itu kesan yang diberikan Father di suratnya. Kau ... sungguh tidak mengetahui sesuatu mengenai semua ini? Bukan karena Dark Lord tidak mengijinkanmu memberitahu siapa pun?"

"Voldemort tidak mempunyai hak apa pun memberiku perintah untuk tutup mulut atau melakukan sesuatu," Harry mendesis. Dia tidak merasa senang akan kata-kata Malfoy barusan. Diabaikannya bagaimana pemuda itu mengernyit saat nama Voldemort diucapkan di dalam ruangan. " _Bloody_ _hell_ , Malfoy, aku bukan pengasuh atau asisten pribadinya."

" _Well_ , aku hanya bertanya, kau tahu. Karena di sudut pandangku, Dark Lord memandangmu tidak seperti para pengikutnya yang lain."

Harry memilih tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Malfoy. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Memang benar apa yang sudah dikatakannya kepada Malfoy. Harry sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun dengan semua ini—mengenai kaburnya pada Pelahap Maut dari Azkaban. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Harry bertemu dengan Voldemort. Dan selama itu pula, dia tidak mendengar berita apa pun mengenai Voldemort atau Marvolo Gaunt. Tidak, bukan berarti dia mengharapkan laki-laki itu menghubunginya. Harry sudah bisa menduga kalau perdebatan terakhir mereka di kompartemen _Hogwarts_ _Express_ tidak akan berakhir baik.

Hanya saja sedikit tidak bisa diduganya kalau Voldemort mulai bergerak secepat ini. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa Voldemort-lah yang berada di balik kejadian ini.

Namun apa rencana Voldemort setelah membebaskan pada pengikut setianya, Harry belum berani memastikan. Voldemort bisa melakukan apa pun sesuka hatinya tanpa mempertimbangkan apa pendapat Harry.

Dikepalkannya kedua tangan. Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia kembali mengamati Malfoy, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Di antara para Pelahap Maut yang melarikan diri," kata Harry, "sepertinya bibimu adalah salah satunya, bukan?"

Harry tidak luput melihat bagaimana Malfoy sedikit mengernyit.

Pemuda mengangguk singkat. "Pamanku juga ada di sana. Lestrange Bersaudara, ingat?" timpalnya. "Merlin, sebagian besar para Pelahap Maut itu adalah anggota Lingkaran Dalam Dark Lord. Kaupikir apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. _Apa pun bisa terjadi_ , batinnya tanpa ada niat untuk disuarakan. _Bahkan prediksi terburuk dari semua ini pun bisa saja terjadi._

.

.

Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya mengirimkan rasa sakit dan membuat kedua matanya melebar. Dia sedang berada di kelas Ramuan; menghancurkan sayap kelelawar ketika Tanda Kegelapan sialan itu terbakar.

Harry mendesis, melupakan kegiatannya, dan menangkupkan telapak tangan kanan di atas lengannya yang tertutup jubah. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi setiap detiknya. Namun Harry terlalu keras kepala untuk mengikuti kehendak Voldemort.

Laki-laki itu tengah berusaha memanggilnya dan mengharapkan dia berada di tempat Voldemort berada sekarang.

 _Bloody_ _hell_ , tidak bisakah Voldemort memanggilnya dengan cara yang lebih wajar?

Sekali lagi, Harry mendesis. Tanda Kegelapan itu kembali membakar kulitnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kelas Ramuan tampak seperti biasa; pengap dan dipenuhi oleh asap serta bau tidak sedap dari ramuan yang gagal. Namun di antara semua itu, dia berhasil menemukan sosok Snape. Sang pengajar Ramuan tersebut bergeming di depan kelas. Tubuhnya tegak dengan pandangan mengeras.

Sepertinya Voldemort tidak hanya berusaha memanggil Harry.

Sepasang mata hitam itu tertuju padanya sebelum Snape mengisyaratkan dengan kepala ke arah ruang penyimpanan. Harry tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengikuti isyarat itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Harry melayangkan pertanyaan bahkan sebelum Snape menutup pintu. "Apa yang diinginkan Voldemort?"

Snape tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun yang terlukis di wajah pucat itu. Snape bergeming dengan tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

" _Well_?" Tanda Kegelapan kembali terbakar dan berdenyut; menyebabkan rasa sakit. Harry menolak memperlihatkan itu di depan Snape.

Sang pengajar Ramuan di hadapannya menyipitkan mata. Harry terkejut saat Snape bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya, meraih lengan kiri, dan menyingkap lengan jubahnya. Harry terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan respons.

"Kau sebaiknya mulai belajar tidak menyebut nama Dark Lord sesuka hatimu, Potter. Bahkan dinding Hogwarts pun mempunyai telinga untuk mendengar," desis Snape. Nada suaranya dingin. Laki-laki itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke lengannya dan merapalkan mantra. Apa pun yang dilakukan Snape membuat sensasi terbakar dan rasa sakit dari Tanda Kegelapan sedikit menghilang; meninggalkan sensasi dingin pada tanda buruk rupa di kulitnya. "Dan _Dia_ pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri mengapa memerlukan kehadiran pengikutnya."

"Di sore hari seperti ini?"

Snape tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam ruang penyimpanan sebelum keluar dari sana. Samar-samar dia mendengar Snape membubarkan kelas. Derap langkah kaki terdengar meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum Harry menemukan dirinya hanya sendirian di sana.

"... Ikut aku."

Snape muncul kembali dari balik pintu. Untuk kedua kalinya Harry tidak melayangkan bantahan. Dia hanya mengikuti Snape memasuki sebuah pintu bercat hitam yang tidak disadarinya pernah ada di ruangan tersebut. Harry tidak menduga Snape akan mengajaknya ke ruangan pribadi sang pengajar Ramuan; ruangan yang tidak pernah dimasuki orang lain selain Snape sendiri.

Ruangan itu hanya mempunyai sebuah sofa panjang usang berwarna cokelat, dua rak buku tinggi sampai mencapai langit-langit, dan perapian yang menyala redup. Snape berdiri di depan perapian. Gestur tubuh laki-laki itu tegang seperti ada banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkan.

Lalu tiga detik kemudian, perapian menyala kehijauan. Jaringan _Floo_ -nya diaktifkan dari sisi lain. Seseorang muncul di antara cahaya kehijauan.

Di manapun Harry berada, dia akan dengan mudah mengenali sosok itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah dilihatnya memakai jubah penyihir dengan motif polkadot cerah. Segera saja sepasang mata biru di balik kacamata bulan separo itu tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" Albus Dumbledore bertanya kepada Snape.

"Dark Lord memanggil pada Pelahap Maut," Snape segera menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu. Laki-laki itu sempat mengerling ke arahnya. "Dan termasuk Potter."

Dumbledore menatap ke arah Harry dengan lekat. Sepasang mata biru itu sempat tertuju ke arah lengan kirinya. Dia tanpa sadar mengaitkan lengannya di belakang punggung; menerka-nerka apa maksud tindakan Snape.

Bukankah Snape seharusnya segera pergi jika Voldemort memanggil? Harry sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan mengikuti perintah Voldemort. Sesakit apa pun Tanda Kegelapan itu berdenyut, sebesar apa pun kerusakan yang diakibatkannya, Harry tidak akan pergi. Dia sudah mempunyai keputusan selama Voldemort tidak mengubah persepsinya tentang ideologi mereka masing-masing.

Tidak. Harry ingin berpegang dengan semua itu—dengan keyakinannya.

Lalu ... lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan Snape sekarang? Harry sangat yakin kalau Snape adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Voldemort. Lalu mengapa laki-laki itu kini justru menemui Dumbledore dan bukannya Voldemort?

Apa yang sedang direncanakan kedua orang itu? Bukankah Voldemort akan menaruh kecurigaan kalau Snape tidak segera pergi menemuinya?

Harry tidak mengerti namun dia tidak menemukan dirinya menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Harry, _my_ _boy_?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dumbledore dan Snape rupanya sempat berbicara saat Harry terjebak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Diamatinya sang Kepala Sekolah. Dumbledore berjalan mendekat. Tangan kanannya memainkan jenggot keperakannya yang panjang.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita sebelum ini?" tanya Dumbledore tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Ya," Harry menjawab walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan semua itu dengan mudah. Dia masih ingat setiap kalimat yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Dia juga ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu menawarkan sesuatu padanya.

Dumbledore tersenyum di balik jenggotnya. "Untuk kauketahui, tawaranku masih berlaku, Harry."

Harry terdiam. Dia tidak segera menjawab. Namun Harry tahu dengan pasti—tidak seperti sebelumnya—apa yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Didongakkannya kepala. Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap ke arah Snape selama beberapa detik sebelum tertuju ke arah Dumbledore.

Dia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Tidak terdengar sedikit pun ada keraguan di suaranya.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Jadi ... ya, saya baru update. Mood saya pasang-surut, orz. No rambling. As usual. Thanks a lot to_ _ **Jasmine**_ _ **DaisynoYuki**_ _,_ _ **jaringaneror2**_ _,_ _ **Ariellin**_ _,_ _ **atinnita**_ _,_ _ **novie. clalueaiyaankqmue**_ _,_ _ **sanawa**_ _,_ _ **key**_ _,_ _ **kentang kukus**_ _,_ _ **suki da shaany**_ _,_ _ **Blueonyx Syiie**_ _,_ _ **lilywiwin17**_ _,_ _ **uchiha senju naru hime**_ _,_ _ **SuzyOnix**_ _,_ _ **KazukiNatsu**_ _,_ _ **jeshicchi**_ _,_ _ **guest1**_ _,_ _ **pencuriLumba-Lumba**_ _,_ _ **Onyx Ayren**_ _,_ _ **kuroko**_ _, and_ _ **sandra**_ _for reviewing. Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasinya~~!_


	8. The Death

Sensasi tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya di perut membuat Harry ingat mengapa dirinya tidak suka bepergian ke manapun mengunakan _portkey_ atau ber- _Apparate_. Rasa tidak nyaman itu membuatnya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun dia tahu harus menahan keinginan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Dia tidak ingin tampak lemah di depan Snape.

Dengan hati-hati, dia menarik tangannya dari lengan Snape. Sang pengajar Ramuan itu meliriknya dari sudut mata namun tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Snape sangat datar sampai Harry tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Di mana kita, sir?" Harry bertanya, tidak bisa menahan diri terlebih setelah sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya teredar ke sekitar.

Mereka—Snape dan dirinya—berada di depan sebuah gerbang besi yang berdiri kokoh walau karat tampak jelas menggerogoti sebagian besar permukaannya. Tanaman merambat menutupi sisi kiri dan kanan tembok dari batu bata. Harry tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan di balik gerbang tersebut.

"Di salah satu kediaman Lestrange," Snape menjawab tanpa melihatnya. Seolah-olah tahu akan kedatangan mereka, gerbang itu mulai terbuka. Engselnya yang berkarat mengeluarkan suara berderit mengerikan yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Harry mengamati dalam diam dan mengikuti Snape yang mulai berjalan melewati gerbang.

Tidak ada penerangan apa pun. Tidak ada obor atau bahkan lilin. Harry berjalan dalam diam. Telinganya ditajamkan untuk mendengar suara sekecil apa pun. Lama terasa sebelum akhirnya jalan setapak yang dilewatinya menemukan ujung. Harry berhenti tepat di belakang Snape. Kepalanya didongakkan menatap bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Sebuah rumah besar berdiri menghadang di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan di sekitarnya. Rumah itu terlihat tidak terawat; ditumbuhi tanaman merambat—menutupi sebagian besar dinding yang tersisa—dengan jendela-jendela rusak dan tidak terurus. Sebuah air mancur dengan patung bidadari bersayap menghiasi bagian depannya. Namun kondisi patung itu sama dengan rumah di hadapannya; dengan kepala dan salah satu sayapnya hilang. Harry sempat berpikir betapa indahnya rumah ini dulu.

"Tutupi kelapamu dengan tudung."

Suara Snape berhasil menyadarkan Harry. Tanpa melayangkan protes, Harry mengikuti perintah tersebut. Dia juga tidak melontarkan pertanyaan; sudah tahu apa alasan di balik perintah tersebut.

Mereka memasuki rumah, menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan melewati pintu besar—yang secara ajaib berayun terbuka—berukiran rumit. Baru memasuki aula depanlah Harry menemukan penerangan dari beberapa lilin yang dipasang di dinding. Bayang-bayang bergerak ditimbulkan saat nyala api bergoyang malas karena angin yang berembus pelan.

Harry menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Snape dan dirinya yang berada di rumah tersebut. Beberapa orang ditemuinya di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba berbicara dengan Snape. Kebanyakan memilih tidak menghiraukan laki-laki itu. Harry cukup jelas menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan ke arahnya; membuatnya menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajah di bawah tudung jubah.

Snape membawanya menyusuri beberapa koridor sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan salah satu pintu. Tanpa mengetuk, Snape membukanya. Harry menyadari bagaimana bahu pengajar itu tegang. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak sempurna. Topeng Snape terpasang dengan begitu baik sampai tidak ada emosi selain ketenangan yang terlihat.

"Severus. Senang akhirnya kau bergabung."

Di manapun, dan kapanpun, Harry akan mengenali suara itu. Dia akan mengetahui dengan cepat siapa pemiliknya; bahkan jika saat ini sosok itu terhalang oleh tubuh Snape.

" _My Lord,_ " Snape menyapa, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu berjalan mendekat. Harry tidak bergerak. Dia memilih untuk tetap berada di tempatnya; berhasil membuat Voldemort menyadari sosoknya.

"Ah, Harrison," Voldemort menyapa dengan nada terkejut yang seakan-akan disengaja. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya menjawab panggilanku. Kemarilah. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry mendongakkan kepala—menatap langsung ke arah sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula dia menyadari kalau bukan mereka—Voldemort, Snape, dan dirinya—saja yang berada di ruangan itu. Ada sosok lain di sana, berdiri tepat di samping kursi kebesaran Voldemort, dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lembut bahu laki-laki tersebut. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Harry mengenali sosok itu. Dia belum lama ini pernah melihat wajah tersebut menghiasi salah satu halaman _Daily Prophet._ Hanya saja sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang tampak sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada jubah abu-abu lusuh tahanan Azkaban. Tidak ada wajah kotor dan gigi kekuningan. Rambut hitam berantakannya dibiarkan tetap ada. Namun semua hal tersebut tidak lantas membuat Harry tidak mengenali seorang Bellatrix Lestrange.

Wanita itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan gigi geliginya yang berjejer rapi. Sekali lagi, jari jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh bahu Voldemort dengan gerakan sugestif. Harry merasakan jarinya sendiri berkedut atas gestur itu. Ada rasa tidak senang yang hinggap menyaksikan bagaimana wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Voldemort; sedikit berlama-lama sembari sesekali melirik dari sudut mata ke arahnya.

Voldemort bergerak menyamankan tubuh di atas tempat duduk dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Akhirnya memutuskan tidak melarikan diri dariku lagi, eh, Harrison?"

Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya. "Aku sudah bosan untuk menghindarimu, kurasa," katanya dengan nada tidak peduli. "Dan lenganku sepertinya sudah mulai melayangkan protes. Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu."

"BERANINYA KAU!" Bellatrix Lestrange mendadak meraung marah. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu berkilat penuh kemarahan. Tangan Bellatrix bergerak begitu cepat meraih tongkat sihir, mengacungkan benda itu ke arahnya, dan bersiap merapalkan mantra jika saja Voldemort tidak memanggil nama wanita tersebut. Seketika, Bellatrix mematung. Tangannya berhenti di udara dengan pupil melebar sempurna. " _My Lord—"_

" _Bella_ ,"Voldemort mendesis. Sepasang mata merahnya berkilat, melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Harry terkejut saat mendengar Voldemort memerintahkan Bellatrix serta Snape meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan tatapan dan ekspresi tidak suka, Bellatrix berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Harry berpura-pura tidak melihat dan justru lebih memerhatikan sosok sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Suara pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya terdengar begitu jelas, meninggalkan keheningan di sekitar, saat Snape dan Bellatrix Lestrange pergi. Atmosfer dirasakannya mulai berubah. Tidak jauh darinya, Voldemort bangkit, berjalan dengan santai mendekatinya. Ujung jubah menyapu lantai keramik yang berdebu. Harry memaksa kepalanya terangkat; menatap secara langsung sepasang manik laksana batu rubi itu.

"Aku senang," Voldemort memulai, "kalau kau akhirnya datang ke sini."

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Harry bertanya, kedua tangannya terkepal. "Kau terus menerus memanggilku, menggunakan Tanda Kegelapan sialan ini, dan menyiksaku perlahan-lahan. Aku juga punya batas dimana tubuhku tidak lagi bisa menahannya."

Sudut bibir Voldemort terangkat. Wajah menyerupai ular itu tampak lebih pucat dari yang terakhir kali diingat Harry. Voldemort tengah bersembunyi di balik topeng sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Laki-laki di hadapannya adalah Voldemort; bukan Mr. Gaunt atau Tom Riddle.

"Jadi kau merasa terpaksa?" Voldemort bertanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Jari jemari pucat itu terulur ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki tersebut menghentikan tindakannya. Harry tidak bergerak sedikit pun; menunggu dan menunggu dalam diam.

Sihir di sekitarnya perlahan berubah. Harry tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. Voldemort berusaha memanipulasi sihir—menghendakinya mengeluarkan respons yang diharapkan. Harry mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Dia mencoba bernapas normal di antara tekanan di sekitarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan ini padaku?" Harry bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Voldemort berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan; membuat Harry menatap laki-laki itu dengan sengit. Harry sudah mulai semakin membenci situasi ini. Situasi di mana mereka akan saling menarik dan mengulur benang tak kasat mata. Harry tidak sedang bermain layang-layang, begitu juga dengan Voldemort, dan dia tahu semua ini tidak ada gunanya bagi mereka. Hanya saja ... semua situasi ini semakin terasa familier.

Sekali lagi, Harry menarik napas. Tangannya menyisiri helaian rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, lalu dengan enggan mengakkan kepala untuk menghadapi laki-laki di hadapannya. Ditahannya keinginan sekuat mungkin untuk melontarkan kata-kata tajam. Dia datang ke tempat ini bukan ingin memperdebatkan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi sampai mereka bosan. Ada alasan yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dengan memanggilku ke tempat ini?" tanya Harry kemudian. "Pasti ada hal penting, bukan? Sekarang mengapa tidak kaukatakan saja dan tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu?"

Ada sedikit ekspresi yang berubah di wajah Voldemort sebelum laki-laki itu menutup dirinya lagi.

" _Well,_ " Voldemort bergumam, menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya.

Segera saja Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah terlebih ketika laki-laki itu meraih tangannya dan mendekatkan ke bibir. Kecupan Voldemort di telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan mampu mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Harry sempat memejamkan mata beberapa detik, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, sebelum sadar dirinya terpaku oleh kedua manik merah itu.

Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau keputusan yang diambilnya kali ini tidak sepenuhnya salah.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore berdiri tidak bergerak. Kedua iris birunya menatap ke arah permukaan _pensieve_ yang baru beberapa detik lalu mengeluarkan pendar keperakan. Cukup lama dia di sana, membiarkan gerakan-gerakan kecil di permukaan batu menyerupai baskom mengalihkan perhatiannya sekadar sejenak saja.

Fawkes mengeluarkan suara pelan di tempat bertenggernya di dekat rak buku sehingga Albus menyadari keadaan sekitar. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya tampak lelah. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan menyadari perbedaan dirinya.

Albus baru saja selesai melihat ke dalam salah satu ingatan yang dimilikinya. Tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam botol kaca berisi cairan keperakan. Benda itu digenggamnya sedikit lebih erat—tidak terlalu kuat sehingga membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Ingatan itu sudah lama dimilikinya. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Albus mendapatkannya dari Horace Slughorn. Sejak saat itu pula sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia melihat ke dalam ingatan itu; melihat sosok Horace yang memberikan informasi mengenai _horcrux_ kepada Tom Riddle muda.

Kekecewaan dirasakannya lebih kepada Horace dan bukannya Tom Riddle. Namun sekarang, apa gunanya hal itu. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi. Dan Albus sangat tahu dia tidak bisa mengubah apa pun bahkan dengan menggunakan Pembalik Waktu sekalipun.

Tanpa sadar, Albus menghela napas. Dia memainkan jenggot keperakannya sambil masih menatap permukaan _pensieve_ ; teringat akan antusiasme di wajah Tom Riddle saat membicarakan _horcrux_ , bagaimana pemuda itu tidak hentinya bertanya kepada Horace.

Albus sangat yakin akan satu hal.

—bahwa mantan muridnya itu berniat, atau bahkan sudah, membuat _horcrux._ Hanya saja Albus harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai pikiran sudah berapa banyak _horcrux_ yang sudah dibuat. Dia tidak berniat membayangkan. Satu _horcrux_ saja sudah sangat berbahaya, membelah jiwa menjadi dua bagian adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan, apalagi lebih dari itu.

Embusan napasnya terdengar jelas. Albus baru bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu berderak terbuka. Minerva McGonagall muncul. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Wanita itu bahkan masih mengenakan piyama tidur saat masuk ke kantornya.

"Minerva," Albus memanggil. Sang pengajar Transfigurasi tersebut mengembuskan napas cepat sampai terdengar begitu jelas.

"Albus," Minerva membalas, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, dan mengenggamnya erat. Tubuhnya kaku. "Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade sedang _diserang_."

.

.

Harry mengedarkan mata ke sekitar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Teriakan terdengar di mana-mana. Seruan bercampur pekik histeris dari beberapa penyihir wanita. Derap langkah kaki yang berlarian ke segala penjuru membangunkan debu-debu di permukaan tanah. Kilatan sihir meluncur dan hampir mengenainya jika saja Harry tidak dengan sigap menggumamkan Mantra Pelindung.

Dikepalkannya tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat di balik topeng pemberian Voldemort. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat pada tongkat sihir yang teracung ke depan.

Sihir di sekitarnya bergejolak—bercampur menjadi satu—dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ada banyak penyihir dan sihir yang menguar di udara. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus terlebih untuk Harry sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, sihir dari Tanda Kegelapan di udara seolah-olah tengah memancarkan energi yang begitu besar. Harry merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Napasnya memburu dan cepat.

Terkadang semua ini membuatnya membenci kelebihannya yang sensitif terhadap sihir.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak sekalipun dia mempunyai pikiran kalau tujuan sebenarnya Voldemort menghendaki kehadirannya adalah melakukan penyerangan, terlebih ke tempat yang begitu dikenalinya.

Hogsmeade adalah satu-satunya desa penyihir yang pernah dikunjungi Harry, bahkan bukan satu atau dua kali. Hogsmeade adalah tempat tujuan murid-murid Hogwarts kalau hari berkunjung tiba. Dan lagi, tempat ini begitu dekat dengan Hogwarts.

 _Apa yang dipikirkan Voldemort dengan menyerang Hogsmeade?_

Pertanyaan itu belum diutarakannya dengan lantang. Voldemort tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelum ini. Laki-laki itu hanya menyerahkan topeng Pelahap Maut sebelum mengajaknya ber- _Apparate_ bersama.

Dan kemudian, dirinya berdiri di salah satu jalan Hogsmeade, di tengah kepanikan, adalah hal pertama yang ditemuinya setelah memfokuskan perhatian ke sekelilingnya. Voldemort hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum berubah menjadi bayangan gelap; terbang dalam balutan kegelapan lalu tidak terlihat di manapun.

" _Inkle. Inkle, Pottykins._ Terlalu pengecut untuk menyerang? Kau tidak akan lari ketakutan, bukan?"

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya sekuat mungkin, mencoba menahan kekesalan kepada sosok Bellatrix Lestrange. Wanita itu berjalan mengelilinginya. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu berkilat penuh kegilaan; reaksi yang didapat setelah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di Azkaban.

"Jangan pikir karena Dark Lord menaruh sedikit perhatian membuatmu istimewa, _Pottykins_ ," ujar Bellatrix dengan nada seperti bernyanyi. "Dia akan cepat merasa bosan dan akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu. Seperti sebuah mainan rusak yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dibuang."

Bellatrix menyeringai, tampak mengerikan dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai berantakan, sembari melemparkan beberapa kutukan ke sembarang arah; tidak peduli akan mengenai siapa. Harry semakin menggenggam erat tongkat sihir miliknya ketika menemukan ujung tongkat sihir milik Bellatrix teracung ke arahnya.

Bellatrix bergerak lebih dulu. Wanita itu merapalkan Kutukan Pemotong. Harry sedikit terlambat untuk menghindar. Kutukan tersebut mengenai sisi kanan lengannya, merobek lengan jubah dan melukai kulitnya. Harry meringis pelan namun menolak menyerah. Dia tahu seharusnya tidak mencari masalah dengan wanita itu. Namun, saat ini sulit untuk tidak mengacuhkan Bellatrix Lestrange. Dia tahu kalau Bellatrix adalah salah satu pengikut setia Voldemort. Mungkin ... mungkin akan sedikit menguntungkan kalau dia bisa menutup mulut wanita itu.

Harry baru berniat membalas. Suku pertama kutukan yang ingin ditujukannya kepada Bellatrix sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Hanya saja, suara ' _pop'_ serempak terdengar di sekitarnya. Dia segera melihat beberapa penyihir berseragam Auror muncul dari udara yang kosong. Beberapa dari mereka segera melakukan perlawanan; menyerang beberapa Pelahap Maut di dekatnya tanpa jeda.

Dari sudut mata, Harry mendapati ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah Bellatrix. Wanita itu tidak lagi memfokuskan perhatian ke arah dirinya. Bellatrix mengedarkan pandangan dengan cepat, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu, sembari menangkis mantra-mantra yang terbang ke arahnya. Ketika salah satu mantra Bellatrix berhasil meledakkan atap toko pena bulu dan tinta tidak jauh darinya, perhatian beberapa Auror teralihkan. Bellatrix kemudian melarikan diri; hilang di antara bayang-bayang dan asap di sekitar tempat itu.

Kakinya melangkah sebelum otaknya selesai memerintahkan. Harry berlari mengikuti ke arah mana Bellatrix menghilang. Asap tebal dari beberapa toko yang terbakar menghalangi pandangannya. Harry menyipitkan mata; sempat menghindari sebuah kutukan tepat pada waktunya.

Dia tidak menemukan wanita itu di manapun. Ada keinginan untuk membuka topeng Pelahap Maut di wajahnya. Hanya saja Harry menahan keinginan tersebut. Identitasnya akan dengan mudah dikenali terlebih dengan Auror di mana-mana. Dan lagi, para Pelahap Maut selain Snape dan Bellatrix belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia masih tidak ingin memperlihatkan siapa dirinya di depan semua orang.

Aura sihir yang begitu kuat dibandingkan aura sihir lainnya membuat langkah kaki Harry terhenti. Dia mengenali siapa pemilik sihir tersebut. Dia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu kalau Voldemort berada tidak jauh darinya.

Lebih tertarik akan mengapa Voldemort mengeluarkan sihir yang begitu besar membuat Harry mengabaikan tujuannya mencari Bellatrix. Energi sihir di udara membawanya dengan begitu mudah ke tempat sang Pangeran Kegelapan berada. Laki-laki itu ada di dekat Pondok Menjerit, tidak sendiri melainkan ada sosok lain bersamanya. Harry mengenali sosok lain tersebut. Dia juga dengan mudah mengenali sihir milik Albus Dumbledore.

"Apa ini rencanamu, Tom?" Suara Dumbledore terdengar begitu jelas. "Menyerang desa sihir? Untuk membuat semua orang tahu bahwa kau sudah kembali?"

"Kau menanyakan banyak hal, Dumbledore," Voldemort menimpali. Wajah pucat itu terlihat lebih pucat karena tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Voldemort memainkan tongkat sihirnya. "Tentu saja, apa pun rencanaku, kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Dumbledore menarik napas. "Kau salah, sayangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, harus ada seseorang yang menghentikanmu. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sama sekali belum berubah? Gerakan dan rencanamu. Jangan lupa, Tom, aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang paling mengenal siapa dirimu."

Kalaupun Voldemort tersinggung atas kata-kata Dumbledore, laki-laki itu tidak memperlihatkannya. Harry memuji bagaimana kedua orang itu tampak begitu tenang. Dia tahu kalau Voldemort dan Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang hebat. Dumbledore pernah mengalahkan Grindelwald. Itu menjadikan laki-laki tersebut tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sihir di sekitarnya kembali bergejolak. Harry bahkan seperti bisa melihat aura sihir kedua penyihir tersebut saling bergesekan; seakan-akan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum meledak. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Di antara kedua sihir itu, Harry sadar kalau dia memiliki reaksi yang lebih terhadap sihir Voldemort.

"Kau salah karena mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, Dumbledore," kata Voldemort. Jari jemari panjang dan kurus itu menggenggam erat tongkat sihir dan mengacungkannya ke arah sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sudut bibir Dumbledore sedikit terangkat. "Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan. "Jadi aku juga salah karena tahu kalau kau menciptakan _horcrux_. Katakan, Tom, sudah berapa _horcrux_ yang sudah kauciptakan? Sudah berapa kali kau membelah jiwamu? Itukah yang menjadi penyebab dirimu seperti ini? Penyihir tanpa belas kasihan yang akan memanfaatkan siapapun demi keuntunganmu semata?"

 _Horcrux_ , atau apa pun itu, sepertinya berhasil membuat Voldemort bereaksi. Laki-laki itu tanpa membuang waktu melemparkan kutukan ke arah Dumbledore. Perang mantra terjadi. Kilatan cahaya meluncur ke arah Dumbledore. Sang Kepala Sekolah sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah, seperti berusaha ingin membuat lawannya terluka.

Namun Harry tidak terfokus ke hanya ke arah Voldemort dan Dumbledore. Sihir-sihir di sekitarnya bergerak begitu liar, bagai lidah-lidah api yang menari; mengodanya dengan jilatan-jilatan lembut namun berbahaya. Napasnya kini tercekat. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri dan sihirnya.

Madam Pomfrey sudah pernah memperingatkan Harry dan dia ingat itu dengan baik. Dia juga tahu semakin lama dirinya berada di tempat ini—di mana sihir-sihir itu bergerak liar—akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dirinya.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Haruskah dia lari? Haruskah dia meninggalkan mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain?

Harry ingin melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja ... hanya saja kedua kakinya menolak mengikuti perintah tersebut. Dia terpaku di tempat, menatap ke arah dua penyihir tidak jauh darinya, dengan tubuh mulai bergetar. Di sekitarnya, kaca jendela yang masih tersisa berderak keras, sebelum akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping. Harry tidak memedulikan rasa sakit saat pecahan kaca itu mengiris pipi kirinya. Sensasi sihir di sekitarnya jauh lebih menggoda.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

Dicobanya menggerakan tangan. Jari jemarinya bergetar hebat, hampir saja tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari cengkeraman. Harry memaksa tubuhnya, mengatur napas yang pendek dan berat, lalu mengacungkannya ke arah kedua penyihir itu.

Lidahnya terasa kaku, menempel di langit-langit mulutnya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengabur. Dia sempat melihat Dumbledore menangkis serangan dari Voldemort. Sepasang mata biru itu melihat ke arahnya; seolah-olah laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry berbisik pelan, terdiam melihat kilatan sihirnya mengarah ke Dumbledore.

Segera saja tongkat sihir milik Dumbledore lepas dari tangan laki-laki itu; melayang selama beberapa detik di udara sebelum jatuh tepat di dekat kakinya. Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya melebar, tidak menyangka akan berhasil.

Mendadak saja tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tenaganya seperti menguap begitu saja. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Padahal Harry hanya melakukan sihir ringan. Tapi mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu berat?

Harry kini terduduk di atas tanah. Tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisinya. Dan saat kesadaran perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya, dia sempat melihat sinar kehijauan mengenai Dumbledore; menghantam dada laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Tubuh Dumbledore tersentak pelan, terhuyung ke belakang sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Tubuh itu terjatuh tanpa suara. Sepasang mata biru tersebut tertuju padanya. Harry seakan-akan bisa melihat sesosok transparan meninggalkan tubuh Dumbledore.

... meninggalkan dunia ini dan hanya menyisakan wajah kosong.

Itu adalah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Harry sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Ternyata sudah agak lama ya sejak terakhir kali saya update. Beribu maaf karena mood mengetik tidak menggebu-gebu seperti dulu. Seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah mampir dan dua kali terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu me-review ;)_


	9. The Portrait

Suasana begitu hening. Bahkan saat semua orang berkumpul di tempat itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara atau berbisik. Kebanyakan tengah menundukkan kepala sementara yang lain memandang lurus ke depan; memperlihatkan berbagai macam emosi di wajah mereka.

Dalam diam Harry mengamati. Di tengah keheningan itu sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya teredar ke sekeliling; melihat ekspresi-ekspresi mereka.

Madam Pomfrey berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wajah wanita itu merah. Matanya sembab. Walau demikian, Harry tidak melihat air mata tumpah di wajah sang Matron sekolah; seperti sedang berusaha menahan diri.

Hagrid sang Setengah Raksasa berdiri di samping Pomfrey, terisak keras sambil menyeka air mata dengan saputangannya yang besar dan lebar. Tidak henti-hentinya tubuh Hagrid bergetar, antara berusaha menahan isakan agar tidak mengganggu sekitar.

Perlahan, Harry menyapukan pandangan. Satu per satu dia menatap para pengajar Hogwarts sampai akhirnya jatuh ke sosok McGonagall. Wanita itu berdiri di urutan paling depan, bersama penyihir-penyihir yang khusus datang di hari ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, bagi kebanyakan penyihir, hari ini adalah hari penting.

Matahari bersinar begitu terik di atas kepalanya. Angin seperti mendadak berhenti bertiup. Sekalinya berembus, membawa udara panas dari Danau Hitam tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya musim gugur; seakan-akan musim panas berlangsung lebih lama dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Harry tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus diperlihatkannya sekarang. Haruskah dia merasa sedih? Bukankah Albus Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolahnya? Paling tidak Harry harus merasakan sedikit simpati terhadap laki-laki itu.

Hanya saja, bukan perasaan seperti demikian yang merongrong dadanya; menggelitik di dalam diri Harry. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah sebuah pusara putih yang bergeming di puncak tertinggi di dekat Danau Hitam; mengamati panah-panah Centaur beterbangan di langit; bentuk penghormatan terakhir kepada sosok Albus Dumbledore yang kini bersemayam di bawah tanah. Para pelayat berdiri diam, larut dalam kesedihan dan simpati.

" _Aku ingin kau, Harry, melucuti tongkat sihirku. Kau akan tahu kapan saat itu tiba. Dan jangan pernah ragu untuk melakukannya."_

Mendadak, kata-kata terakhir Dumbledore terdengar lagi di kepalanya. Permintaan yang mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu ditujukan kepada Harry saat terakhir dirinya mengunjungi kantor laki-laki itu. Dia mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

Harry ingat jika saat itu Dumbledore mengajukan permintaan tersebut sembari tersenyum kepadanya. Nada suara Dumbledore terkesan ringan seakan-akan mereka sedang duduk santai, menyesap teh di sore hari sembari membicarakan lagu terbaru _Weird_ _Sisters_.

Saat itu, Dumbledore tidak mengatakan alasan di balik permintaan tersebut. Namun Harry tahu apa pun alasannya, ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diceritakan laki-laki itu kepadanya. Harry berpikir kalau itu hanyalah sebuah permintaan biasa.

Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan kalau permintaan tersebut akan membawa Dumbledore ke kematiannya sendiri.

Apakah itu artinya Harry yang menyebabkan kematian Dumbledore? Jika saja dia tidak melucuti tongkat sihir, Voldemort tidak akan membunuh laki-laki itu, bukan? Setidaknya Dumbledore akan bisa melindungi diri mengingat laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang ditakuti sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tidak didengarnya suara-suara di sekitarnya. Semua suara itu seperti teredam dan menghilang. Harry bergeming dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Tidak dipedulikannya bagaimana kuku-kukunya kini menghujam permukaan kulit.

Rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

... tidak sebanding dengan penyesalan di dalam dirinya.

 _Kau tidak pantas berada di sini, Potter._

Suara bernada dingin itu terdengar begitu jelas; menggema di dalam kepalanya dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya tergidik. Anehnya, suara di kepalanya itu terdengar seperti suara Dumbledore.

 _Kau tidak seharusnya memberikan penghormatan setelah apa yang kaulakukan._

Lagi dan lagi, suara dingin itu terdengar. Harry terpaksa memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangan lebih erat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan Draco Malfoy yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa memedulikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya—upacara pemakaman itu—Harry membalikkan tubuh; menyeruak barisan murid-murid yang hadir di tempat tersebut dan mulai berlari.

Tidak sekalipun mengacuhkan berpasang-pasang mata yang kini melihat ke arahnya.

Kakinya menapak lebar tanah berumput. Dia berlari menuju ke arah kastil Hogwarts yang menjulang di hadapannya. Undakan batu dinaiki dua sekaligus; membiarkan suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor sepi dan menuai desis marah beberapa lukisan.

Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Kali ini jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Harry merasakan langkah kakinya semakin berat sehingga napasna mulai memburu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dan saat dia sampai di depan patung penjaga ruang kepala sekolah, udara di dalam paru-parunya sudah sangat menipis. Harry sempat tersedak dan batuk beberapa kali.

"Permen lemon."

Harry tidak tahu apakah kata kunci itu sudah berubah atau tidak. Tanpa sadar dia mengembuskan napas ketika patung _gargoyle_ di depannya bergeser dan memberikan jalan masuk untuknya. Tangga batu dinaiki Harry dengan perjuangan lebih saat lututnya mengerang protes.

Sepertinya, bukan hanya Harry saja yang mempunyai pemikiran untuk berkunjung ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Rupanya, ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut; berdiri di depan lukisan Dumbledore dan berbicara dengan suara berbisik terhadap mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

Severus Snape mendadak terdiam, menatap Harry dari balik bahu. Ekspresi yang kini diperlihatkan sang Pengajar Ramuan tersebut begitu datar.

"Potter," Snape menyapa, tidak nampak terkejut akan kehadirannya. "Aku sempat berpikir berapa lama kau akan membiarkan kami menunggu."

Harry menyadari 'kami' merepresentasikan sosok Snape dan Dumbledore ketika dilihatnya lukisan di belakang sosok Snape menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Albus Dumbledore duduk di sebuah kursi dengan latar belakang berwarna gelap. Laki-laki itu tengah memainkan jenggot keperakannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana?"

Harry menyipitkan mata. Dia tidak melayangkan bantahan dan mengikuti kata-kata Snape; mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Harry?"

Suara Dumbledore terdengar penuh perhatian; membuat dada Harry kembali seperti ditekan sesuatu. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Dumbledore. Walau saat ini laki-laki itu hanyalah sebuah lukisan, Harry masih merasakan kehadiran yang sama seakan-akan Dumbledore masih di sini dan bukannya terbaring di peti mati.

"Aku," Harry memulai. Sesegera mungkin mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tidak ingin menatap Dumbledore. "Aku baik, kurasa."

Apa pun ekspresi yang kini diperlihatkan Dumbledore, Harry tidak ingin melihatnya.

Sejujurnya, Harry berharap kalau dirinya tidak berada di sini.

Mungkin keputusannya salah dengan datang untuk menemui Dumbledore.

"Aku yakin kalau kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan."

Tidak ada respons yang dia berikan. Dalam hati Harry membenarkan kalimat tersebut. Bahkan saat dia tersadar di _Hospital_ _Wing_ dua hari lalu dan mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Madam Pomfrey, dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Hanya saja konfrontasinya dengan Bellatrix membuat kondisi tubuhnya tidaklah baik.

Ditariknya napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Dengan hati-hati, dia memberanikan diri menatap sosok di dalam lukisan.

"Mengapa kau menginginkanku melucuti tongkat sihirmu?" Akhirnya ... akhirnya Harry menyuarakan pertanyaan besar di dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang menjadi penyebab penyesalan tersebut. "Kau tahu ... kau tahu kalau pada akhirnya—"

"—Tom akan membunuhku?" Harry tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat. Dumbledore seperti menggunakan _'Sonorus'_ sehingga suaranya terdengar keras dan jelas.

"Karena, Harry, aku sudah sekarat."

Sekali lagi, Harry tersentak atas kata-kata Dumbledore "Apa—?"

"Dia sekarat, Potter."

Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menatap sengit ke arah Snape yang mendadak angkat bicara. Laki-laki itu hanya menanggapi dengan mengedikkan bahu sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jubah penyihirnya.

"Dumbledore _sekarat_ ," Snape menekankan. "Jauh sebelum ini, karena tindakannya yang bodoh, dia tidak berpikir panjang."

Senyum sedih dilayangkan Dumbledore. "Kau tahu saat itu aku tidak berpikir panjang, Severus."

Snape mendesis. Untuk pertama kalinya Harry melihat ekspresi terlukis di wajah pucat itu hari ini. Snape terdengar marah atas sesuatu yang dilakukan Dumbledore sebelum ini. Namun, perhatian Harry sekarang tertuju pada benda yang diletakkan Snape di atas meja.

Itu adalah sebuah cincin. Terlihat seperti barang antik hanya dari betapa rapuhnya benda itu. Mata cincinnya nampak tidak lagi mengilap. Beberapa bagian di pinggirannya bahkan sudah lecet. Di mata siapa pun, cincin itu hanya cincin tua yang mungkin sudah diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi.

Akan tetapi bagi Harry, dia tahu kalau benda itu bukanlah cincin biasa. Masih ada sisa-sisa sihir berkekuatan besar di sana; membuat Harry tanpa henti mengamati benda mungil tersebut.

... dan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak meraih cincin itu.

Terdengar napas tercekat dari Snape. Laki-laki itu berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja Harry sama sekali tidak memedulikan sekitar. Ibu jarinya mematri pinggiran cincin tersebut sementara kedua mata mengamati ukiran aneh di mata cincin.

Dia mengenali lambang segitiga, garis, dan lingkaran itu dengan baik; mengingatkannya akan lambang yang pernah diperlihatkan Ollivander kepada dirinya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa lambang Relikui Kematian bisa muncul di depan matanya seperti ini.

Semuanya tidak mungkin hanya sebatas kebetulan, bukan?

"Ada kutukan di benda ini," Harry berkata, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya yang bebas berkedut; menginginkan membelai cincin itu. "Tapi aku juga merasakan ada sensasi sihir yang lain. Sesuatu yang kuat." Kepalanya didongakkan ke arah Dumbledore. "Apa ini, Profesor?"

"Aku percaya kalau cincin itu adalah cincin peninggalan keluarga Gaunt."

Harry tidak tahan. Dia mengernyit mendengar nama yang terlontar dari lukisan Dumbledore. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya sekarang.

"Aku juga percaya kalau benda itu menyimpan kepingan jiwa milik Voldemort."

Sekarang, setelah Dumbledore mengatakannya, Harry mulai menyadari kalau sihir serupa juga dirasakannya dari cincin di tangannya. Sisa-sisa sihir itu seperti sihir milik Voldemort.

"Kutukan di cincin ini," Harry memulai sembari berbisik, "itukah yang membuatmu sekarat?"

Dumbledore menganggukkan kepala, memainkan jenggot keperakannya. Laki-laki itu bergerak sedikit gelisah di atas tempat duduknya; mengangkat tangan dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Snape.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Lord Voldemort hidup kembali setelah dia dikalahkan Longbottom?" Snape bertanya, melanjutkan pembicaraan. Harry memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala walau sejujurnya dia sudah menduga. "Dumbledore dan aku percaya kalau Lord Voldemort menggunakan sihir hitam untuk tetap hidup."

" _Horcrux._ " Harry tidak luput melihat ada keterkejutan di wajah Snape. "Oh, ayolah, Profesor, setelah semua ini, kau tidak berpikir aku juga tidak ingin tahu?"

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Voldemort?"

Harry menegakkan tubuh. Tangannya masih memainkan cincin Gaunt. "Lebih kurang," katanya. "Tapi jika benda ini adalah _horcrux,_ sepertinya kau salah, Profesor. Aku ... aku memang merasakan sihir yang sama dengan milik Voldemort. Tapi sangat samar seperti— _well_ , benda ini tidak lagi menyimpan jiwa Voldemort."

"Aku tahu," Dumbledore menjawab. "Saat aku menemukannya, benda itu sudah bukan lagi _horcrux._ Itu hanya cincin biasa."

"Tapi kutukan yang membuatmu sekarat masih terpasang ketika kau menemukannya."

Sekali lagi Dumbledore mengangguk. Laki-laki itu seperti tahu kalau Harry cukup pintar untuk menghubungkan beberapa fakta sehingga tidak banyak yang perlu dijelaskan untuknya.

"Mengapa?" Harry kembali bertanya. Dia menatap lukisan Dumbledore dan Snape secara bergantian. "Maksudku, jika benda ini bukan lagi _horcrux_ , mengapa Voldemort masih memasang kutukan? Seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk melindungi sesuatu—"

Mendadak kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan di tenggorokan. Harry mengamati tanda Relikui Kematian yang seperti balas menatapnya dalam diam.

Dia pernah mendengar kalau _horcrux_ bukan satu-satunya cara untuk hidup abadi. Dan bukankah Voldemort juga pernah menanyai Ollivander mengenai Tongkat Elder? Sangat jelas kalau sang Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki ketertarikan terhadap cerita Tiga Bersaudara.

Voldemort seperti ingin hidup abadi tanpa bantuan _horcrux_.

Lalu sekarang? Cincin yang bukan lagi _horcrux_ tapi tetap diberi perlindungan kutukan yang begitu kuat, bukankah itu artinya—

Dipaksanya mengalihkan perhatian dari cincin di tangannya. Dia mengamati Dumbledore. Laki-laki itu masih duduk di kursinya. Walau demikian, kegelisahan yang sempat nampak di gestur tubuh Dumbledore sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Sepasang mata biru di balik kacamata bulan separo untuk mengamatinya penuh minat. Dumbledore tersenyum simpul.

... laki-laki itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Dan Harry tahu mengapa Dumbledore memintanya untuk melucuti tongkat sihir tersebut.

"Kau pemilik Tongkat Elder."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Harry bahkan tidak memercayai kata-katanya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menebak dari mana Dumbledore mengetahui kalau saat ini Voldemort sedang mengincar Relikui Kematian. Snape pasti menceritakan semuanya.

"Selama ini, kaulah pemilik Tongkat Elder," Harry berkata lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar mantap. Diamatinya Dumbledore tanpa berkedip. "Saat kau memintaku melucuti tongkat sihirmu, secara tidak langsung kau membuatku menjadi pemilik Tongkat Elder. Kau tahu kalau aku memiliki Jubah Gaib."

Senyum simpul masih terlukis di wajah Dumbledore. "Itu benar. Aku sudah membuktikan kalau Jubah Gaib yang ditinggalkan ayahmu adalah salah satu Relikui Kematian."

"Kau gila," Harry setengah berseru. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangan; tidak peduli pinggiran cincin melukai tangannya. Kedua mata hijaunya berkilat marah. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi. "Kau—kau ingin menjadikanku pemilik Relikui Kematian. Itukah rencanamu?"

Tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari Dumbledore. Laki-laki itu hanya diam di singgasana kebesarannya.

... sepasang mata biru itu tertuju ke arah cincin di tangan Harry.

— _ **tbc**_

 _Yup, akhirnya ilham menghampiri sehingga paling tidak saya bisa melanjutkan fanfiksi ini, orzorz. I'm so sorryyyyy. Eniwei, akan lebih baik dibaca ulang saja ya, siapa tahu ada yang sudah lupa dengan cerita ini /nyengir/ maaf hampir 1 tahun saya tidak update._

 _Seperti biasa, beribu-ribu maaf dan terimakasih karena masih sabar menunggu saya update. Untuk reader yang masih setia menunggu ataupun yang baru pertama kali mampir ke sini, seperti biasa, review-nya ditunggu ya. /cipoksatu-satu/ siapa tahu mood-booster dari kalian membuat ilham datang secepat mungkin /heh/_

 _See you ASAP!_


	10. The Past

Harry tidak pernah merasa bahwa hidup yang dijalaninya akan mudah. Dia bukanlah pangeran yang akan disuapi makanan dari sebuah piring perak. Dia bukanlah aristokrat yang hanya tinggal memberikan perintah, apa pun keinginan akan terkabul.

Harry Potter hanyalah anak yatim-piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan di mana dirinya lebih sering dikucilkan; dianggap sebagai anak aneh yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak mempunyai arti. Tidak jarang Harry menemukan dirinya seperti berada di dunia berbeda dari Immanuel dan anak-anak lain. Bahkan sampai sekarang, walau tahu dia adalah penyihir, terkadang Harry masih merasakan hal yang sama.

Mungkinkah dinding tak kasat mata itu masih terpasang?

Atau mungkin sekali lagi tanpa sadar Harry kembali membangun dinding tersebut; sebuah bentuk perlindungan diri yang secara naluriah dilakukan.

Napas diembuskan perlahan. Mata dipejamkan beberapa detik sebelum dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Tubuh bergeming, setengah bersandar pada bingkai jendela, sementara kedua mata mengamati gerombolan murid-murid Hogwarts yang berjalan memasuki kastil. Mereka nampak begitu kecil dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang; bagai kelompok semut-semut yang mengelilingi tumpukan gula.

Lama dia berdiri di sana. Lama pula Harry hanya diam tanpa kata. Saat suara-suara mulai terdengar diiringi langkah kaki menuju Aula Besar, dia masih tidak bergerak. Pikiran kembali tertuju pada pembicaraan antara dirinya dan lukisan Dumbledore.

Kemarahan kembali muncul di dalam diri, meletup-letup bagai cairan magma di dalam perut bumi. Dia kembali teringat dengan pembicaraan itu; mengenai rencana Dumbledore yang ingin menjadikan Harry sebagai pemilik Relikui Kematian.

Harry tentu saja marah. Dumbledore tidak pernah menyebutkan rencana ini padanya. Relikui Kematian tidak pernah menjadi pokok pembicaraan di antara mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba sekarang sang mantan Kepala Sekolah itu membuat rencananya sendiri tanpa berniat melibatkan Harry.

Di saat Harry berniat membantu, laki-laki itu justru mempunyai rencana lain.

Harry merasa kalau pendapatnya sama sekali tidak menjadi penentu. _Hell_ , Dumbledore bahkan tidak menyinggung apa pun mengenai Tongkat Elder. Harry tahu hal itu dengan caranya sendiri. Tentu saja kenyataan tersebut sudah cukup membuat kemarahan muncul ke permukaan; membuat Harry tanpa mengatakan apa pun segera meninggalkan kantor Kepala Sekolah. Tidak sekalipun dia menoleh ke belakang. Tidak sedikit pun dia memelankan langkah kaki bahkan setelah berada jauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Mungkinkah ... mungkinkah sekali lagi Harry membuat kesalahan? Mungkinkah bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk memilih percaya kepada Dumbledore?

Harry tidak tahu. Begitu banyak pengandaian dan pemikiran yang tidak mempunyai jalan keluar. Dia terlalu takut kalau sekali lagi terjebak menjadi bidak catur yang digerakkan sesuka hati oleh para pemain di sekitarnya.

"... Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Aula Besar sekarang, Harrison?"

Keterkejutan akan kehadiran pengganggu yang tidak diharapkan membuat Harry secara naluriah bergerak. Tangan teracung, mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke asal suara. Ekspresi wajahnya pasif walau saat ini dia menyadari ujung tongkat sihir terarah tepat di leher sang Pengganggu.

"Apa di matamu aku selalu terlihat sebagai musuh?"

Tidak ada nada kekecewaan atau tersinggung dari sosok di hadapan Harry. Justru sebaliknya, ada kepuasan nampak di sepasang mata gelap itu. Voldemort—dalam sosok Mr. Gaunt—tengah tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tidak merasa terusik dengan ujung tongkat sihir menempel di leher pucatnya.

"Aku akan mengira demikian jika kau tidak berhenti menyelinap di belakangku," tungkas Harry. Perlahan menurunkan tongkat sihir dan menyimpan kembali di saku jubah. Dia mengerling ke sekitar. "Bukankah seharusnya undangan penting Kementerian Sihir tidak berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah? Aku melihat Fudge sudah pergi sejak tadi."

Voldemort menaikkan alis kanan. "Ah, kau benar," katanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari keadaan sekitar. "Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini, bukan?"

Ditahan keinginan memutar kedua mata dan hanya mengamati sosok Voldemort di balik pesona seorang Mr. Gaunt. Sekali lagi Harry harus mengakui—dengan wajah tampan dan kharisma itu—tidak ada yang menyangka jika laki-laki di hadapannya adalah sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Voldemort tidak menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan retorikal namun bergerak ke arah jendela, berdiri sedikit dekat dengan Harry, dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tanpa melihat, dia tahu ke mana tatapan itu tertuju.

"Aku tidak melihatmu memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Dumbledore," Harry berkata, memutar tubuh sehingga kini mereka sama-sama terfokus ke arah nisan Dumbledore. Nisan nampak jelas dari tempatnya; kontras dengan pantulan permukaan Danau Hitam. "Aku bertaruh kalau sekarang kau merasa bangga. Bagaimanapun juga, kau berhasil mengalahkan Dumbledore."

Kalimat demi kalimat dikatakan dengan mudah; mengabaikan bagaimana mulutnya terasa pahit dan asam. Sekali lagi kembali dirasakan penyesalan atas tindakan yang telah dilakukannya.

Harry sudah menyangka akan ada senyum puas yang tersungging di wajah itu. Dia sudah bersiap jikalau Voldemort akan menyombongkan diri. Kini Dumbledore sudah mati. Tidak ada penyihir lain yang ditakuti Voldemort dan mencegah apa pun rencana yang kini disiapkan. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menjadi penghalang bagi Voldemort untuk berkuasa.

Nyatanya, Harry tidak menemukan semua itu. Tidak ada tawa bernada dingin atau senyum puas. Tidak ada pula cemoohan yang didengar. Voldemort hanya diam mematung, kedua mata tidak lepas menatap batu nisan Dumbledore.

 _Apa yang saat ini kaupikirkan?_

Manik gelap itu dengan cepat teralih. Mata mereka bersitatap, seakan-akan Voldemort mendengar suara hatinya. Harry masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kepala sang Pangeran Kegelapan; rencana apa yang kemungkinan sedang disusun.

"Ikutlah denganku." Voldemort beranjak menjauhi pinggir jendela, ke arah berlawanan dari koridor menuju Aula Besar; menuju ke luar kastil. Saat menyadari Harry masih berdiri di tempat, langkah kaki Voldemort terhenti, memutar tubuh, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu diam, menunggu. Ekspresi tidak terkatakan terlukis di kedua mata gelapnya. "Aku mohon, Harrison. Jangan membuatku melakukan tindakan yang kita berdua tidak akan suka."

Entah karena baru pertama kali mendengar Voldemort mengucapkan permohonan, atau karena nada suara yang terdengar frustrasi, Harry merasakan sesuatu di dasar perut; bergejolak bagai gemuruh ombak. Jari jemarinya berkedut ingin menggapai telapak tangan yang terulur itu.

Ada dorongan besar yang tidak bisa diabaikan Harry begitu saja. Dorongan yang begitu kuat menariknya mendekat bagai sebuah magnet dan batangan besi. Terkadang Harry merasakan itu. Terkadang pula membuatnya berpikir untuk tidak menolak dan memasrahkan diri.

 _Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi hanya karena kau menerima uluran tangannya._ Suara di dalam kepalanya terdengar begitu jelas dan jernih. _Voldemort tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, kau tahu._

Andai saja semua pemikiran itu sesederhana yang terdengar. Andai saja hidupnya tidaklah serumit ini, Harry tidak perlu memikirkan konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan serta keputusan yang harus dia ambil. Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan menyesali keputusannya.

 _Akan tetapi, bagaimana kalau semuanya tidaklah serumit yang kaupikirkan, Harrison?_ Suara lain berbisik, terdengar lebih tenang. _Sesekali berhentilah memikirkan semua orang. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti intuisimu saja._

Selama beberapa saat, sepasang mata hijaunya mengamati tangan yang terulur itu sebelum tertuju pada Voldemort; kembali teringat akan nada suara memohon itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Harry mengikuti laki-laki tersebut, walau merasa ada yang aneh di balik kalimat permohonan yang didengarnya barusan.

.

.

"... Anak itu tidak terlihat senang."

Severus Snape masih menatap ke arah pintu di mana sebelum ini Potter menghambur keluar dengan kesal. Pintu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan koridor di depan kantor kepala sekolah yang sepi. Tongkat sihir diarahkan. Severus menggumamkan mantra dan membuat daun pintu tertutup. Pandangan kemudian dialihkan pada lukisan Dumbledore.

"Apa kaupikir ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?" Severus bertanya. "Menyerahkan ketiga Relikui Kematian pada bocah lima belas tahun?"

Lukisan Dumbledore mendesah. "Tidakkah kau ingat kalau Mr. Potter bukanlah _bocah_ lima belas tahun pada umumnya, Severus?"

Raut wajah yang sekarang diperlihatkan Severus sudah cukup menyampaikan ketidaksetujuannya akan kata-kata Dumbledore. Walau demikian, jauh di dalam dirinya, Severus tahu mantan Kepala Sekolah itu ada benarnya. Bukankah dia sudah bisa melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Potter? Anak laki-laki tersebut sudah melampaui ekspektasinya.

Namun, Severus tetap saja merasakan kekhawatiran. Kini setelah Dumbledore tidak ada, Lord Voldemort pasti merasa tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi rencananya. Orde Phoenix tidaklah cukup. Lord Voldemort bahkan tidak merasa keberadaan Fudge akan menjadi batu sandungan.

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Anak itu," Severus kembali berkata, "bukanlah tipe anak yang menginginkan kekuatan. Potter tidak peduli. Dia bergabung dengan kita hanya karena tidak ingin menjadi pion dalam permainan Lord Voldemort. Kaulihat sendiri dia tidak mau menerima relikui yang kauberikan."

Severus mengerling ke atas meja. Satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian—Batu Kebangkitan yang tersembunyi di dalam cincin Gaunt—teronggok begitu saja di sana. Potter bahkan melempar cincin tersebut ke seberang ruangan; nyaris dilempar ke perapian yang menyala.

"Aku tidak memberikan relikui itu, Severus," Dumbledore menjawab, mengamati benda yang dimaksud dari balik kacamata. "Relikui Kematian memilih sendiri pemiliknya."

"Bahkan kalau pemiliknya sendiri tidak menginginkan itu?"

Dumbledore tidak menjawab. Akan tetapi Severus sudah tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Baginya, sebelum Dumbledore menceritakan mengenai Relikui Kematian, semua itu hanyalah legenda. Cerita Tiga Bersaudara hanyalah sebuah cerita di kalangan penyihir. Severus sendiri nyaris tidak memercayai itu jika saja Dumbledore tidak memperlihatkan sendiri.

Ya, laki-laki itu membuat Severus menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan; membuat dirinya membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian.

... membuat Severus membangkitkan Lily Evans.

Mungkin Severus Snape terlalu putus asa. Mungkin pula dia sudah kehilangan akal. Hanya saja Severus tetaplah manusia biasa. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang pernah dicintainya.

" _Untuk sekali saja. Kalau Batu Kebangkitan itu memang benar-benar ada, untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku melihat Lily."_

Keputusasaan itulah yang membuatnya memberanikan diri membangkitkan sosok Lily Evans.

Sampai Severus sadar kalau yang dibangkitkannya bukanlah Lily Evans; hanya kepingan-kepingan kecil keberadaan wanita itu di dunia ini. Sosok tersebut—berwajah sama dengan senyum yang sama—hanyalah bentuk ilusi. Severus ingat kalau sekali lagi dia merasakan kehilangan yang sama ketika sosok Lily Evans menghilang.

Severus tidak seharusnya menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan untuk memercayai cerita Dumbledore. Dengan begitu paling tidak dia tidak akan mengalami kesedihan yang sama; mengingat kembali akan kesalahan yang menyebabkan kematian Lily Evans.

"... Dengan ini kepemilikan Tongkat Elder tidak lagi berada di tanganku."

Severus kembali mengamati tongkat sihir di atas meja. Dia mendesah dan berkata, "Tapi Lord Voldemort berpikir kalau Tongkat Elder kini berada di bawah kuasanya. Ia berhasil mengalahkanmu. Namun suatu saat ia pasti akan menyadari kalau tongkat itu tidak patuh padanya—"

Tidak diselesaikannya kalimat tersebut. Severus membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di udara. Dumbledore sangat tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini tertuju.

Sudah sangat jelas, sebelum kematian menjemput, Dumbledore memginstruksikan Severus untuk membiarkan Lord Voldemort mengambil Tongkat Elder. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan melakukan apa yang sudah ditebak Dumbledore; segera memungut tongkat sihir tersebut dari tubuh tak bernyawa sang Kepala Sekolah sebelum memerintahkan para Pelahap Maut pergi meninggalkan Hogsmeade.

Severus saat itu tentu saja berada di sana. Dia jugalah yang membawa Potter—yang tidak sadarkan diri—kembali ke Hogwarts. Sepertinya dampak sihir di sekitar terlalu berat bagi tubuh Potter.

 _"Jaga anak itu, Severus."_

Bukanlah perintah dari Lord Voldemort yang saat itu membuat Severus tertegun selama beberapa detik. Bukan pula bagaimana gestur sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Jari jemari sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang menyapu lembut pipi Potter tidak membuatnya mengernyit. Hanya saja, Severus melihat jelas ekspresi apa yang nampak dari tatapan Lord Voldemort.

Dan dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari arti di balik tatapan tersebut.

Tatapan yang dilihat Severus sama seperti bagaimana James Potter menatap Lily atau bagaimana Arthur kepada Molly Weasley.

Severus Snape mengerti dan kenyataan itu membuatnya tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Lord Voldemort jika tahu Harry Potter-lah yang kini menjadi pemilik Tongkat Elder.

.

.

"Di mana kita?"

Pertanyaan dengan segera dilontarkan. Pandangan diedarkan hanya untuk mendapati deretan gedung dari batu bata menjulang di sisi kiri dan kanan. Harry berdiri di sebuah gang sempit; tempat di mana kakinya memijak. Dia mengumpat pelan atas sensasi tidak nyaman setelah ber- _Apparate_ ke tempat ini.

"Kau tidak berencana menculikku lagi, bukan?"

Sudut bibir Voldemort sedikit terangkat, menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum. Harry hanya mengerutkan kening tatkala laki-laki itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mentransfigurasi jubah penyihir menjadi pakaian Muggle.

"Aku tidak berniat atau berencana menculikmu, Harrison." Suara Voldemort terdengar tenang. Sudut mata melirik ke arah Harry sembari merapikan kerah mantel tebal yang nampak mahal. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, saat ini kita sedang berada di London."

Harry tidak sempat menanyakan maksud Voldemort membawanya ke London. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan sudah terlebih dulu berjalan keluar dari gang sempit. Seolah-olah mengetahui dengan baik keadaan kota, ia menelusuri jalan yang dipenuhi Muggle; bergerak luwes di antara pejalan kaki.

Kakinya mengikuti, lebih karena tertarik akan alasan yang membawa Voldemort ke London. Harry tidak pernah berpikir kalau laki-laki itu akan mau menginjakkan kaki di wilayah Muggle.

Dari belakang—hanya beberapa langkah tertinggal—sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya memerhatikan punggung Voldemort. Disadari pula lirikan penuh minat—disertai dengan tawa malu-malu—yang dilayangkan beberapa wanita saat Voldemort berjalan melewati mereka. Harry hanya memutar kedua mata; mendadak merasa kesal.

Cuaca di London tidak jauh berbeda. Matahari bersinar terik. Aspal di jalan mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap karena terus menerus terpapar sinar matahari, bercampur dengan asap dari pabrik-pabrik besar. Harry sempat mengernyit. Dia hampir lupa bagaimana keadaan kota besar semacam London.

Dia nyaris lupa kalau sebelum mengenal dunia sihir, dirinya pernah besar di lingkungan seperti ini.

Dikepalkannya kedua tangan saat memori-memori di panti asuhan menyeruak ke permukaan. Difokuskan kembali perhatian kepada punggung Voldemort hanya karena itu adalah satu-satunya pengalih perhatian. Kakinya menapak lebih cepat, setengah berlari dan ingin mengimbangi langkah di depannya, ketika sang Pangeran Kegelapan berbelok di salah satu persimpangan.

Harry tidak pernah pergi ke bagian London yang sekarang dikunjungi. Saat masih berada di panti asuhan, museum adalah tempat terjauh yang pernah dikunjungi anak-anak. Mrs. Han jarang mengajak mereka pergi mengunjungi tempat yang jauh. Wanita itu terlalu enggan menyeluarkan banyak uang untuk mereka.

Lingkungan yang kini dilaluinya bukan lagi wilayah pabrik atau pusat perbelanjaan. Gedung-gedung tinggi sudah mulai jarang. Harry hanya melihat bangunan menyerupai apartemen berlantai empat di sekitarnya. Disadari pula jika kini Voldemort berhenti di sebuah tanah kosong. Ada bekas puing-puing di sana, nyaris rata dengan jalan.

Voldemort berdiri di sana. Pandangan tertuju pada tanah yang mulai ditumpuhi rumput liar. Ekspresi di wajah tampan itu datar namun Harry bisa melihat bagaimana bahu Voldemort kaku dan tangan dikepalkan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Apa pun tempat ini dulunya, Harry yakin kalau tempat tersebut tidak menyimpan kenangan yang baik.

"... Apa kau tahu mengapa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kita begitu mirip, Harrison?" Voldemort berkata nyaris berbisik, tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku begitu ingin kau bergabung denganku?"

Harry mengerling ke arah tanah kosong, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa sihir di sana. _Nihil_. Tidak ada sihir yang dapat dirasakannya; membuat Harry berasumsi kalau tempat ini dulunya bukanlah kediaman penyihir.

"Karena kau tertarik dengan keberadaanku?" Harry menjawab, tidak terdengar yakin. "Itu pandangan yang kudapat selama ini."

"Ah. Begitu."

"Hanya itu!?" Harry setengah berteriak. Dia mulai merasa kalau mengikuti Voldemort tidak membuahkan sesuatu yang menarik. Frustrasi, diembuskannya napas panjang. "Kau membawaku ke tempat ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu? _Bloody_ _hell_! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini semua orang seakan-akan dengan sengaja membuatku kesal."

Kening sang Pangeran Kegelapan mengerut. "Oh, dan siapa selain aku yang membuatmu kesal hari ini, Harrison?"

Bibirnya sudah terbuka, berniat meneriakkan nama Dumbledore dan Snape, sebelum Harry menyadari apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Bibir dikatupkan perlahan. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Harry menjawab sekenanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Voldemort. "Kau tidak akan menjelaskan padaku mengapa membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Tatapan yang diberikan Voldemort seperti mengisyaratkan kalau ia tahu jika dirinya tengah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walau demikian, tidak nampak Voldemort ingin mendesak. Sekali lagi, sepasang manik gelap itu tertuju pada tanah kosong di depan mereka.

"Sebelum dihancurkan," Voldemort memulai, mengambil langkah memasuki pagar kayu yang sudah lapuk, "tempat ini dulunya adalah panti asuhan. Panti asuhan Wool."

Ada jeda. Harry tahu kalau Voldemort belum usai.

"Dan dulu, di tempat ini, aku dibesarkan."

Sesuatu di dalam diri Harry tersentak.

Hanya satu kalimat saja sudah cukup. Satu kalimat itu membuat Harry bisa menghubungkan semuanya. Voldemort—Tom Riddle—adalah anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Penyihir yang dikelilingi anak-anak Muggle.

Kini, dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Alasan yang menjadi penyebab ketertarikan Voldemort terhadap dirinya. Harry dengan jelas bisa membayangkan bagaimana perlakuan anak-anak itu pada Voldemort.

"Kau melihat dirimu yang dulu padaku," Harry berkata dengan hati-hati. Kata demi kata sudah dipilihnya. "Itukah yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Voldemort tidak segera menjawab. Tidak juga nampak ingin menyanggah, seakan-akan pendapatnya itu benar.

Sungguh? Itukah pandangan Voldemort terhadap dirinya? Hanya anak penyihir yang mempunyai nasib sama tinggal di panti asuhan? Harry tidak lebih sebatas pencerminan diri Voldemort. Pantas saja laki-laki itu sangat menginginkan dirinya.

"Harrison—"

Tidak digubrisnya panggilan Voldemort. Harry beringsut menjauh. Matanya menatap marah kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Aku bukan Harrison," Harry mendesis. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mencoba meraih tongkat sihir. Dia tidak peduli jika saat ini ada banyak Muggle di sekitar mereka. "Itu bukan namaku. Tidakkah kau tahu aku membenci nama itu?"

Kemarahan kembali muncul. Kemarahan kepada Dumbledore sekarang bercampur dengan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Voldemort. Dia semakin merasa marah ketika mendapati laki-laki itu masih bisa bersikap tenang. Voldemort—dengan segala topeng—tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun.

Bagaimana bisa ... bagaimana bisa Voldemort menganggapnya demikian? Harry adalah _Harry_. Dia bukan bentuk pencerminan diri orang lain. Dan sekarang, setelah tahu kalau selama ini Voldemort memandangnya seperti itu.

Semuanya masuk akal sekali sekarang. Ketertarikan aneh itu, keingina besar Voldemort menjadikan dirinya salah satu Pelahap Maut, ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan seperti sedang berusaha membentuk Pangeran Kegelapan yang lain di dalam dirinya.

Dan Harry tidak suka. Dia membenci orang-orang yang ingin menentukan takdirnya.

Telapak tangan dikepalkan. Kuku-kuku menghujam permukaan kulit. Harry melemparkan tatapan sengit ke arah Voldemort; membiarkan sihirnya bergerak liar.

Dia sudah tidak peduli.

Dia ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun sebelum keinginan tersebut terpenuhi, jari jemari pucat sudah terlebih dulu melingkar di lehernya. Voldemort bergerak sangat cepat sampai Harry tidak menyadari. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu ketika sensasi ber- _DisApparate_ menghantam perut bersamaan dengan pemandangan sekitar yang mulai berubah. Mereka tidak lagi berada di jalanan London.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Harrison."

Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar. Begitu genggaman di lehernya melemah, Harry segera mendorong tubuh Voldemort; mengharapkan laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Aku sungguh _membencimu_."

"Harrison—dengar—"

Harry mendesis. Jari jemari melingkar di bagian depan mantel. Kemarahan itu masih ada dan semakin membesar. Berkali-kali dia kembali mendorong tubuh di depannya. Namun Voldemort bergeming sebelum menangkupkan telapak tangan di kedua pipinya.

Sihir di sekitar Harry bergejolak liar. Dia kehilangan kendali, terhanyut dalam emosi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Butiran-butiran keringat membanjiri wajah. Dia merasa terbakar, seperti ada kubangan magma mendidih di pembuluh darahnya. Dia berteriak sampai telinganya sakit; memohon semuanya segera berakhir.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dia hanya tahu kalau Voldemort tidak berhenti memanggil namanya. Lagi dan lagi; berbisik di telinga Harry dengan suara lemah dan putus asa.

 **TBC**

 _Saya mengetik chapter ini di ponsel karena laptop sedang dijarah demi drama korea, orzorz. Maaf jika typo banyak nyempil dan tidak ada shout-out untuk reader yang meluangkan waktu memberi review di chapter sebelumnya. A lot ot hugs and kisses just for you! Semoga setidaknya di chapter ini sudah sedikit menjawab pertanyaan yang ada ya. Dan yeah, di sini hubungan Harry dan Tom memang slow built banget ya? Hehe_

 _No promises for update. Doakan saja saya punya waktu lebih untuk melanjutkan. Dan seperti biasa, review/kritik/saran masih saya tunggu!_


	11. The Promise

Bukan sekali saja dia mendengar kalau anak yang dilahirkan di bawah pengaruh Ramuan Amortentia tidak akan bisa merasakan emosi. Anak-anak itu tidak akan bisa merasakan apa itu cinta atau kasih sayang. Mereka dilahirkan bukan dari dasar seperti itu; tidak ada cinta di antara kedua orangtua mereka. Hanya ada pengaruh ramuan dan sihir semata.

Bukan satu kali saja Tom Riddle membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. Dia adalah salah satu anak di dunia ini yang lahir di bawah pengaruh Ramuan Amortentia. Ibunya—Merope Gaunt—terlalu tergila-gila dengan Muggle yang tinggal tidak jauh dari keluarga Gaunt; membuat wanita itu nekat memberi ramuan tersebut kepada Tom Riddle Sr.

Dia membenci kenyataan itu. Bukan hanya mengenai ayah kandungnya adalah Muggle namun juga kenyataan betapa menyedihkan sekali sosok Merope Gaunt.

Mungkin benar dia tidak pernah mengenal ibunya. Wanita itu sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini; hanya cukup memberikan nama pada Tom sebelum mengembuskan napas terakhir.

Dia tumbuh besar di panti asuhan karena Merope Gaunt terlalu lemah.

Dia seperti ini karena ibunya terlalu naif hingga percaya kalau Tom Riddle Sr—setelah sekian lama diberi ramuan itu—akhirnya jatuh cinta.

Kenyataan memang terkadang pahit. Walau demikian, itulah yang terjadi. Bahkan jika Tom mempunyai Pembalik Waktu sekalipun, dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak ada penyesalan saat Tom memilih untuk membunuh ketiga anggota keluarga Riddle. Mungkin memang benar ketika itu terjadi dia hanyalah anak remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Mungkin memang benar bahwa dia membunuh ketiga Muggle tersebut dengan tangan dingin. Tatkala itu dia sama sekali tidak peduli, terlebih setelah mendengar bagaimana Thomas Riddle menghina keberadaannya.

Dia tidak pantas lahir di dunia ini, begitu kata Thomas Riddle.

Tom mungkin anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan tanpa pernah mengenal siapa keluarganya namun bukan berarti seseorang—terlebih Muggle—dengan mudah bisa menghina dirinya begitu saja.

Tindakan tersebut salah. Tom tahu. Walau demikian semua sudah terjadi. Tangannya sudah berlumur darah keluarga Riddle. Dia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang terjadi. Kebencian kerap kali muncul ketika mengingat pandangan yang diberikan Tom Riddle Sr kepada dirinya. Dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana laki-laki itu—ayah kandungnya sendiri—melemparkan tatapan sengit dan tidak suka. Kehadiran Tom di depan pintu Rumah Riddle mengingatkan Tom Riddle Sr akan kesalahan terbesar hidupnya; bagaimana ia dengan mudah dirayu oleh Merope Gaunt.

Kelahiran Tom Riddle adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Puluhan tahun berlalu. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat, seperti baru kemarin kejadian tersebut terjadi. Baru kemarin dia membunuh ketiga anggota keluarga Riddle dan menimpakan kesalahan itu kepada Morfin Gaunt.

"... Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir kita mempunyai begitu banyak kemiripan." Suara Tom memecah keheningan, menggema jelas di dinding-dinding bercat kelabu pudar. "Keadaan kita yang sama kerap kali membuatku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu."

Tidak ada respons yang diberikan. Tom mengerti dengan sangat baik. Kedua matanya melirik sosok yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur; bergeming tanpa suara dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Aku dulu anak yang ambisius, Harrison," Tom berkata lagi. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu mendengarkan dirinya. "Bahkan sampai sekarang sifat itu ada. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dengan Muggle di sekeliling, tidaklah menyenangkan. Aku terlalu berhasrat untuk mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan tanpa pernah berpikir kalau terkadang ada kalanya kehendak itu terlalu mustahil untuk terwujud."

Tom berhenti sejenak, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Tirai yang sedikit tersingkap membuat sinar matahari menyelinap tanpa rasa malu, menyinari ruangan itu. Diperhatikannya butiran-butiran debu ringan yang menari terkena cahaya. Dia terpaku sejenak, setengah kagum.

"Terkadang aku merasa diriku terlalu bodoh dan naif," Tom melanjutkan monolognya. "Aku mungkin salah mengambil jalan untuk mencapai tujuanku."

Tom tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau sekarang—setelah mengembalikan jiwanya dengan menyatukan semua _horcrux_ —dia menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Membelah jiwa dan membuat _horcrux_ bukanlah pilihan yang tepat walaupun tujuannya melakukan itu adalah untuk menghindari kematian. Tom mengakui itu. Semua _horcrux_ tersebut hanya membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Semakin banyak jiwanya dibelah, semakin dirinya kehilangan akal; dibutakan kegelapan dan hasrat yang tak terkendali.

Tom sadar dirinya sudah menyimpang jauh dari jalan yang ditetapkannya dulu.

Beruntung Tom menyadari itu dan kembali menyatukan jiwa serta melenyapkan _horcrux-horcrux_ yang pernah dibuatnya. Dia juga tahu dengan demikian dirinya tidak akan lagi bisa hidup abadi.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua alasanmu." Untuk pertama kalinya Harrison merespons. Pemuda itu tidak melihat ke arah Tom. Pandangannya tertuju ke lantai. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana dari semua ucapanmu adalah kebenaran. Setiap kalimat yang kaukatakan sering kali membuatku berpikir apakah kau sedang memanipulasiku atau tidak."

Tom tidak pernah berpikir Harrison akan segera menelan langsung setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dia mengakui kalau pertemuan mereka sejak awal tidak bisa dikatakan mulus. Sepertinya Takdir buruk selalu mengintip di balik bayang-bayang; bersiaga sebelum menjatuhkan bom _akhir_ di antara mereka.

Ditariknya napas perlahan. Tom beranjak dari pinggir jendela, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dia duduk tepat di samping Harrison. Sempat terdiam ketika postur tubuh itu menjadi kaku, seakan-akan mencoba mencari perlindungan dengan menjaga jarak dari dirinya.

Tidak sedikit pun Tom menyalahkan sikap defensif Harrison.

"Dan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Tom nyaris berbisik. Dia menahan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar putus asa. "Memang benar jika selama ini aku selalu melihat diriku yang dulu pada dirimu. Tapi semakin lama, aku tahu kalau kita jauh berbeda, Harrison. Kau istimewa. Kau memiliki sifat yang tidak kumiliki. Kau membuatku berpikir kalau mungkin kedatanganmu di hidupku sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa."

"Dengan menjadikanku sebagai bidak dalam permainanmu?"

Tom tidak segera menjawab. Sepasang manik hijau cemerlang yang menatap sengit ke arahnya membuat Tom tertegun. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu, seakan-akan kemampuannya berbicara lenyap seketika.

Dia tidak akan berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak bertemu dengan Harrison, Tom memang berniat menjadikan anak laki-laki itu sebagai salah satu Pelahap Maut. Harrison memiliki kemampuan dan potensi. Dia sudah bisa melihat betapa berbakatnya anak laki-laki itu. Adalah sebuah keuntungan jika Harrison berada di pihaknya.

Namun sepertinya, apa pun yang dilakukan Tom justru semakin membuat Harrison menjauh. Anak laki-laki itu semakin membencinya—menjauh dan lepas dari genggaman Tom. Dia tidak menyukai itu; tidak menghendaki Harrison memilih Dumbledore atau tidak memihak siapapun. Bahkan setelah sang Kepala Sekolah mati, tidak membuat Tom yakin kalau Harrison akan berpihak ke Orde Phoenix.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Tom? Terlebih dengan ramalan Trelawney?

Tom yakin kalau anak laki-laki yang disebutkan di dalam ramalan mengacu kepada Harrison dan bukan Longbottom. Dia tahu semakin lama ramalan tersebut semakin menjadi kenyataan.

Dan Tom tidak berniat menjadikan Harrison musuhnya. Tidak. Dia tahu tidak ada pilihan dalam hal ini.

Perlahan, Tom memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Sekali lagi diamatinya pemuda di sampingnya. Harrison masih menolak menatap ke arah Tom.

"Dan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya kalau kau bukanlah bidak, huh?" tanya Tom. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. "Aku mengakui kalau sejak awal sikapku padamu tidak bisa disebut baik. Tapi semua yang kulakukan, setiap keputusan yang kuambil, sangat diperlukan. Aku melakukan semua itu demi rencana yang selama ini kusiapkan. Demi ideologi yang selama ini kupegang. Tapi sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi—"Tom berhenti sejenak, mengulurkan tangan dan menyapukan ujung jarinya di pelipis Harrison"—aku ingin mengubahnya hanya untukmu."

Kedua pupil di hadapannya membulat terkejut. Minimnya penerangan masih membuat Tom mampu melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Harrison atas kata-katanya.

Harrison tidak segera menjawab. Tiap detik demi deti berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Tiap detik itu pula Tom mengamati raut wajah sosok di hadapannya.

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Harrison tidak juga menjawab.

.

.

Haruskah Harry memercayai setiap ucapan Voldemort?

Kalimat itu terus terulang di kepalanya. Setiap kali pikirannya teralih, pertanyaan yang sama selalu saja kembali menghantui; seolah-olah tidak ingin membiarkan Harry melupakannya begitu saja.

Tubuhnya bergeming—dengan kedua telapak tangan mencengkeram pinggiran tempat tidur—seorang diri di dalam ruangan. Voldemort meninggalkan Harry sendirian di tempat itu; menghilang entah ke mana. Dia sendiri tidak ingin mengetahui di mana sekarang laki-laki itu berada.

Ditariknya napas. Harry sempat mendengus. Dia menarik kedua kakinya ke atas tempat duduk dan memeluk lutut.

Dalam kesendirian, tawanya pecah; menggema karena terpantul dinding-dinding bercat kusam di sekitarnya.

Tawa itu terdengar asing di telinga Harry. Seperti bukan dirinya yang sedang tertawa. Walau demikian, dia mendengar jelas tawa itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Dingin dan aneh.

Sungguh menggelikan, Harry mulai berpikir. Semakin lama dipikirkan, Harry menemukan dirinya tidak dapat memercayai begitu saja setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Voldemort. Terlalu terdengar seperti mimpi bagi Harry.

Jangan menyalahkan Harry tidak memercayai Voldemort. Setelah begitu banyak kebohongan dan manipulasi, setelah begitu banyak hal yang dilaluinya, Harry tidak mudah percaya. Terdengar begitu mudah bagi Harry sampai dia sudah terlebih dahulu menolak untuk percaya.

Bagaimana jika semua itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak trik sang Pangeran Kegelapan? Bagaimana jika ini adalah bagian dari rencana Voldemort?

Lagi pula, tidakkah terdengar aneh kalau tiba-tiba saja Voldemort rela melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk Harry?

Harry tidak tahu. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu hanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan semuanya sekaligus. Karena alasan itu jugalah dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Voldemort sampai pada akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan pergi.

Coba ditenangkannya dirinya. Perlahan, Harry mengangkat kepala, mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Terlarut dalam emosi membuat Harry tidak tahu ke mana Voldemort membawanya. Namun setelah mengamati ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dia merasa familier dengan ruangan tersebut.

Kedua kakinya menapak pada permukaan lantai. Jika sebelumnya, saat Voldemort menculiknya di Turnamen Tri-Wizard, ruangan yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah rumah tua, ada perubahan yang tidak luput dilihat Harry.

Ruangan itu bersih—seperti seseorang atau peri rumah membersihkannya dengan teratur. Tidak ada tirai robek karena termakan usia. Tidak ada pula lantai berderit saat dia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. Kebanyakan perabotan di ruangan itu—kecuali tempat tidur—ditutupi kain putih. Walau demikian, tidak ada debu yang menempel di atas permukaan kain tersebut.

Tidak ada keraguan ketika Harry melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang sepi. Kondisi engsel jendela yang mengeluarkan derit keras saat dihempas angin serta beberapa kaca yang pecah membuat Harry yakin kalau satu-satunya ruangan yang dalam keadaan baik hanyalah ruangan barusan.

Cahaya redup dari beberapa lampu di koridor menjadi penuntun ke mana kakinya menapak. Di luar sana, matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Sedikit cahaya hanya berasal dari cahaya lampu jauh di bawah sana. Harry menduga jika Voldemort membawanya ke sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari kawasan Muggle.

Harry berjalan tanpa berniat berhenti. Lampu redup di sepanjang koridor menciptakan bayang-bayang tinggi tanpa wajah. Kakinya baru berhenti di depan satu-satunya ruangan yang terang. Pintu itu terbuka. Dia tidak merasa terkejut menemukan Voldemort ada di sana; berdiri di pinggir jendela ditemani perapian yang menyala dan gelas di tangan.

Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh. Dia tidak tahu apakah Voldemort mendengar kedatangannya atau tidak, hanya diam sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"... Rumah ini dulunya adalah rumah ayah kandungku," Voldemort berkata. "Seorang Muggle tentu saja. Orang-orang di Little Hangleton menyebut rumah ini sebagai Rumah Riddle."

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh perhitungan, Voldemort mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Wajah tampan Voldemort nampak gelap karena membelakangi perapian. Harry sempat tertegun, seperti sedang melihat sebuah potret.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Harry bertanya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah bibirnya melontarkan tanggapan. "Rumah ini sepertinya tidak dirawat dengan baik."

"Aku membunuhnya," Voldemort menjawab tanpa jeda, "bersama kakek dan nenekku."

Harry harusnya tidak terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan Voldemort bukanlah hal langka. Hanya saja ... Harry tidak bisa menahan reaksinya. Dia sempat beringsut mundur dengan napas tertahan sebelum dengan cepat menguasai diri.

Voldemort meletakkan gelas di atas meja terdekat. Tidak sekalipun laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatian darinya. "Mengapa aku melakukannya?" Voldemort seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Harry sekarang. "Mereka membuat hidupku menderita. Tom Riddle Sr membenci keluarga Gaunt, membenci keberadaanku."

Harry sama sekali tidak menduga jika Voldemort akan menceritakan mengenai kehidupannya. Bagaimana Merope Gaunt memberikan Ramuan Amortentia kepada Tom Riddle Sr, bagaimana laki-laki itu akhirnya meninggalkan Merope Gaunt. Keluarga Riddle memandang rendah keberadaan Voldemort; tidak mengakui laki-laki itu sebagaimana seharusnya.

Perlahan, setelah mendengarkan semua itu, Harry mulai tahu alasan mengapa Voldemort begitu membenci Muggle.

... mengapa di mata Voldemort mereka nampak sama.

... karena Harry juga mempunyai pengalaman yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Tapi ... tapi di balik semua itu, Harry masih saja tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatan Voldemort. Muggle-Muggle itu—baik keluarga Riddle atau pun Immanuel—memang bersalah. Namun bukan berarti membunuh mereka adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, bukan?

"Aku masih tidak menyukai caramu." Harry menatap sepasang mata gelap tidak jauh darinya. Kedua tangan terkepal. "Caramu salah, kau tahu. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Muggle-Muggle itu maksudku. Jika kau tidak menyukai mereka, maka mereka perlu dilenyapkan. Tindakanmu tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka."

Dirasakannya sihir Voldemort sedikit bergejolak. "Dan apa yang harus kulakukan, Harrison," Voldemort mendesis, berjalan cepat ke arahnya, dan berdiri tepat di depan Harry. "Sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan kebencian terhadap mereka. Aku ingin menjauhkan Muggle dari para penyihir. Mereka terlalu berpikiran sempit atas segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan logika. Mereka terlalu _lemah_."

Harry menggigit bibir, tidak segera menjawab. Dia semakin muak terus berada di situasi ini, di mana Voldemort dan dirinya selalu saja berdebat.

Ditariknya napas panjang. "Kau ingin aku memercayai apa yang kaukatakan sebelum ini, bukan?" bisiknya pelan. Diletakkannya telunjuk di dada Voldemort. "Maka buktikan kalau ucapanmu memang sungguh-sungguh. Buktikan kalau kau berbeda dengan Muggle-Muggle itu."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Welcome back to myself /yay/ saya akhirnya update. Tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Saya update karena kerjaan saya sedang tidak banyak, orz. Mohon maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu reviewer karena satu dan lain hal. Namun terimakasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan feedback untuk saya dan maaf kalau ada typo nyempil /pelukciumsatusatu_

 _Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan yaaa_


	12. The Prophecy

Harry memerhatikan dalam diam. Dia tengah berdiri di pinggir Danau Hitam; menatap permukaan danau di depannya. Sesekali permukaan danau akan beriak pelan ketika dedaunan—yang meranggas dan tertiup angin—jatuh di atasnya; menciptakan gelombang-gelombang kecil dan beraturan.

Musim gugur sudah sepenuhnya digantikan oleh musim dingin. Angin bertiup membawa sensasi dingin serta butiran-butiran kecil es. Perlahan pula, ranting-ranting pohon tanpa daun mulai membeku tertutup salju tipis. Dedalu Perkasa sesekali menggoyangkan ranting-rantingnya untuk mengenyahkan salju yang menumpuk.

Harry masih bergeming di sana. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Ada syal yang melilit di leher, menghindari udara dingin di sekeliling.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, dengan dirinya menyendiri di pinggir Danau Hitam, sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Siapapun pasti lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kastil Hogwarts yang hangat; duduk di depan perapian di Ruang Rekreasi sembari bermain _Exploding Snaps_. Tidak ada orang yang bodoh melewatkan hari di luar sini.

Namun Harry tidak berpikir demikian. Tentu saja bukannya Harry bodoh untuk tidak menyadari udara yang semakin dingin. Hanya saja, berada di sini sendirian, membuat Harry bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Tidak ada teman asrama yang akan mengusiknya di tempat ini. Tidak ada profesor yang mungkin memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

Helaan napas terdengar. Harry menarik napas panjang; membiarkan uap tipis terbentuk setiap kali bernapas melalui mulut. Kedua tangan di dalam saku dikepalkan sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya kebas.

"... Kau mungkin akan membeku jika terus menerus berdiri di sini."

Harry mengenali suara itu sehingga tidak menoleh ke arah pemiliknya. Kedua mata masih menatap permukaan tenang Danau Hitam sampai sudut mata Harry menangkap sosok seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan di sini, Harrison?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

Daphne Greengrass mendecakkan lidah, memaksa Harry memutar kepala dan menatap gadis itu. Daphne sempat menyipitkan mata lalu menggeleng. Tangan kanannya bergerak membenarkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di depan wajah.

"Ada banyak tempat untuk berpikir dan kau justru memilih di sini? Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah kau itu bodoh atau nekat." Nada sinis terdengar jelas di suara Daphne. "Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Selama beberapa detik, sepasang mata biru Daphne tertuju padanya; seakan-akan menjadi isyarat jika gadis itu akan menunggu sampai Harry membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau pikir semua orang akan mempunyai akhir yang bahagia?"

 _Apa aku mungkin mempunyai sebuah akhir yang bahagia?_

Kalimat terakhir tak mampu diucapkan Harry dan hanya tergiang di kepalanya sebelum membentuk gema yang akan selalu terdengar di dalam benak Harry. Kalimat terakhir itu juga tidak mampu diucapkan karena Harry tidak ingin mendengar jawaban jika mungkin saja dia tidak akan pernah memilikinya.

... terlebih dengan ramalan dari Trelawney.

Sudah cukup lama Harry memikirkan itu. Mau tidak mau—terlebih setelah mengetahuinya—Harry _harus_ memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini.

Sebelum ini, Harry bukanlah tipe penyihir yang dengan mudah memercayai isi sebuah ramalan. Dia dibesarkan di lingkungan Muggle. Baginya dulu, ramalan yang sering didengar dari orang-orang aneh di pinggir jalan hanyalah bualan semata. Di saat anak-anak lain menatap dengan takjub, Harry akan mencibir sembari memutar bosan kedua matanya.

Namun sekarang, ketika Harry mengenal sihir—dan segala macam hal yang dulu mungkin dia pikir hanya ada di dalam buku cerita—ada sebersit pikiran jika ramalan antara dirinya dan Voldemort tidaklah bisa dikatakan lelucon.

Ada beberapa bagian di ramalan tersebut telah terbukti. Sengaja atau tidak, satu per satu hal yang diramalkan Trelawney memang sudah terjadi.

Lalu apa yang harus Harry lakukan sekarang?

" _... Ramalan adalah sesuatu yang bisa saja kita hindari terjadi," Dumbledore berkata, menatap Harry dari balik kacamata bulan separo. Sang mantan kepala sekolah membenarkan letak topi penyihir di kepalanya. "Kau bahkan bisa menghindari isi ramalan untuk tidak terjadi jika saja sejak awal kau memang tidak memercayainya."_

" _Aku tidak mengerti—"_

" _Ramalan bukanlah tulisan yang ditorehkan di atas permukaan batu, Harry," kata Dumbledore lagi. "Seperti saat kau bermain domino. Semua bagian yang kaususun dengan baik tidak akan jatuh jika kau tidak menyentuh atau mendorong kepingan pertama ke arah kepingan yang lain. Ramalan berlaku juga seperti itu._

" _Voldemort memilih memercayai ramalan; menganggap kalau kau atau Mr. Longbottom merupakan orang yang akan menghancurkannya. Sikap paranoid itu membuat Voldemort membunuh Frank dan Alice Longbottom dan membuat sihir pelindung yang dipasang Alice pada Neville Longbottom berbalik menyerang Voldemort sendiri. Voldemort akan mati jika saja ia tidak memecah jiwanya ke dalam beberapa_ horcrux _."_

 _Harry terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang didengarnya dari lukisan Dumbledore._

" _Jadi maksudmu," kata Harry kemudian. Tangannya bergerak memijat kening. Kepalanya mendadak sakit. "Voldemort sendirilah yang membuat ramalan Trelawney menjadi kenyataan? Jika saja ... jika saja Voldemort memilih tidak memedulikan ramalan itu, aku mungkin saja tidak berada di dalam posisi ini, begitu?"_

 _Harry sungguh ingin tertawa. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan tawanya tidak meledak; melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah lukisan Dumbledore. Dia tahu tidak semestinya kekesalan itu dilayangkannya ke sang mantan kepala sekolah. Walau demikian, tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan ini sekarang. Tidak Snape atau bahkan McGonagall. Dumbledore-lah satu-satunya yang sekarang menjadi objek kekesalannya._

 _Sungguh menggelikan, pikir Harry. Hanya karena sebuah ramalan bodoh Trelawney hidupnya berantakan. James Potter meninggalkannya di panti asuhan karena sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dihindari._

 _... dan sekarang, keping domino pertama sudah bergulir; membuat kepingan-kepingan yang lain hanya tidak menunggu waktu untuk terjatuh._

 _Voldemort sudah mendorong keping domino pertama dengan membunuh kedua orangtuanya serta orangtua Longbottom._

"—rison? Hey, Harrison?"

Harry mengerjap, sempat tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahu. Ditatapnya Daphne dengan kening berkerut; membuat gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kau memintaku menjawab pertanyaan darimu dan kau justru tidak memedulikanku," kata Daphne. "Di mana sopan-santunmu—"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Daphne seperti ditelannya kembali. Gadis itu terdiam, bibir terkatup rapat cukup lama. Harry memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi kesal di wajah Daphne perlahan menghilang. Diembuskannya napas panjang. Daphne mengeratkan syal di leher sembari merapatkan bagian depan jubah penyihirnya.

"Apa pertanyaanmu barusan ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan?" Daphne bertanya, nyaris berbisik. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Harry membuka mulut. Secara otomatis dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Daphne. Suku kata pertama bahkan sudah siap diucapkannya ketika Harry memilih menelan kata-kata itu kembali. Dia terdiam, kedua telapak tangan dikepalkan erat di dalam saku jubahnya.

"Daphne—"

"—Kau tidak perlu menceritakan apa pun jika memang tidak ingin," Daphne memotong, terlihat sedikit kecewa namun dengan cepat mengontrol emosi di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantumu, kau tahu."

"Bahkan jika kau tahu kalau keputusanku mungkin bertentangan dengan Voldemort?"

Selama beberapa saat, Daphne tidak memberikan respons. Sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya lekat; seakan-akan sedang berusaha melihat ke dalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusan yang kauambil," kata Daphne pada akhirnya. "Termasuk jika keputusanmu memilih jalan berbeda dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau temanku, Harrison. Dan aku bukan termasuk orang yang akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena keputusan yang kauambil, mengerti?"

"Kau akan menyesalinya. Keputusanmu itu."

Anehnya, Daphne justru tertawa mendengar respons yang Harry berikan. Tawa gadis itu menggema di sekitar. Anehnya pula, tidak ada kesan menyindir atau pura-pura. Daphne tengah tertawa seakan-akan Harry adalah badut yang tengah menghibur para penonton.

"Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku perempuan."

Harry hanya mendecakkan lidah. Dialihkannya perhatian dari sosok Daphne kembali ke arah Danau Hitam.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu," kata Harry lagi tanpa menatap Daphne. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku ... aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua drama ini, Daphne. Aku sudah muak dengan semua permainan Dumbledore serta Voldemort."

Daphne menghela napas. Tanpa melihat pun Harry tahu jika padangan gadis itu tengah tertuju padanya.

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Daphne. "Kalau kau memang ingin mengakhiri semua ini, kau harus mempunyai rencana. Kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti seekor hippogriff yang marah."

Apa yang dikatakan Daphne memang benar. Harry tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas. Untuk sekarang, Harry memang memerlukan rencana matang jika dia ingin benar-benar mengakhirinya; mengakhiri permainan yang semakin lama semakin melelahkan.

 _Ramalan itu seperti permainan domino..._

Harry menatap permukaan Danau Hitam; mengamati dedaunan jatuh dari pohon dan mengapung di atas permukaan air. Daun itu menciptakan riak-riak beraturan.

... pelan namun pasti, membuat permukaan Danau Hitam tidak pernah tenang.

Dan kini Harry tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah kepingan-kepingan domino itu terus jatuh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Iya, ini pendek. Saya masih mencoba menemukan muse untuk menamatkan fanfiksi ini. Sedikit interaksi Daphne dan Harry karena saya rindu menulis interaksi mereka. As usual, thank you so much for your reviews /cipoksatusatu/_

 _Until next time, fellas!_


	13. The Dream

Bellatrix Lestrange sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

Sudah terasa begitu lama dia melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Terasa sudah sangat lama dia hanya diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Kini, setelah cukup lama berlalu, euforia yang dirasakannya setelah menyerang Hogsmeade sudah menguap layaknya uap panas dari teh di dalam cangkir yang dihidangkan terlalu lama.

Dan Bellatrix sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Jari jemari tangannya berkedut. Bahkan saat dirinya menggenggam tongkat sihir sekalipun, Bellatrix masih merasakannya. Dia sudah merasa gatal merapalkan mantra-mantra ke arah musuhnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar melancarkan beberapa Kutukan Cruciatus; lapar melihat lawannya mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah sembari memohon.

Bellatrix sudah sangat ingin melihat musuh-musuhnya tidak berdaya dan memohon belas kasihan. Bellatrix rindu mendengar jeritan yang menyiratkan rasa sakit.

Dia sudah sangat bosan menunggu dan tidak melakukan apa pun selain berkeliaran di dalam Malfoy Manor; membuatnya mau tidak mau meluapkan kekesalan itu kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Bellatrix merasa ini sangat salah; berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Dia melarikan diri dari Azkaban bukan tanpa tujuan. Bertemu kembali dengan Lord Voldemort adalah tujuan pertamanya. Bellatrix bahkan tidak membuang waktu ketika Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya mengisyaratkan kalau Lord Voldemort menginginkan keberadaannya.

Namun sekarang, setelah bertemu kembali dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, Bellatrix justru tidak melakukan hal berguna. Satu-satunya hal menarik yang dilakukannya hanyalah serangan di Hogsmeade. Itupun—bagi Bellatrix sendiri—belum cukup memuaskan hasratnya setelah belasan tahun mendekam di balik tembok dingin Azkaban.

 _Ada yang salah_.

Berkali-kali suara itu terdengar di kepala Bellatrix. Berkali-kali pula menimbulkan gema keras yang tidak mudah tidak diacuhkannya.

Bellatrix pun menyadarinya. Dia bukan penyihir yang sepenuhnya tidak memedulikan sekitar dan hanya memikirkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Selama ini, Bellatrix memercayai insting dan intuisinya melebihi siapapun termasuk suaminya. Rodolphus Lestrange hanyalah penyihir bodoh yang akan melakukan apa yang Bellatrix inginkan.

Intuisi dan insting tersebutlah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

... dan saat ini, intuisinya mengatakan jika ada yang salah dengan sekitarnya.

Bellatrix mengamati. Diam di balik bayang-bayang koridor yang gelap. Dia tidak bergeming. Tarikan napasnya sangat pelan sampai mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

Lama dia berada di sana. Kedua matanya mengawasi dua bayangan tidak jauh darinya. Cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang dipasang di koridor cukup terang sehingga Bellatrix bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka.

Mungkin jika sebelumnya, melihat sosok Lord Voldemort di sana bersama Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix tidak akan membuat waktu untuk bersembunyi. Dia akan segera menghampiri sang Pangeran Kegelapan; berharap diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan. Lord Voldemort _selalu_ membiarkan Bellatrix melakukan hal tersebut seakan-akan tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

Namun sekarang, bukan hal itulah yang dilakukannya. Bellatrix memilih diam mengamati di balik bayang-bayang; memerhatikan bagaimana Lucius Malfoy mencondongkan wajahnya sangat dekat ke arah Voldemort dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam suara bisikan.

... seakan-akan tidak ingin seorang pun mendengar mereka.

"Potter—"

Bellatrix seketika mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat sihirnya. Dia tidak perlu menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Hanya sepenggal kata yang diucapkan Lucius sudah cukup membuat darah di dalam tubuh Bellatrix mendidih seperti cairan di dalam kuali yang dipanaskan.

Disadarinya sejak awal jika bocah Potter itu membuat semuanya tidak sesuatu dengan yang diharapkan Bellatrix. Potter hanya akan mendatangkan masalah bukan hanya baginya namun juga Pelahap Maut dan Lord Voldemort sendiri.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak ada bedanya dengan James dan Lily Potter; sama-sama hanya akan menjadi penghalang dan batu sandungan yang sebaiknya dilenyapkan sesegera mungkin.

Bellatrix sudah menyadari semua itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Potter. Sejak pertama kali menyadari bocah tersebut adalah seorang Potter pun Bellatrix sudah merasakan ketidaksukaannya. Dia tidak suka bagaimana Lord Voldemort memperlakukan Potter sangat berbeda dibandingkan para Pelahap Maut lainnya—dibandingkan dengan Bellatrix sendiri.

Siapa yang selama ini menjadi mengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan? Siapa yang akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan tanpa pernah menanyakan alasan di balik perintah tersebut?

Tentu saja sosok itu bukanlah Potter.

Dia tidak suka itu. Tidak suka dengan cara Lord Voldemort. Bagaimanapun juga, Potter adalah musuh bahkan jika saat ini ada Tanda Kegelapan yang terpatri di lengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Potter adalah darah pengkhianat; keluarga Penyihir berdarah murni yang tidak mempunyai prinsip sama dengan dirinya. James Potter bahkan menikahi seorang Darah-Lumpur.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika bocah Potter itu juga sama saja dengan kedua orangtuanya. Bukankah buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya?

Akan tetapi, Bellatrix tahu sekali, melenyapkan Potter sekarang hanya akan mendatangkan masalah padanya terlebih bagaimana sikap Lord Voldemort. Saat ini, sang Pangeran Kegelapan menaruh perhatian lebih kepada bocah tersebut. Melenyapkan Potter dengan tangannya sendiri tidak akan membuat Lord Voldemort mementingkan Bellatrix kembali dibandingkan siapapun.

Dia perlu sebuah rencana.

"... Bella, _dear_ , apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Tidak ada keterkejutan terlihat di wajah Bellatrix ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Perlahan, Bellatrix keluar dari persembunyiannya; tidak heran mendapati Lord Voldemort menyadari keberadannya di sana. Bellatrix tidak luput melihat keterkejutan di wajah Lucius; membuatnya berpikir laki-laki itu tidak menduga dia berada di sana.

" _My Lord!_ " Bellatrix berseru, setengah berlari mendekat. Ada senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya. "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Ah," Lord Voldemort bergumam. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan?"

Mungkin jika sebelum ini, Bellatrix akan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin—dan bila perlu akan mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Lord Voldemort. Namun sekarang, Bellatrix tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Pangeran Kegelapan; berpura-pura terlihat senang. Disembunyikannya emosi yang sesungguhnya dirasakan di balik rambut yang menjuntai menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Untuk sekarang, ada baiknya Bellatrix Lestrange menunggu dan mengamati.

"Ollivander," katanya sembari menyeringai, "aku sudah membawanya ke sini, _my_ _Lord_."

.

.

Harry tahu dirinya tengah bermimpi.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sekitarnya. Dia ingat jika sebelum ini dirinya tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur di asrama Slytherin; menatap langit-langit rendah dari batu di dalam kamarnya. Dia ingat matanya terasa berat sebelum kegelapan menyambut.

Dia sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah bermimpi setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Hanya warna putih yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang, Harry tidak menemukan apa pun selain warna putih. Di atas kepala maupun di bawah kakinya, hanya warna itu saja yang dilihatnya; seakan-akan tidak ada awal atau ujung dari tempat tersebut.

Harry hanya berdiri dan memerhatikan sekitar. Dia hanya seorang diri di atas. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan matanya tidak menemukan sebutir debu pun.

Harry bergeming sembari mengamati dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya terangkat; menyadari kalau tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh jubah penyihir tipis berwarna hitam. Tidak ada celana atau kemeja. Jubah itu satu-satunya kain yang kini menutupi tubuhnya. Harry bahkan tidak mengenakan sepatu atau kaos kaki.

Namun Harry tidak merasakan kedinginan. Dia juga tidak merasakan kepanasan; seolah-olah tubuhnya mati rasa.

Dibukanya mulut. Harry menggumamkan 'halo'. Dia tahu kata tersebut sudah diucapkan. Lidahnya sudah menyentuh gigi geraham depan saat menggumamkan kata tersebut. Anehnya, tidak ada satu suku kata pun yang terdengar.

Hening...

Diam...

Harry melakukannya sekali lagi; mengucapkan 'apa ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar?' dengan lebih lantang dan keras. Dia yakin sudah mengucapkannya sekeras mungkin. Hanya saja tetap sama. Harry tidak mendengar apa pun. Tidak kalimat itu atau bahkan deru napasnya sendiri.

 _Di mana dia?_

Harry mencoba untuk tidak panik. Ditariknya napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Dia tahu dirinya sedang bermimpi. Mungkin ... mungkin ada cara membuatnya terbangun dan melarikan diri dari mimpi aneh ini.

Dicobanya mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Dia tidak mendengar suara itu namun bukan berarti tidak merasakan jantungnya menghantam tulang rusuk dengan cepat. Harry menghitung dalam hati. Barulah setelah hitungan ke sepuluh dia membuka matanya lagi.

Berdiam di sini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Harry tidak mau hanya diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Pasti ada suatu hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya kembali teredar ke sekeliling. Langkah pertama diambilnya. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang tidak merasakan dingin saat melangkah lebih dari ini.

Harry berjalan dan berjalan. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa berhenti berharap kalau warna putih ini akan memiliki akhir.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?_

 _Tempat apa ini?_

Seperti mendengar dan ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkannya dalam hati, Harry menangkap sesuatu tidak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih dekat; segera menghembuskan napas frustrasi ketika dia hanya menangkap siluet berwarna hitam yang nampak seperti sebuah titik kecil dari kejauhan.

Namun titik yang dilihatnya semakin lama semakin membesar. Harry menyadari jika titik itu berada tidaklah jauh akan tetapi hanya beberapa langkah darinya; membuat Harry segera berhenti. Kedua matanya mengamati dengan lekat tanpa berkedip.

Titik hitam tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar. Titik berubah menjadi bola seukuran bola sepak sebelum kembali melebar dan membentuk lingkaran besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Harry merasakan sesuatu. Ada sihir dari dalam lingkaran tersebut. Terasa samar namun bukan berarti tidak ada.

Terasa samar namun Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan jika sihir yang dirasakannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan sihir-sihir sebelumnya.

Harry sungguh berharap dia memiliki tongkat sihir untuk sekadar mempertahankan dirinya.

Dalam diam, Harry menunggu sembari memerhatikan. Insting meneriakannya untuk menjauh dari sihir apa pun itu. Instingnya mengatakan jika sihir tersebut berbahaya. Walau demikian, Harry menemukan dirinya tidak mampu menggerakkan kedua kaki atau tangannya. Harry mematung dengan kedua mata melebar ketika ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam lingkaran hitam di hadapannya.

Jari jemari mencuat keluar dari dalam lingkaran, berwarna hitam kelam. Harry tidak melihat ada lapisan daging yang menutupi jari jemari tersebut; seolah-olah lapisan daging yang tadinya ada di sana mengering dan mengeriput lalu bersatu dengan tulang-tulang yang ada di sana.

Jari jemari itu kini mulai bergerak, menggapai udara kosong seperti ingin melesak keluar. Tidak perlu waktu lama ketika kelima jari jemari itu muncul sepenuhnya; diikuti oleh sebuah lengan yang tertutup lengan jubah compang-camping.

Harry tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus takut ataukah takjub. Dia hanya merasakan sihir di sekitarnya mulai bergejolak seperti gelombang di laut.

Berbahaya namun tidak ada keinginan untuk menyakitinya.

Sepuluh jari menyeruak keluar dari dalam lingkaran. Lengan tertutup jubah panjang dan robek di ujungnya mengikuti. Tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu muncul sepenuhnya dari dalam lingkaran tersebut; menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sosok gelap itu menyerupai Dementor lengkap dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala. Jari jemari hitam tanpa daging menyembul di balik lengan jubah. Akan tetapi Harry tahu jika sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Dementor. Mereka memang terlihat sama akan tetapi sihir di sekitar sosok di hadapannya terasa berbeda.

Dingin dan mencekam.

Harry mulai merasakan dadanya diremas sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Tekanan sihir di sekitarnya begitu besar; lebih besar dibandingkan saat bersama Voldemort.

"Siapa kau?"

Untuk pertama kali Harry bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menggema di tempat itu. Kedua matanya berusaha mencari sepasang mata yang tersembunyi di balik tudung. Harry mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok menyerupai Dementor tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Sihir kembali bergejolak. Kali ini lebih tenang. Harry mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak ketika sosok gelap di hadapannya membungkukkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tidak ada apa pun yang dilihat Harry selain kegelapan di balik tudung tersebut; membuatnya sempat tergidik.

"Harry Potter," sosok tersebut berkata. Tidak ada mulut yang terbentuk tapi Harry bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu di sekitarnya.

"Aku adalah Kematian."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Saya update lebih cepat! /yay/_

 _Shout out for_ _ **himekovibritannia**_ _,_ _ **guest**_ _,_ _ **Ziyass911**_ _,_ _ **Syiera**_ _ **Aquilla**_ _,_ _ **yellofishh14**_ _,_ _ **b**_ _,_ _ **khaisamalfoy**_ _, and_ _ **amura**_ _. I MISS YOU TOO, MY DEAR READER! /pelukcium/_

 _See you ASAP!_

 _And Merry Christmas, everyone!_

 _ **24/12/2017**_


	14. The Reality

"... Aku sudah lama mengamatimu, Harry Potter."

Suara tersebut menggema di telinga Harry. Untuk kesekian kalinya suara Kematian mampu mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Suara sang Kematian mengirimkan gelombang sihir ke sekeliling. Bahkan bagi Harry, setiap gerakan—walau sekecil sekalipun—dari sang Kematian mampu menciptakan riak sihir di sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada keraguan ketika sosok di hadapannya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kematian. Harry merasa tidak ada gunanya jika dia mempertanyakan hal seperti itu mengingat sihir yang dirasakannya sekarang tidaklah sama dengan sihir-sihir sebelumnya. Sihir Kematian lebih kelam dari sihir Voldemort sekalipun.

Harry tidak mampu mengucapkan apa pun. Kedua matanya hanya bisa mengamati sosok di hadapannya dengan takjub. Harry tidak merasa malu memperlihatkan reaksi semacam itu.

Muncul keraguan di dalam diri Harry. Apakah dirinya memang sedang bermimpi? Jika sebelum ini dirinya yakin dengan hal tersebut, namun kini setelah mendapati sosok Kematian muncul di hadapannya, Harry ragu apakah dia masih bermimpi.

Apa yang dialaminya sekarang terlalu nyata dari sekadar sebuah bunga tidur.

Atau mungkin ... mungkin sekarang ini—

"Kau masih bermimpi," sang Kematian menyela seperti bisa membaca apa yang Harry pikirkan. Kedua matanya melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Anggap saja jika sekarang aku sedang mengendalikan mimpimu. Kau tidak perlu takut, Harry Potter. Aku di sini tidak sedang berusaha membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak takut." Untuk pertama kalinya Harry memberikan respons. Jari jemari tangannya berkedut sebagai reaksi. "Aku tidak merasakan sihirmu sedang berusaha menyakitiku."

Jika saja Harry bisa melihat wajah di balik tudung itu, dia sangat ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Kematian. Sayangnya, di tempat seharusnya wajah berada, Harry hanya melihat kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau adalah penyihir yang sensitif terhadap sihir," kata Kematian. "Ikutlah denganku, Harry Potter. Kau pasti ingin tahu mengapa dirimu berada di sini."

Harry tahu tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk membantah. Dia sendiri ingin mendapat jawaban mengapa dirinya berada di tempat ini; tempat yang seakan-akan mampu memerangkapnya tanpa ada celah untuk melarikan diri.

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti sang Kematian yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Harry bisa melihat ujung jubah sang Kematian berkibar di belakang sosok itu; bergerak-gerak seolah-olah ada embusan angin.

Dia tidak tahu ke mana sang Kematian akan membawanya. Hanya warna putih yang dia lihat sejauh matanya memandang. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika terus mengikuti sosok di hadapannya; tidak terlihat ingin berhenti.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa aku mengamatimu, Harry Potter?" Kematian tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat; membuat Harry secara refleks melangkah mundur. "Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama seorang penyihir mampu menarik perhatianku. Buah memang tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kau dan Ignotus Peverell."

"Relikui Kematian—"

"Tentu saja," Kematian menyela. "Tiga benda yang kuberikan kepada tiga penyihir fana yang mencoba menghindari kematian. Akan tetapi semua tahu tidak ada makhluk di dunia ini yang tidak akan menemui kematian."

Sekali lagi Harry memilih diam, lebih karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa. Harry sudah pernah mendengar cerita tiga saudara Peverall; bagaimana ketiga penyihir tersebut mendapatkan Relikui Kematian.

Dan Harry juga tahu bagaimana akhir dari ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Apa kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali?" Harry memberanikan diri berbicara. "Relikui Kematian, maksudku. Apa kau membawaku ke sini supaya aku bisa memberikan ketiga benda itu kembali padamu?"

"Dan mengapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. Tidak sekalipun dia melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Kematian.

"Dari cerita yang kudengar," katanya lagi, "kau seakan-akan tidak suka memberikan ketiga Relikui Kematian kepada ketiga Bersaudara. Mereka menipumu untuk menghindari kematian. Dan sekarang, secara kebetulan aku memiliki ketiga Relikui Kematian. Jadi kupikir..."

Harry membiarkan suaranya menggantung di udara. Dia memang tidak berniat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Harry Potter," Kematian menjawab, menggerakkan tangan kanan tanpa daging itu ke udara. "Apa yang terjadi, termasuk ketika dirimu sengaja atau tidak mengumpulkan ketiga Relikui Kematian, bukanlah kebetulan semata."

Pemandangan sekitarnya berubah. Dengan cepat, warna putih itu memudar. Semburan warna layaknya ledakan kembang api muncul tepat di depan matanya; menggantikan warna putih barusan.

Harry menemukan dirinya berada di tempat berbeda. Bukan warna putih yang mendominasi sekelilingnya. Dia kini berdiri di sebuah rumah. Deretan anak tangga menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya di tempat itu.

Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Rumah itu—entah rumah siapa—terlihat tidak seperti rumah yang ditempati Muggle. Tidak ada lampu di langit-langit ruangan melainkan beberapa tempat lilin yang menempel di dinding. Tidak ada satu pun foto keluarga yang terlihat. Harry bahkan berpikir jika tidak ada yang menempati rumah ini jika saja dia tidak mendengar derap langkah kaki dari bawah anak tangga.

"Lily—!"

Harry mengenali siapa laki-laki yang kini berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Bukan kali pertama dia pernah menemui laki-laki tersebut sehingga dengan mudah dirinya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

James Potter nampak sama seperti terakhir kali Harry melihatnya di dalam _Pensieve_. Hal itu membuatnya sadar jika apa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah semacam kenangan. Entah bagaimana caranya, sang Kematian membuat Harry melihat apa yang terjadi saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda James Potter menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga ketika teriakan nyaring terdengar dari salah satu pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa perintah, kedua kaki Harry mengikuti langkah James Potter.

"Lily!"

Pintu terbuka lebar. Lily Potter tidak sendiri di tempat itu. Ada sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapan Lily, mengacungkan tongkat sihir tepat di depan wajah wanita itu. Lily Potter bergeming di depan ayunan bayi; mencoba melindungi sesuatu di balik tubuhnya.

"Di mana dia?" Desis marah terdengar, menyerupai suara desis seekor ular. "Di mana anak itu?"

Lily Potter hanya menggelengkan kepala, diam dan menolak untuk mengatakan satu kata pun. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang sama dengannya melebar ketika James menyeruak masuk. Tongkat sihir diacungkan sembari merapalkan mantra sihir.

Harry sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah menahan napas. Tubuhnya membeku di depan pintu menyaksikan bagaimana James Potter mencoba membela diri. Kilat cahaya dari mantra yang saling beradu terpantul jelas di kedua matanya; terpantul ke beberapa tempat dan berhasil menghancurkan benda-benda di dalam ruangan.

Dia tahu kejadian di depan matanya sekarang hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Dia tahu jika apa pun yang dilakukannya tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan.

Walau demikian, entah mengapa, sesuatu seperti dikoyak dari dalam dirinya ketika melihat Mantra Pembunuh berhasil mengenai James Potter. Ada sesuatu yang seperti hilang di dalam diri Harry ketika mantra yang sama menghantam tubuh kurus Lily Potter.

Tanpa sadar, Harry berteriak. Lagi dan lagi dia berteriak ketika mendapati tubuh James dan Lily Potter tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruangan.

... _mati_.

Kedua mata Lily Potter menatapnya kosong, tepat ke arah di mana Harry berdiri. Dia tahu wanita itu tidak melihatnya. Hanya saja ... hanya saja mendapati tubuh ibunya berbaring tidak bernyawa di depan ayunan bayi dan tertuju ke arahnya, membuat dada Harry terasa sesak. Dikepalkannya kedua telapak tangan; tidak memedulikan rasa sakit saat kuku jari menghujam permukaan kulit.

Kelopak matanya terasa panas. Amarah tiba-tiba muncul di dalam diri Harry. Disertai desis marah, dia memaksa dirinya mengalihkan perhatian dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ketika Voldemort tidak menemukanmu di sini," Kematian memulai, "ia segera menuju ke tempat keluarga Longbottom berada. Tentu saja Voldemort menemukan bayi Neville dengan mudah. Saat berusaha membunuh bayi Neville, Voldemort tidak berhasil. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Voldemort kehilangan kekuatan dan Neville menjadi Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup."

Ada jeda sesaat. Harry hanya mendengarkan sembari berusaha mengatur napas yang memburu.

"Mengapa—" Harry sempat tersedak. Emosinya bercampur menjadi satu. Dia menatap marah ke arah sang Kematian. "Mengapa kau membuatku melihat semua ini!?"

Sang Kematian terlihat tenang seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sosok itu dengan perlahan memutar kepala; menatap Harry dari balik tudung.

"Aku sedang berusaha menolongmu," kata Kematian dengan tenang.

Harry mendesis, tangannya berusaha menggapai jubah sang Kematian. Dia yakin jika tangannya sudah hampir meraih bagian depan jubah sosok itu. Akan tetapi, hanya udara kosong yang berhasil digapai Harry.

"Menolongku?!" Harry mendesis. Nada suaranya meninggi. "Dengan membuatku melihat bagaimana Voldemort membunuh kedua orangtuaku?"

Harry berani bersumpah jika sekarang sang Kematian tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengakhiri semua permainanmu dengan Voldemort, Harry Potter? Bukankah kau berniat mengakhiri ramalan yang telah dibuat?" Kematian bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu dengan mengingatkan dari mana semuanya ini bermula. Voldemort sendirilah yang membuat ramalan antara kalian berdua terjadi."

Kematian berhenti sejenak. Jari tangan berwarna hitam terulur ke arahnya; menyentuh dagu dan memaksanya mendongakkan kepala.

"Ramalan yang sudah dimulai, haruslah diakhiri. Begitulah hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini. Bahkan jika kau berniat untuk tidak memedulikan ramalan yang sudah berjalan sekalipun, Takdir akan membuatmu kembali ke jalan di mana ramalan itu harusnya berakhir. Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari, Harry Potter."

"Aku memang berniat mengakhiri ramalan bodoh ini dan—"

"Oh, benarkah?" Nada suara Kematian terdengar mencemooh. "Jangan berusaha menipu dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama. Aku tahu jauh di dalam dirimu—walau kau sendiri berusaha menutupinya—kau tidak benar-benar berusaha untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh akan membunuh Voldemort? Apa kau bisa melakukan itu? Apa kau _mampu_?"

Ada penekanan di kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kematian; seperti tengah berusaha mencemooh dirinya. Harry tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka bagaimana Kematian seperti memandang rendah dirinya.

Dikepalkannya lagi kedua tangan. Harry menepis jemari tanpa daging milik Kematian dan menjauhkan diri.

"Mengapa kau tidak melihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, huh?" Harry menantang. Dia mengembuskan napas dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah kau memang mengenalku. Kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai diriku."

Apa pun reaksi yang diperlihatkan Kematian, Harry tidak melihatnya. Sosok di hadapannya bergeming cukup lama tanpa mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh dan kembali berjalan.

Pemandangan sekali lagi berubah. Harry tidak lagi melihat ruangan yang hancur dengan kedua tubuh orangtuanya tergeletak di lantai. Sekali lagi Harry menemukan dirinya berdiri di tempat serba putih.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengubah keputusanmu, Harry Potter," kata Kematian tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Karena jika kau tidak mengakhiri ramalan ini, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika kau adalah pemilik ketiga Relikui Kematian sekalipun."

.

.

"... Apa yang mungkin diinginkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan dari diriku?"

Tidak sedikit pun Ollivander memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan tenang—bahu terlihat santai—sementara kedua telapak tangan berada di atas meja. Jari jemari saling dikaitkan satu sama lain. Kedua mata itu menatapnya lurus, seakan-akan Ollivander tengah berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggan toko dan bukannya dengan Lord Voldemort.

Tom balas menatap Ollivander selama beberapa detik. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sang Pembuat Tongkat, dia merogoh saku jubah, meletakkan sebuah tongkat sihir di atas meja. Diamatinya ekspresi di wajah Ollivander.

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengenali tongkat sihir apa yang baru saja Tom tunjukkan. Dia melihat dengan jelas ketika kening Ollivander berkerut sebelum kedua mata itu melebar. Ollivander mengamati tongkat di atas meja dengan penuh minat sebelum kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tentu saja tahu tongkat apa ini," Tom berkata. Seketika Ollivander menganggukkan kepala, terlalu cepat seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah di hari Natal. "Dan kau mungkin sudah tahu siapa pemilik sebelumnya atau bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan tongkat ini."

Ollivander tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Jari jemari laki-laki di hadapannya bergerak gelisah. Tom berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Aku bisa menduganya," Ollivander menjawab. "Aku tahu jika pemilik terakhir tongkat ini adalah Grindelwald. Dan mengingat jika saat ini orang itu mendekam di Nurmengard, aku menduga jika kepemilikan tongkat itu sudah lama berpindah ke orang lain."

"Aku mendapatkannya setelah mengalahkan Dumbledore."

Ollivander bergumam pelan sehingga bahkan Tom sendiri tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku—"

Tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Ollivander, Tom sudah terlebih dulu mendorong Tongkat Elder ke arah sang Pembuat Tongkat sebelum laki-laki di hadapannya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Dia memilih hanya diam sembari ketika Ollivander mengamati tongkat tersebut. Sepasang mata Ollivander berkilat senang.

"Ini adalah pertama kali aku melihat Tongkat Elder. Walau demikian, aku bisa menjamin keaslian tongkat ini," Ollivander berujar, meletakkan kembali tongkat sihir itu di atas meja dan kembali menatapnya. "Tapi ... aku juga yakin kalau tujuanmu membawaku ke sini bukanlah untuk memastikan apakah tongkat ini memang benar-benar Tongkat Elder, bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan dariku, Mr. Riddle?"

"Tongkat ini seperti tidak menuruti apa yang kuinginkan," Tom menjawab. Dia tidak sedang berniat berbasa-basi. Jari jemarinya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan tongkat ini?"

Ollivander menyamankan diri kembali di kursi kayu, tampak berpikir.

"Kepemilikan Tongkat Elder hanya bisa didapat setelah mengalahkan pemilik sebelumnya," Ollivander menjelaskan, mengerling ke arah tongkat di atas meja. "Tapi apa kau tahu definisi 'mengalahkan' sendiri tidak selamanya berarti kau harus membunuh pemilik sebelumnya, Mr. Riddle? Jika pemilik sebelumnya adalah Dumbledore, bukankah Grindelwald seharusnya sudah mati? Tapi kita semua tahu Grindelwald masih hidup sampai sekarang sementara kepemilikan Tongkat Elder sudah berada di tangan Dumbledore."

Tom tentu saja mengerti ke arah mana kata-kata Ollivander tertuju. Dia sendiri menyadari kebenaran di balik penjelasan sang Pembuat Tongkat. Seketika, kedua matanya melebar. Jari jemarinya meremas jubah dengan keras.

"Mengalahkan bukan berarti kau harus membunuh pemilik sebelumnya, Mr. Riddle," Ollivander berkata lagi. "Kau bisa saja melucuti tongkat sihir itu dari pemiliknya. Melucuti tongkat sihir seseorang boleh dikatakan membuat pemiliknya tidak berdaya dan tanpa perlawanan atau..."

Tom tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ollivander. Pandangan dari sepasang mata gelap itu mengeras. Tom menatap Tongkat Elder itu dalam diam.

Dia tahu mengapa tongkat sihir tersebut seperti tidak mendengarkan dirinya.

... karena sekarang Tom bukanlah pemilik Tongkat Elder.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Tolong sabar ya. Saya hanya bisa menjanjikan Tom/Harry akan ada di chapter depan /winkwink/

Seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca. Dua kali terimakasih jika ada yang bersedia memberikan feedback untuk fanfiksi ini.

 _See you ASAP!_

 _Happy New Year, everyone!_

 _ **01/01/2018**_


End file.
